Marriage Conflict
by Sugar Princess71
Summary: Bgmna kbr bilik cinta mereka? Karin-Sasuke-Hinata/Yakumo-Sai-Ino/Tayuya-Shikamaru-Temari/Naruto-Sakura/Neji-Tenten/ Kiba dan Gaara, apakah eksistensi mereka? Ketidakdugaan krna kebohongan yg mulai terkikis, serta putri tidur yg kembali tersadar... Akankah membawa pd suatu hal yg baik atau mengantarkan pd kesedihan tak berujung? Marriage Conflict! New summary and chapter 12 up! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : SasuHina, NaruSaku, ShikaTema, SaiIno, NejiTen**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Kata-kata kasar, Sedikit Intrik kekerasan, dll.**

**If you don't like? So don't read! Happy reading all, please RnR. **

**Sugar Princess71 Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jam segini kok baru pulang, darimana saja?" Tanya wanita berambut pink dan bermata _emerald _kepada pria dihadapannya, pria yang sudah sekitar lima tahun menemani hidupnya.

"Aku sibuk Sakura." Jawab lawan bicaranya berambut pirang dengan iris mata berwarna _safire_.

"Ohhh sibuk ya sampai lupa padaku dan Hoshi., seharian dia menanyaimu tuh." Sahut Sakura sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan tubuhnya.

"Mana dia?" Tanya si pirang sambil celingukkan dengan tas yang masih di sampirkan di punggungnya.

"Sudah tidur." Balas wanita itu ketus.

"Oh," respon sang pria yang diketahui adalah suami dari wanita tersebut lalu melenggang masuk ke kamar meninggalkan sang istri yang hanya menghela nafas kecewa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Shika, bisakah kau tidak menghabiskan waktumu dengan tidur?" Tanya wanita berambut pirang dengan kuncir empatnya.

"_Mendokusai_," ujar Shikamaru singkat dengan mata yang terus terpejam mengacuhkan sang istri yang siap meledak.

"BISAKAH KAU MELEWATI HARI TANPA TIDUR, BERMALAS-MALASAN DAN TERUS MENERUS MENGELUKAN MENDOKUSAI, HAHH?" Teriak Temari penuh amarah dan kekesalan. Namun nyatanya teriakkannya hanya dijawab sang suami dengan mendelikkan sebelah mata dan kemudian kembali melalang buana di dunia mimpi.

Melihat hal itu tanpa sadar Temari menitikkan air matanya yang cepat-cepat dia hapus. Lalu pergi meninggalkan sang suami ke arah dapur dengan tampang kusut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tidak bisa lebih lembut sedikit apa?" Keluh seorang pria beriris lavender.

"Gomen _anata_…" respon lawan bicaranya singkat sambil terus menyisir rambut sang suami.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian di ujung pintu kamar datang seorang bocah laki-laki berumur kira-kira empat tahun. Bocah itu nampak seperti perempuan rambut coklat panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai, pipinya yang _chubby_ menambah kesan imut. Namun dari sorot mata coklatnya yang dingin kesan _stoic_ pun pantas untuk disandang sang bocah.

"_Kaa-san _Haru mau pipis…" rengeknya sambil memegang bagian depan celananya membuat kedua orang tuanya tersenyum lembut.

Wanita yang dipanggil _kaa-san_ pun bergegas turun dari ranjangnya dan menghentikan kegiatan menyisir sang suami. Namun saat hendak turun dari ranjang, naas rambut sang suami terinjak.

"Ten-ten kau ini tak bisa apa bersikap lembut? Dasar wanita kasar, tidak tahukah rambut ini adalah aset berharga bangsawan Hyuuga? Dasar wanita kampung tidak becus!" Umpat sang suami lalu pergi meluncur keluar kamar mengacuhkan sang anak yang tengah menatapnya.

Sementar Ten-ten hanya bisa mengelus dada menyaksikan sikap sang suami yang dirasanya belakangan ini berubah drastis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Tadaima_…" sapa pria berkulit pucat seperti mayat dari arah ruang tamu dengan senyum yang selalu hinggap di wajahnya.

"_Okaeri anata_…" sahut wanita berambut pirang beriris _aquamarine_ tersenyum menyambut pria yang baru tiga bulan resmi menjadi suaminya dan membuatnya mendapat gelar Uchiha sebagai marganya kini.

Saat Ino, nama wanita itu hendak membawa tas sang suami. Tiba-tiba bau gosong tercium dari arah dapur membuat sepasang pengantin baru itu heran.

"Bau apa ini Ino-chan?" Tanya Sai, suami Ino bingung.

"O'ya aku lupa lagi memasak nasi." Ujar Ino lalu berlari ke dapur di ujung ruangan.

**.**

"Ada apa Ino?" Tanya Sai bingung melihat kelesuan sang istri mata _onyx_nya mengembara ke penjuru dapur, didapatinya panic gosong dengan asap mengepul.

"Apa itu?" Tanyanya lagi kepada sang istri.

"I..itu na..nasi tadi aku sedang mengaroni nasi, soalnya _magic jar_nya rusak dan terus nasinya gosong. Kita makan di luar saja ya Sai-kun?" Ungkap Ino terbata sambil tersenyum manja ke arah sang suami.

Bukannya membalas senyuman sang istri, senyum yang selalu hadir di wajahnya sirna tergantikan oleh pandangan sedingin kutub selatan.

"Kau bukannya merasa bersalah malah cengenges1 gak jelas. Kau ini istri macam apa masak nasi saja tidak becus! Dengan gampangnya mengajak makan keluar, tidak tau apa suamimu tuh cape seharian kerja pulang bukannya dilayani malah dibuat kesal!" Bentak Sai dengan kesalnya melempar tasnya ke arah lain kemudian pergi meninggalkan rumah dengan mobil Mercedes Bentznya.. Ino hanya terperangah menatap Sai yang pergi dengan diliputi amarah.

Sai yang selalu tersenyum padanya berubah menjadi Sai yang siap menerkamnya. Rasa bersalah hinggap di hati Ino, ia akui memang ia tidak pandai masak. Tetapi mengapa Sai harus berkata setajam itu padanya? Ino tak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya dia lalu berlari ke kamar dan menangis sejadi-jadinya meski ia tahu itu percuma karena Sai tak akan mendengar kepiluan hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan ya?" Tanya wanita berparas manis sambil memijat bahu lelaki di hadapannya.

"Hn," respon pria itu singkat dengan tatapan tak teralih dari laptopnya.

"Ku buatkan kopi ya…" tawar wanita itu lagi sambil melenggang pergi dari kamar.

Si pria berambut _raven_ hanya mengangguk singkat mendengar tawaran sang istri dan kembali berkutat di laptop serta dokumun-dokumen pentingnya. Pria bernama Sasuke Uchiha ini memang sangat padat jadwalnya. Apalagi jam terbangnya di dunia bisnis sudah tak di ragukan lagi. Putra kedua keturunan Uchiha ini sangat disibukkan dengan tanggung jawabnya sebagai Direktur Utama Uchiha Corporation di Jepang setelah kakaknya Itachi Uchiha lebih memilih mengurusi cabang di luar negeri dan sepupunya Sai Uchiha memilih menuruti hasratnya di bidang seni dan kolektor lukisan daripada meneruskan bisnis turun-temurun Uchiha.

**.**

Tak berapa lama kemudian istri sang Dirut, wanita berambut _indigo_ dengan iris sebening mutiara datang membawa secangkir kopi untuk sang suami.

Hinata terus tersenyum melihat mata _onyx_ suaminya tak terlepas dari layar laptop. Dia tidak sadar kalau di depan jalannya ada sebuah bolpoint tergeletak, Hinata tetap berjalan menghampiri sang suami. Sampai tiba-tiba kaki telanjangnya menginjak bolpoint, mengakibatkan dirinya kehilangan keseimbangan dan kopi yang di pegangnya terjatuh bebas ke arah Sasuke membuat sang suami meringis kepanasan. Namun bukan hanya itu saja, kopi itu sukses membuat semua dokumen penting di ranjangnya lenyap tersiram kopi.

"Hinata! Kau ini bodoh apa tolol sih? Masa bawa kopi aja gak becus, kau tau itu semua dokumen penting untuk seminar besok. Kau mau membuat suamimu bangkrut, hahh? Dasar seharusnya aku tidak menikah dengan perempuan mandul keturunan Hyuuga!" Bentak Sasuke murka dan meninggalkan ruangan dengan bantingan pintu sebagai salamnya.

Hinata hanya memandang sendu pintu yang baru saja di banting Sasuke. Hatinya sakit, terluka, kecewa dengan sikap suaminya.

Apa salah Hinata sebagai keturunan Hyuuga? Apa karena Hyuuga adalah saingan bisnis Uchiha. Tetapi, Hinata tak pernah mengkhianati suaminya untuk kesuksesan perusahaan ayahnya. Bahkan dirinya tak pernah berminat menerima tawaran kerja di perusahaan sang ayah. Ok, masalah tentang dirinya keturunan Hyuuga tidak menjadi masalah buat Hinata.

Tetapi mengapa Sasuke tega mengecap dirinya mandul? Hal yang begitu menyakitkan bagi setiap wanita, karena bagi mereka di cap mandul oleh suami sendiri sama saja di anggap SAMPAH!

Memang selama dua tahun pernikahannya berlangsung tanda-tanda kehamilan tak pernah datang. Namun apakah dengan itu Sasuke bisa dengan sadisnya mengecam sang istri mandul.

XXXXX

Indahnya lazuardi di pagi hari tak membuat Hinata tersenyum, wajahnya masih terlihat sendu seperti semalam. Matanya yang indah harus terhalangi dengan kelopak mata yang membengkak, rambut _indigo_nya terlihat tak beraturan.

Di liriknya ranjang di sebelahnya, sepi tak berpenghuni. Rupanya sang suami tak pulang semalam atau mungkin sedang tertidur di sofa. Mencoba membuktikan persepsi yang kedua Hinata beranjak dari kamarnya.

Selangkah demi selangkah Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga, saat tingkat terakhir tangga di capainya bias-bias kekecewaan menerpanya. Sofa berwarna merah marun itu sepi dan bersih dari tanda-tanda manusia. Tatapannya sontak berubah ke arah pintu yang masih tertutup rapat seperti semalam.

Hinata hanya bisa mengela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Kemanakah gerangan sang suami pergi?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Anata_,sarapan sudah siap aku masak nasi goreng _seafood_ kesukaanmu." Ujar Ten-ten tersenyum sambil menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

"Hn," gumam Neji yang masih terpaku dengan Koran paginya.

Rupanya sisa pertengkaran kemarin sudah terlupakan sepasang suami istri itu. Terbukti dengan suasana sarapan yang seperti hari-hari biasanya.

"_Kaa-san_ Haru kepedasan nihh minum dong." Ungkap Haru – anak mereka satu-satunya dengan manjanya.

"Iya, sayang…" sahut Ten-ten dengan wajah yang masih diselimuti senyum sambil membantu sang anak.

Kebersamaan keluarga kecil ini tidak berlangsung lama sampai sebuah telepon mengganggu acara keluarga ini. Mendengar dering telepon Neji meletakkan korannya dan menghampiri telepon di meja kecil di tengah sudut ruang tamu.

"_Moshi_-_moshi_, dengan kediaman Hyuuga Neji?" Tanya suara di seberang sana.

"_Hai_, ini saya sendiri dengan siapa ini?" Tanya balik Neji dengan datarnya.

"A-anu tuan Hyuuga-sama ini saya Iruka…" belum sempat Iruka melanjutkan perkataannya, Neji sudah memotongnya karena merasa curiga dengan cara bicara Iruka yang terkesan panik.

"Ada apa Iruka, apa ada masalah dengan perusahaan? Tanyanya _to the point_.

"Anda benar Hyuuga-sama, perusahaan sedang mengalami krisis dikarenakan anjloknya saham yang mungkin lebih parah dari tragedi _wallstreet_ silam. Banyak perusahaan yang diperkirakan akan terkena dampaknya dan sepertinya beberapa cabang perusahaan yang baru di dirikan juga akan terkena dampaknya?" Tutur Iruka.

'Saham anjlok? _Wallstreet_?...' batin Neji sambil membolak-balikkan halaman korannya untuk mencari kebenaran berita itu. Dan mata _lavender_nya langsung terpana melihat _headline news_ yang tadi dilewatkannya. Berita tentang turunnya saham yang sangat drastis dari beberapa hari silam yang selalu mengalami kenaikkan, bagaikan petir di siang bolong bagi para _Bisnismen_. Begitu juga yang terjadi pada Neji.

"Baik, saya segera kesana." Ujarnya singkat lalu memutus teleponnya.

**.**

"Mau kemana _anata_? Kok terburu-buru sekali." Tanya sang istri bingung.

"Aku harus segera ke kantor ada urusan penting." Jawabnya lalu bergegas pergi, tetapi perjalanannya terhalang oleh sepasang tangan mungil yang memeluk kakinya membuatnya tak bisa berjalan.

"Ada apa Haru? _Tou-san_ mau kerja." Tanyanya kepada sang anak sambil ,emgelus helai rambut coklat panjangnya.

"Tou-san kan janji sama Haru mau ngajak ke taman ria hari ini." Rengeknya, membuat pipi chubbynya terlihat sangar menggemaskan.

"Iya, tapi sekarang _tou-san_ gak bisa harus kerja." Ujar Neji sesekali mencubit pipi anaknya.

"Bohong, hari ini kan _tou-san_ libur. Memang Haru gak tahu apa!" Ungkap Haru sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Meski demikian sikap lucu sang anak malah membuat Neji kesal.

"Ten-ten urus anakmu mengganggu tau! Tak tahu apa aku sedang sibuk malah kau diamkan anak ini. Kau sengaja ya? Ingin membuat suamimu bangkrut! Kau ini benar-benar ibu yang tidak baik, mengajarkan anaknya manja!" Alih-alih meminta tolong, Neji malah membentak-bentak sang istri. Ten-ten syok mendengar makian suaminya namun dia mencoba tegar dan meraih Haru. Tetapi, pegangan Haru cukup kuat membuat Ten-ten kesulitan melepaskannya.

Melihat hal ini Neji makin bertambah panas, di dorongnya tubuh sang istri dan anaknya. Mengakibatkan kepala Ten-ten beradu dengan dinding. Lalu ditinggalkan sang istri yang kesakitan dan anaknya yang menangisi kepergian ayahnya begitu saja.

Pertahanannya sudah _final_, Ten-ten menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil merengkuh tubuh mungil anaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura, wanita cantik berambut merah jambu hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kepergian sang suami yang hanya meninggalkan asap knalpot.

'Lagi-lagi seperti ini, bahkan di waktu liburpun dia tak menyisakkan sedekit waktu saja untuk keluarga. Apa pekerjaannya terlalu sibuk?' Batinnya resah.

Sakura masih terhanyut dengan lamunannya sampai sepasang tangan mungil merengkuh tangan kanannya. Dilirik samping kanannya, Hoshi anak satu-satunya sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya membuatnya melupakan sedikit masalahnya.

Sakurapun membelai rambut pirang sang anak, yang mengingatkannya pada sang suami. Entah sedang apa suaminya sekarang kesibukkan Naruto akan pekerjaannya membuat dirinya dan Hoshi merasa kehilangan.

"_Tou-chan _kerja lagi ya _kaa-chan_?" Tanya sang anak. Sakura hanya menjawab pertanyaannya dengan anggukan.

"Hoshi mau gak anterin _kaa-chan_ belanja?" Tanya Sakura ceria.

"Mau, mau banget _kaa-chan_ nanti kita makan ramen di restoran te…"

"Teuchi. Iya nanti kita makan disana sekarang Hoshi mandi dulu, bau ompol nihh." Ujar Sakura sambil menggandeng anaknya ke dalam rumah.

"Huh enak aja, Hoshi kan udah gak ngompol lagi. Kan Hoshi udah gede _kaa-chan_."

Sakura hanya manggut-manggut sambil mengusap kepala sang anak yang sangat menggemaskan.

XXXXX

Di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan ternama di Konoha, Konoha Mall adalah tempat paling dicari bagi semua warga di lima Negara besar. Karena kelengkapan yang tidak diragukan lagi serta bentuk bangunan yang megah kolaborasi antar model _Victorian_ dan modern menjadikan pusat perbelanjaan ini laksana istana di tengah hiruk pikuk kesibukkan warga.

Di depan sebuah restourant _fastfood_ terkenal di dunia, WcD. Berdirilah wanita cantik berambut pirang dengan _style_ rambut dikuncir empat sambil menggandeng kedua anaknya serta menggendong bayi mungilnya.

Wanita yang belakangan diketahui bernama Temari masuk ke dalam restaurant tersebut. Saat hendak mengantri untuk memesan makanan. Tiba-tiba anak keduanya, seorang perempuan berambut pirang bermata gelap yang berteriak memanggil ayahnya. Sontak Temari langsung menghadap ke arah panggilan sang anak di dapatinya sang suami sedang bermesraan dengan wanita cantik berambut _pink_, yang dari ciri-cirinya Temari mengenali gadis tersebut sebagai Tayuya teman SMAnya sekaligus saingannya untuk mendapatkan Shikamaru.

Tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung menghampiri meja sang suami meninggalkan kedua anaknya di depan kasir. Sesampainya disana amarah Temari semakin membuncah menyaksikan sang suami yang hampir mencium wanita itu.

"Dasar wanita kurang ajar tega-teganya merebut suami orang! Kau tidak tau malu Tayuya, cantik-cantik kok tukang rebut suami orang!" Hardik Temari sambil menuangkan minuman yang ada di meja ke wajah wanita itu. Membuat Tayuya histeris karena riasan dan baju bermerknya kotor oleh noda minuman.

"Apa-apaan kau Temari sejak kapan kau jadi liar!" Bentak Shikamaru.

Melihat sang suami yang marah memarahinya, emosi Temari semakin meninggi. Di tamparnya Shikamaru dengan penuh emosi lalu dia berlari menjauh tak menghiraukan tangisan sang bayi yang semakin keras.

Temari terus berlari dengan terisak, membuat dua buah hatinya yang lain bingung. Tanpa pikir panjang Temari langsung menyeret anaknya meninggalkan tempat itu. Dadanya terasa panas, sesak, air mata terus mengalir dari kelopak matanya. Tak disangkanya suami yang dicintainya mengkhianatinya begitu saja.

Temari terus berlari di tengah kerumunan warga, dia tak mempedulikan jutaan pasang mata yang memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. Hatinya begitu sakit, jiwanya serasa mati, hancur berkeping-keping.

Wanita berusia 25 tahun itu masih tetap berlari sambil menggendong seorang bayi perempuan serta menggandeng dua orang anaknya, seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 7 tahun dan perempuan berusia kira-kira 5 tahun. Hingga tanpa sadar dia menabrak seorang wanita yang tengah menggandeng anaknya dari arah berlawanan. Mengakibatkan kedua wanita itu terjatuh.

"_Go_…_gomen_ aku tidak sengaja." Kata Temari dengan suara paraunya.

"_Iie_, tak apa aku yang salah…Temari?" Ungkap wanita beriris _emereald_ saat menyadari sosok wanita yang tidak sengaja menabraknya adalah Temari, sahabat baiknya di SMA.

"Sakura?" Balasnya saat menyadari sahabatnya itu tengah tersenyum ke arahnya tanpa pikir panjang meski dirinya masih terduduk di lanatai dingin Mall, Temari langsung menghambur kepelukkan kawan lamanya.

"Lama tak berjumpa Temari, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Sakura sambil membalas pelukkan Temari dan mengacuhkan pandangan khalayak ramai yang memandang heran ke arah mereka.

Temari hanya bungkam, menghiraukan pertanyaan Sakura sampai pertahanannya final dan tubuhnya terguncang. Sakura menyadari keanehan pada Temari, dia melepaskan pelukkan Temari, di tatapnya Temari dengan saksama. Dilihatnya sosok teman yang biasanya selalu kuat saat ini nampak rapuh matanya sembab, sisa-sia air mata masih tergenang di pipi pualamnya.

"Ada apa Tema-chan? Kau ada masalah ayo ceritakkan saja padaku." Pinta Sakura tulus.

Temari masih diam seribu bahasa hanya matanyalah yang menjawab semua pertanyaa Sakura.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Shikamaru?" Tanya Sakura lagi sambil menggendong bayi mungil temannya. Temari hanya mengangguk lemah.

XXXXX

"Moshi-moshi…"

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?"

"Lama tak mendengar suaramu Ino, bagaimana nih kehidupan pengantin baru?" Tanya Sakura.

"Iya sudah lama, biasa saja tak ada yang istimewa." Sakura hanya menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Ino, tak biasanya sahabatnya yang super cerewet ini hanya menjawab pertanyaannya begitu datar padahal Meski hanya via telepon tetapi Sakura sadar teman pirangnya ini sedang ada masalah. Ino yang dikenalnya adalah orang yang paling heboh apalagi dalam membicarakan masalah hubungannya dengan Sai. Meski hanya via telepon tetapi Sakura sadar teman pirangnya ini sedang ada masalah.

"Ino kita ketemuan yuks sudah lama kita tidak saling bertemu, teman-teman yang lain juga ikutan kok." Ajak Sakura.

"Baiklah, dimana?" Kata Ino balik bertanya. Mungkin menurutnya berkumpul bersama teman adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk melupakan masalahnya.

"Di rumahku saat ini jam 3 Pm. Kau harus sudah sampai _pig_?" Ledek Sakura, menetralisir suasana canggung antara dirinya dan Ino.

"Ok." Balasnya singkat kemudian menutup teleponnya. Sakura hanya terpaku dengan obrolan via teleponnya, tanda tanya besar hinggap di dirinya. Aneh rasanya saat Ino tak balas meledeknya seperti hal biasa yang sering mereka lakukan.

XXXXX

"Minumlah kurasa kau pasti sangat haus." Tawar Sakura.

"_Arigatou_, maaf merepotkan." Balas Temari lirih.

"Jangan sungkan Temari, aku tau masalahmu berat. Tapi, Temari yang ku kenal bukanlah seorang lemah melainkan wanita yang kuat dan tegar! Kau harus tetap semangat!" Hibur Sakura. Temari hanya membalasnya dengan senyum, setidaknya dia sedikit lega karena telah menceritakan semua masalahnya pada sahabatnya.

"Jika kau tidak siap untuk bertemu dengannya lebih baik kau tinggal saja dulu disini." Ujar Sakura seraya menepuk pundak temannya.

"Tidak usah nanti aku merepotkan, lagipula aku tidak enak dengan Naruto."

"Apa-apaan sih kau ini masa begitu saja merepotkan, kalo masalah Naruto kau tenang saja dia tidak ulang kok hari ini." Tutur Sakura sendu.

"Kenapa? Kau ada masalah, cerita saja padaku Sakura-chan." Tanya Temari heran melihat ekspresi sendu di wajah yang biasanya ceria.

"Masalah? Haha yang benar saja dia hanya sedang kerja di luar kota selama beberapa hari. Kau tinggal saja disini itung-itung nemenin Hoshi, dia pasti senang kalo Tora, Seira dan Michi menginap disini." Ungkap Sakura sambil tertawa dan mengedipkan sebelah mata namun meski demikian Temari sadar Sakura hanya sok tegar di hadapannya.

**.**

Bel kediaman Namikaze berbunyi, Sakura membuka pintu di dapatinya temab-teman SMAnya sedang tersenyum hangat ke arahnya sakura pun langsung menghambur memeluk mereka setelah lama tak bertemu.

"Ayo, masuk Temari sudah di dalam."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi mendengar penuturan Sakura mereka langsung menghambur ke dalam rumah keluarga Namikaze membuat kedaan rumah menjadi begitu meriah. Terlebih salah seorang dari mereka tidak datang sendiri, Ten-ten membawa anaknya Haru.

**.**

"Temari lama tak berjumpa..." sapa Hinata, Ino dan Ten-ten diiringi senyum. Temari hanya balik tersenyum, meski dengan senyum yang tak bergairah begitu rapuh.

Menyadari keanehan pada diri Temari yang sangat berbeda dari sosok Temari yang mereka kenal. Ten-ten mewakili Hinata dan Ino mencobe bertanya kepada Temari.

"Temari ada apa? Kau ada masalah ceritakan saja padaku." Bujuk Ten-ten diikuti anggukan kedua temannya. Namun sosok yang ditanya tak merespon, Hinata pun memberanikan untuk bertanya lagi kepada Temari.

"A…ayolah Tema-chan ceritakan pada kami." Ajak Hinata diiringi senyum mautnya yang tak bisa diacuhkan sahabatnya. Namun respon Temari tetap sama, sampai akhirnya suasana hening bahkan Ino yang biasanya selalu menetralisir suasana kini hanya bungkam.

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam diam, hingga dari arah dapur Sakura yang sedang membawa minuman membuat suasans yang canggung kembali serasa akrab.

"Minum dulu nih pasti pada haus ehm tumben pada diem, jangan-jangan tadi abis ketemu cowok cakep ya? Hayyyo ngaku? Hehe…"

Mendengar lelucon Sakura yang garing sahabatnya kembali menanyakan perihal masalah Temari kepada Sakura karena merasa Temari tidak akan berterus terang terhadap mereka.

"Sakura, ada apa dengan Temari?" Tanya Ino terlalu _to the point_.

Ia melirik kea rah Temari berkontak mata, apakah yang punya masalah hendak berbagi atau tidak. Merasa percuma menyimpan rahasia kepada sahabatnya, diapun menyilahkan Sakura untuk bercerita.

Sakura menceritakan kejadian yang di alami temannya, mengenai perselingkuhan Shikamaru mereka takjub tak menyangka pemuda pemalas itu tega mengkhianati Temari yang begitu senpurna.

"Sudah Temari jangan ditangisi orang bodoh kaya dia! Tidak tahu terima kasih, seharusnya dia bersyukur bisa dapat wanita sehebat kau Tema-chan! Awas saja kalo aku ketemu dengannya aku maki-maki dia. Huhhh laki-laki memang sama saja, sama br*ngs*k!" Umpat Ino. Sementara para sahabatnya hanya menggangguk mendengar umpatan Ino yang begitu berapi-api.

"Iya, bener Tema-chan aku setuju dengan Ino." Ujar Ten-ten.

Mereka terus sibuk menghibur Temari, hingga wanita berkuncir empat itu kembali menunjukkan pesonanya. Keadaan itu tak berlangsung lama sampai lagi-lagi karena Sakura, suasana kembali berubah.

"Ehm, yang pengantin baru bagi-bagi dong ceritanya." Canda Sakura sambil tersenyum jahil.

Mendengar hal itu raut muka Ino langsung berubah masam. Menyaksikan rona wajah si _aquamarine_ yang meredup mereka heran sampai akhirnya Ino membongkar semua kesedihannya.

"Huhhh apanya yang pengantin baru! Si mayat hidup it uterus menyalahkanku, aku atu aku bukan sosok istri idaman yang bisa masak dan melakukan tugas rumah tangga dengan baik. Tapi, dia tega memaki-maki aku bahkan dia tidak pulang semalam!" Curhat Ino terisak, mendengar itu hati sahabatnya terenyuh begitu juga Temari. Ino sosok paling berwarna sekarang hanya satu warna, hitam, kelam, redup. Para sahabat hanya mampu menepuk bahu dan menenangkan sahabatnya, ternyata bukan hanya mereka yang punya masalah si pengantin baru juga demikian, pikir mereka bersamaan.

"Thanks, aku tau kalian juga punya masalah. Cerita aja kita saling berbagi," lanjut Ino masih terisak.

"Iya, kau benar Ino." Ungkap Ten-ten dan menceritakan semua masalahn ya dengan Neji yang selalu marah-marah tidak jelas terhadapnya. Satu curhatan dari Ten-ten membuat Sakura juga berterus terang akan masalahnya. Mengenai Naruto yang jarang pulang dan acuh kepadanya dan juga Hoshi.

Curahan-curahan hati para wanita muda ini diakhiri dengan Hinata yang mencoba menceritakan masalahnya setelah di paksa teman-temannya.

"Ayolah Hinata cerita dong sama kami, aku ja cerita sama kamu meski Neji kakak sepupumu." Rayu Ten-ten.

"Udah Hinata cerita aja aku tau si Sasuke pasti dah menyakitimu, memang si Uchiha adalah orang yang paling b*r*ngs*k!" Bujuk Ino dengan sarkatis.

"Hn, ba..baiklah, sebenarnya…" Hinata mulai menceritakan biduk masalah rumah tangganya yang membuat sahabatnya menitikkan air mata.

"Hinata kau tidak mandul kok, aku yakin si Uchiha itu aja yang impoten!" Ungkap Temari yang sudah kembali bersemangat.

"Iya bener dasar para lelaki bisanya melimpahkan semuanya pada istri!"

"Bener Sakura lagipula kenapa kita harus seperti ini…" ujar Ten-ten memandang ke arah penampilan teman-temannya.

"Iya, kita sekarang begitu lusuh. Padahal dulu kita adalah primadona sekolah. Gara-gara mereka kita jadi seperti ini!" Ungkap Ino dengan sarkatisnya.

"Benar kita harus bangkit mereka bisa semena-mena sama kita kenapa kita enggak?"

"Aku setuju sama kamu Temari, kita balas perlakuan suami-suami kita."

"Ta…tapi nee-chan…"

"Kenapa Hinata? Kamu tidak suka aku balas rasa sakitku ke kakak sepupumu?"

"Bu..bukan gitu nee-chan, ta…tapi mungkin suami ki..ta khi…khilaf."

"Khilaf? Khilaf sampe membuatku geger otak?"

"Sudah Ten-ten kamu jangan keras gitu sama Hinata, meski dia saudara Neji, Hinata itu sahabat kita."

"Iya kau benar Sakura, Hinata maaf aku gak maksud…" belum sempat Ten-ten melanjutkan perkataannya Hinata malah memotongnya.

"Tak apa nee-chan, aku mengerti. Aku ikut ku…kurasa Sasuke su…dah keterlaluan."

"Gitu dong Hinata, ayo teman-teman kita balas suami kita?"

"Rupanya pengantin baru begitu semangat." Ledek Sakura.

"Huh bukan begitu."

"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar ayo kita balas suami-suami kita! Ok, PII?"

"PII, apaan itu Temari?" Tanya Ten-ten bingung mewakili sahabatnya yang lain, yang sama bingungnya.

"PII itu Persatuan Istri-Istri." UJar Temari sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ohhh," ucap mereka berbarengan kemudian ber_Hi Five._

Tiba-tiba Suara Michi – bayi berumur delapan bulan, buah bhati dari Shikamaru dan Temari menangis. Menyudahi acara curhat-curhatan para istri muda dan memulai awal dari acara balas dendam para istri. Bagaimana kisahnya?

TBC

Saya bener-bener minta maaf kalo pada gak suka dengan fic ini. Saya memang lagi error apalagi sebentar lagi ulangan harian fiqih bab cerai, karena sebelumnya bab nikah udah ulangan, saya jadi kepikiran untuk membuat fic ini, hehe. Padahal masih banyak fic in-progress yang belum tamat. Ckckck. O'ya disini gak da maksud ngebash chara semuanya karena semata-mata peran yang saya berikan. Saya siap menerima Flame karena cerita yang ancur ini, tapi please jangan Flame, wokkehh? Berhubung masih ada beberapa fic in-progress yang belum tamat. Saya gak tahu kapan bakal ngelanjutin fic ini…. Gak mau banyak omong karena takut di lempat tomat (?) akhir kata,

**REVIEW**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : SasuHina, NaruSaku, ShikaTema, SaiIno, NejiTen**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Kata-kata kasar, Sedikit Intrik kekerasan, dll.**

**If you don't like? So don't read! Happy reading all, please RnR. **

**Sugar Princess71 Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mentari mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat, wanita berambut _indigo_ itu langsung bergegas turun dari taksi dan berjalan dengan tergesa menuju rumah mewahnya. Wanita itu memang sengaja turun lebih cepat 100 meter dari rumahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Hinata tak henti-hentinya memohon kepada Kami-sama agar suaminya belum pulang.

Bagi Hinata dia memiliki keharusan menyambut suami atau berada di rumah saat suaminya pulang kerja. Sungguh prinsip yang teguh ditengah arus emansipasi dimana wanita selalu berusaha unggul atas kaum pria. Tetapi seberusaha apapun Hinata bersikap baik kepada suaminya, nampaknya hal itu tidak dipedulikan oleh sang suami.

Sudah dua tahun lebih mereka mengarungi biduk rumah tangga dan saat-saat ini adalah saat kesedihan bagi Hinata, sikap Sasuke – suaminya berubah 100% dari sebelumnya. Masih jelas di memori wanita itu bagaimana kemarin suaminya mengatainya mandul dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Meski demikian Hinata tetap bersyukur setidaknya perubahan sikap Sasuke karena ada sebabnya, sebab yang membuatnya lemah sebagai seorang wanita. Hinata miris saat tadi siang mendengar curahan-curahan hati sahabatnya, bagaimana mereka merasa begitu kacau kala menghadapi perubahan sikap suami mereka yang tanpa sebab. Terlebih ketika ia menyaksikan Temari begitu lesu akibat perselingkuhan suaminya.

**.**

"Hhuffft untung saja Sasuke-kun belum pulang, sebaiknya aku siapkan makan malam. Biar Sasuke-kun senang apalagi aku akan masak-masakan kesukaannya, tuna goreng balado," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum membayangkan sang suami memakan dengan lahap masakannya.

Suara dering sms membuyarkan lamunan indah Hinata ditatapnya layar ponsel flip _lavender_nya.

**New message from Ino-chan.**

**Hinata ku harap kau jangan lemah dan jangan lupa kesepakatan yang telah kita buat di rumah Sakura! Aku tahu Hinata, si Uchiha itu pasti sudah menyakitimu. Apa kau mau membelanya terus? Membuatmu sakit karena dirimu sendiri adalah konyol Hinata! Jangan lupa lau harus datang tepat waktu besok, kita buat Uchiha menyesal!**

Hinata terkesimak membaca pesan singkat dari Ino. Wanita beriris sebening mutiara itu diam mematung meresapi tiap kata yang diketik sahabatnya. Hinata ingat dia memang sudah menyetujui rencana balas dendam para sahabatnya. Tetapi bukan Hinata namanya jika dia lebih memilih memaafkan perbuatan suaminya kemarin daripada mengungkit-ungkit dengan pertengkaran apalagi sampai berfikir untuk balas dendam.

Masalahnya Hinata sudah menyutujui kesepakatan yang tadi dibuat sahabatnya, mana mungkin kan ia mengkhianati teman-temannya? Wanita itu pun memilih meletakkan ponselnya dan kembali menyiapkan makan malam.

Mungkin masih ada kesempatan untuk membicarakan masalah ini kepada teman-temannya…

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang," ujar pria berambut emo dari arah pintu.

"Sasuke-kun kamu pasti le…lah ya? A..aku sudah masak-masakan kesukaanmu loh. Se..baiknya ka…kamu mandi dulu terus makan." Ungkap Hinata sambil membawa tas kantor dan jas Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya melenggang pergi mengacuhkan sang istri sementara si istri berusaha mengumpulkan opini positif tentang suaminya. 'Mungkin dia hanya lelah,' pikirnya.

Saat Hinata hendak menaruh jas digantungan, tiba-tiba suara dering ponsel suaminya mengagetkannya hingga tanpa sengaja Hinata menekan tombol _dial_ dan tersambunglah dengan si penelpon. Meski ragu Hinata memutuskan untuk mengangkat ponsel itu, tak ada salahnya bukan lagipula dia adalah istri Sasuke.

"_Moshi_-_moshi_ Sasuke-kun," entah pendengarannya kurang baik atau bagaimana. Hinata merasa yang menelepon adalah seorang wanita dengan suaranya yang seperti desahan. Wanita berambut indigo itu kembali mendekatkan telinganya ke arah ponsel berharap pendengarannya salah.

"Sasuke-kun bagaimana ini aku telat, kau harus tanggung jawab ya…" suara dari ponsel itu tiba-tiba terputus. Rupanya ponsel itu telah direbut oleh sang suami, Hinata kaget melihat aura murka suaminya. Namun ia juga penasaran siapakah wanita yang menelpon suaminya dan ada masalah apa antara suaminya dengan wanita itu?

"Sa…suke-kun si…siapa wa…wanita itu?" Tanya Hinata memberanikan diri, Sasuke semakin tajam menatap mata sang istri membuat Hinata lemas seketika.

"Lancang sekali kau mengangkat telepon yang bukan hakmu, dasar istri kurang ajar!" Ujar Sasuke dengan suara satu oktaf lebih tinggi dari Hinata sambil mendorong sang istri hingga punggungnya berbenturan dengan dinding. Tak puas dengan itu, Sasuke membenturkan kepala sang istri hingga mengeluarkan darah. Hinata hanya meringis pasrah, punggungnya terus berdenyut matanya mulai kunang-kunang saat Sasuke kembali menarik rambutnya dan menjambaknya tidak mempedulikan Hinata yang kesakitan serta darah yang merembes dari kepalanya.

Setelah puas akan perlakuannya terhadap Hinata, pria tampan itu pergi begitu saja tak lupa dengan bantingan pintu sebagai penutupnya. Hinata hanya melirik singkat ke arah perginya sang suami sebelum dirinya tak sadarkan diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tenten, Hinata mana?" Tanya gadis berkuncir empat ke arah sahabatnya yang baru datang.

"Hinata bukannya sudah disini ya?" Tanya Tenten balik membuat Temari, Sakura dan Ino saling berpandangan.

Mereka memang sudah berkumpul sejak setengah jam yang lalu, Temari tentu saja sudah berada di rumah Sakura sejak kemarin lain dengan Ino yang baru datang satu jam yang lalu. Dan saat itu mereka sedang menunggu Tenten dan Hinata yang belum datang sambil merencanakan kembali rencana balas dendam mereka.

Jadwalpun sudah melenceng dari yang diharapkan, mereka akan berkumpul saat jam 07.00 Am setelah para suami mereka kerja, tetapi nyatanya waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.30 Am dan mereka masih kekurangan satu anggota lagi dalam aksi nanti.

"Tuh kan aku bilang juga apa, Hinata tuh gak bisa diharapkan. Pasti saat ini dia sedang bersih-bersih rumah dan bertingkah layaknya istri pada umumnya," ujar Ino mencibir.

"Tidak mungkin Ino, Hinata pasti menepati janjinya lagipula mana mungkin dia masih bersikap baik pada orang yang telah menyakitinya. Jangan kau pikir Hinata selemah itu Ino!" Bela Tenten yang merasa adik iparnya tidak seperti yang dikatakan Ino. Sakura dan Temari hanya diam meski hati mereka bertanya-tanya dimanakah Hinata sekarang.

"Tapi buktinya aku sms kemarin gak dibalas."

"Memangnya kau sms apa Ino?" Tanya Sakura, Ino pun menunjukkan pesan singkat yang kemarin dikirimnya kepada para sahabatnya. Membuat mereka melotot ke arah Ino karena smsnya yang seperti ancaman dengan kata-kata tajamnya, dipandangi seperti itu ia hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menggaruk bagian kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya sudah coba kita hubungi Hinata lagi mungkin dia sedang tidak ada pulsa." Kata Temari memberi solusi. Mereka pun mencoba menghubungi Hinata di ponsel dan telepon rumahnya namun nihil tak ada jawaban.

"Bagaimana ini? Kita tidak mungkin memulai tanpa Hinata," ujar Tenten.

"Kita coba telpon ponsel Sasuke saja,"

"Nani? Kau tidak salah bicara Sakura?" Tanya Temari dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Sakura.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menghubungi Sasuke dengan Sakura sebagai penelponnya.

"_Moshi_-_moshi _dengan Uchiha Sasuke?" Kata Sakura saat teleponnya tersambung.

Hening tidak ada balasan, Sakura mencoba mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"_Moshi_-_moshi _dengan Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Sasuke-kun sedang mandi, ada apa ya?" Ujar suara disana yang membuat Sakura, Temari, Ino dan Tenten kaget mendengarnya. Mereka tidak cukup tuli untuk mengetahui bahwa yang berbicara adalah seorang wanita dan bukan Hinata.

Ino langsung mematikan ponsel Sakura dengan kasar membuat wanita lawan bicara mereka menggerutu yang tentu saja tidak diketahui mereka.

"Dasar brengsek rupanya si Uchiha itu tega berselingkuh! Kasian Hinata-chan dia pasti sedang mengurung diri di kamarnya." Umpat Ino penuh emosi begitu juga para sahabatnya yang lain.

Bagaimana bisa wanita setulus Hinata harus disakiti oleh suaminya sendiri. Temari diam-diam meremas tangannya menahan air matanya, ternyata bukan hanya dirinya saja. Perselingkuhan suami juga dialami oleh Hinata sahabatnya.

"Ya sudah sebaiknya kita ke rumah Hinata." Ujar Temari yang langsung menghampiri bayinya yang sedang tertidur.

Merekapun pergi ke rumah Hinata dengan membawa anak mereka masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-kun tadi ada telpon tuh, masa aneh banget pas diangkat malah di matiin. O'ya nanti kita jadi nonton kan?" Tanya wanita berambut merah dengan manjanya sanbil merangkuh lengan Sasuke.

"Dari siapa Karin?" Tanyanya tak menghiraukan rengekan Karin yang seperti anak kecil tidak dibelikan balon.

"Gak taut uh, udah ah _honey_ kita nonton aja yuks? Gak usah di pikirin telpon salah sambung itu." Katanya lagi semakin mengeratkan pelukkan di lengan Sasuke.

"Lepaskan Karin jangan seperti anak kecil," bentak Sasuke lalu berjalan mengambil ponsel hitam metaliknya di meja rias.

"Huh gitu aja marah. Kemana Sasuke yang semalam?" Goda Karin kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan tubuh hanya dilapisi selimut.

Sasuke kaget melihat nomor yang tadi menghubunginya, Sakura. Tanpa pikir panjang pria tampan itu mengambil bajunya yang tergeletak di lantai mengenakannya dan pergi begitu saja.

"Uhh dasar pergi lagi pergi lagi, paling nanti malam kesini lagi," ujar Karin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Betapa kagetnya ketiga wanita itu saat melihat gerbang yang tidak terkunci serta pintu rumah yang terbuka lebar. Setahu mereka penghuni di rumah ini bukanlah orang yang ceroboh sampai lupa menutup pintu kecuali sedang terjadi sesuatu.

Mereka kaget melihat pemandangan rumah yang berantakan dengan warna merah di sepanjang lantai dari arah pintu masuk dan berakhir di dekat lenari gantung dan rak sepatu. Betapa terkejutnya mereka mendapati Hinata tidak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang terus mengalir.

"Ino cepat panggil ambulans dan Tenten cari perlengkapan kompres lalu Temari bantru aku membawa Hinata ke sofa. Semuanya cepat bergerak sebelum Hinata kehabisan darah!" Teriak Sakura memang diantara mereka Sakura tidak terlalu asing dengan luka akibat kecelakaan. Sebelumnya Sakura pernah menempuh pendidikan di akademi keperwatan. Tetapi karena pernikahannya dia memutuskan meninggalkan cita-citanya sebagai perawat yang handal dan memilih menjadi istri yang baik.

**.**

"Hoi _teme_ kemana saja kau lama tidak bertemu?" Tanya pria berkulit tan sambil menepuk pundak pria berambut _raven_ membuat pria tersebut menoleh ke belakang.

"_Dobe_?"

"Apa kabar kau lama tidak bertemu, sudah punya anak berapa? Bagaiamana Hinata pasti ia semakin cantik ya… kau beruntung teme Hinata tak secerewet…" Naruto diam tidak melanjutkan kata-kata terakhirnya, warna matanya nampak layu tak ceria. Sasuke hanya mengangkat alisnya, suatu kebetulan bisa bertemu sahabatnya yang paling berisik tetapi suatu keanehan pula sahabat _safire_nya diam dengan kepala tertunduk lesu.

Sasuke kemudian teringat tadi saat dirinya sedang mandi, Sakura menelponnya dan membuatnya terburu-buu pergi sampai akhirnya mobilnya mogok. Beruntung mobilnya mogok di depan pom bensin, jika tidak?  
"Ada apa _dobe_? Apa kau sedang ada masalah tadi Sakura menelponku," Naruto mengangkat kepalanya menatap ke arah sahabatnya dengan tanda tanya besar membuat Sasuke malas. Ia merasa telah membuang-buang waktunya yang berharga tetapi karena kebaikkan hatinya, Sasuke merelakan waktunya yang berharga untuk menjelaskan semuanya ke sahabatnya yang lemot ini.

Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengar penuturan panjang Sasuke dan dengan innoncentnya dia bertanya, "Jadi kau selingkuh? Menyenangkan tidak?"

_What the hell_? Apa tadi yang Naruto tanyakan membuat kepalanya berkedut-kedut. Dan dengan akar cemerlangnya Sasuke mengajak Naruto ke kedai ramen kesukaannya. Supaya sahabat kuningnya tak banyak bicara yang tidak perlu.

Bisa gawatkan kalau seluruh dunia tahu Sasuke yang notabene adalah salah satu pewaris Uchiha selingkuh. Bisa turun pamornya di hadapan publik, apa malah menambah jutaan fansnya yang memohon untuk diselingkuhinya? Entahlah siapa yang tahu…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bau obat tercium dimana-dimana dengan dinding yang di dominasi warna putih serta bangku-bangku yang berjejer di sepanjang koridor. Dimana lagi kalau bukan di ruang tunggu rumah sakit nampak disana wajah-wajah cantik yang cemas dengan tak henti-hentinya doa'-doa' terlafadzkan dari mulut mereka.

"Sumpah aku gak habis pikir! Kenapa Sasuke sekejam itu pada Hinata, untung tadi kita cepat datang kalau tidak Hinata…" teriak Ino penuh emosi, Tenten hanya mengelus punggung Ino menenangkan.

"Lantas apakah kita harus memberitahu keadaan Hinata pada Sasuke?" Tanya Temari.

"Jangan bodoh Temari untuk apa kita kasih tahu si brengsek itu, dia hanya membuat Hinata menderita!" Umpat Ino dengan emosi yang meluap-luap membuat wajahnya nampak kemerah-merahan.

"Tapi bagaimanapun juga Sasuke masih suami Hinata…" perkataan Temari terpotong dengan perkataan Sakura di iringi senyumnya.

"Kita jalankan saja rencana PII sekarang, kau bawa ponsel Hinata kan Tenten?" Tenten hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Sakura sementara yang lain hanya memandang bingung ke arah sahabat merah jambunya.

"Misi PII dilaksanakan," ungkap mereka sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**New message from Hinata-hime.**

**Sayounara, Sasuke-kun…**

Sasuke terkesiap memandang layer ponselnya, dari penulisannya Sasuke tidak yakin jika yang mengetik adalah Hinata namun dirinya merasakan firasat buruk. Sampai dering _handphone_ Naruto dan raut tegang setelah melihat _handphone_nya, Sasuke merasa ada keanehan.

"Apa Sakura mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu _dobe_?" Tanya Sasuke dengan seringainya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu _teme_?" Tanya Naruto bingung sementara Sasuke tak mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"Rupanya aku ketahuan. Ayo _dobe_ kita mengunjungi teman senasib." Naruto kembali mengeryit heran tetapi dia tetap mengikuti Sasuke yang langsung menuju mobil setelah membayar ramen.

'Kalian pikir akan menang kita lihat nanti siapa yang akan tertawa,' pikir Sasuke sambil memacu mobilnya membiarkan Naruto yang bingung karenanya.

**.**

"Ck _mendokusai_.."

"Kenapa kau Shika. Temari mengucapkan selamat tinggal ya?" Tanya pria berambut coklat panjang.

"Ya dan Tenten juga mengatakan itu kepadamu kan? Dan sebentar lagi Sai, Naruto juga Sasuke akan kesini dengan topik yang sama? Dasar merepotkan." Ungkap Shikamaru dengan malasnya.

"Itu salah kau juga sih Shika selingkuh di depan istri." Kata Sai sambil tersenyum, ya meski senyumannya tak pernah jelas keakuratannya.

"Kau sendiri pengantin baru apa istrimu itu menggosongkan panci lagi?" Sai hanya tersenyum mendengar sindiran Shikamaru.

"O'ya Neji apa kau akan marah kepada Sasuke?" Tanya Sai masih dengan senyumnya.

"Kau pikir?"

"Hahaha sepertinya akan seru." Ungkap Sai lagi sambil tersenyum hingga matanya tertutup sempurna.

"Dasar mayat hidup sudah ahh aku mau tidur, kalau Sasuke dan Naruto datang bangunkan aku ya…" ujar pria berkuncir itu kemudian memejamkan matanya.

"Dasar tukang tidur, kau tidak ingin main biliar? Ahh payah kau Shika sudah tidur saja, memangnya Naruto akan datang Neji?"

"Kita lihat saja nanti, ayo Sai kita lihat siapa yang akan menang."

"Jangan menangis ya aku tak punya shampo,"

"Simpan untuk airmatamu nanti Sai."

Merekapun melanjutkan permainan mereka mengacuhkan sms dari istri mereka…

**TBC**

Gomen fic ini lebih pendek dan ancur dari yang kemarin, saya juga benar2 minta maaf karena chapter ini lama sekali updatenya. Dan untuk chapter selanjutnya juga lama karena saya mau hiatus sampai bulan juli, dikarenakan pekan ulangan, banyaknya tugas sekolah dan OSIS serta persiapan menghadapi mid semester dan ulangan semester genap. Untuk itu chapter 3nya akan sangat lama updatenya, tetapi jika ada waktu akan saya lanjutkan sebelum masa hiatus saya berakhir. ^^

O'ya saya juga sangat berterima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview, saya tidak menyangka mendapat sambutan hangat seperti itu.

**Special thanks: ****NatsumiHyuuga****,**** No name: Ini sudah saya lanjutkan. ^^, ****uchihyuu nagisa****, ****Hello Kitty cute****, ****Haruno Aoi****, ****Yuiki Nagi-chan****, Shaniechan: Iya pasti d blas, ini SasuHinany sdah sy cba bayakkin. ^^, males log-in: Iya akan sy buat mrka menderita, hidup para ladies! ^^, ****uchi hayui chan****, dasya-chan onew-kun: Mf bru bsa sy** **update, pokonyang: Mf ya gak bisa update kilat. ^^, DaRumaChi TsuToSuke: Iya ini sudah ku lanjutkan…, ****Lollytha-chan****, ****Dindahatake: Iya ini saya lanjutkan. ****, ****CharLene Choi****, ****Yuki hana 'N: Iya ini ud di lanjutkan. ****, ****Masahiro 'Night' Seiran****, ****NaruSaku SakuNaru: Mf gak bsa upd kilat. ^^ , Hime: Ini ud ku lnjtkan mf gk bsa upd kila****t. ^^, cc the lavender: Iya nh dah ku lnjtn. ****, Beyond the uchiha, ****icha22madhen****, ****Lady Spain****, ****RikurohiYuki03****, ****SUKie-Fox**

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan, bolehkah saya minta review lagi?

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**v**


	3. Chapter 3

**Genre : Drama – Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating : T+**

**Pairing : SasuHina and other pair**

**Warning : Gaje, abal, ancur, typo, OOC dan banyak kesalahan lainnya.**

**Disclaimer : Kalau Naruto punya saya pasti ceritanya saya bikim Romance -Hurt/Comfort.**

**A/n :** Maaf karena updatenya lama bangeeeeett. O'ya genre saya ganti drama karena menurut saya kurang cocok kalau romance karena romancenya minor.

**Sugar Princess71 Present**

"Ino, kami titip Hinata ya.. Kau taukan anak-anak tidak akan betah tinggal di penitipan terlalu lama?" tanya Temari, Ino hanya tersenyum simpul mendengarnya.

"Ya ya ya ibu-ibu cantik silakan mengunjungi anak-anak kalian yang manis, biar aku yang menjaga putri tidur ini."

"Ok lah, jaga tuan putri baik-baik ya?" Tenten mengedipkan sebelah matanya senyum tak henti menghiasi bibir mungilnya.

Nampaknya awan mendung di hati para wanita muda ini sudah berlalu tergantikan kehangatan dan energi positif yang membuat mereka lebih tegar lagi menjalani rintangan hidup. Semoga saja awan mendung memang benar-benar telah sirna...

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Enggggh..." Terdengar erangan dari ranjang rumah sakit yang mengakibatkan sepasang _aquamarine_ yang baru beberapa saat terpejam harus menampakkan kilaunya kembali.

"Hi...Hinata kau sudah sadar? Ohh Kami-sama terima kasih, akhirnya si putri tidur ini terbangun juga." teriak Ino histeris sementara yang di panggil hanya menoleh penuh tanya.

"Aaa... aku di... dimana... Ino?" Sepasang iris sewarna mutiara terbelalak kaget mendapati pemandangan di sekelilingnya yang lebih mirip sebuah kamar rawat di rumah sakit. Mengetahui kebingungan sahabatnya Ino membenarkan kebingungan Hinata dengan anggukan.

"Ya Nata-chan kau memang di rumah sakit, untung saja kau selamat. Kau tahu? Dirimu hampir saja kehabisan darah, untung kami ke rumahmu dan melihat keadaanmu, kalau tidak? Ahh sudahlah yang penting kau sudah sadar saat ini. Jujur Nata-chan aku tak habis pikir apa Uchiha Sasuke sialan itu tak punya otak! Tega-teganya dia melakukan hal ini padamu, apa tidak cukup dengan dia berselingkuh di belakangmu! Tapi kenapa dia masih bisa tega menyelekaimu seperti ini, dasar pria brengsek!" cerocos wanita pirang itu dengan berapi-api.

Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengar perhatian yang ditujukkan sahabat sekaligus sepupu iparnya, sampai indera pendengarannya mencerna kata 'selingkuh' dan mengirim impuls-impuls ke otaknya untuk diterjemahkan. Sontak kedua _pearl_nya menitikkan air mata, Sasuke, suami yang amat dicintai dan disayanginya dengan segenap hatinya tega menduakannya?

Menyadari respons Hinata, Ino merasa telah melakukan kesalahan. Apakah Hinata belum mengetahui perihal perselingkuhan suaminya? Oh, Joy! Apa yang telah kau lakukan Ino! Ino masih terdiam dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang silih berganti bergelayut dibenaknya hingga tanpa sadar Hinata telah mencabut selang infus di kedua tangannya yang mengalirkan suplemen dan eritrosit ke pembuluh darahnya.

Saat Ino tersadar dari lamunannya, sahabat _indigo_nya sudah lenyap dari hadapannya. "Hinata, dimana kau? Oh, Tuhan apa yang ku lakukan!" Dengan panik Ino langsung berlari mengejar Hinata di seluruh penjuru lorong rumah sakit namun nihil. Dengan sisa-sia kepanikannya wanita pirang ini mengetik salah satu nomor temannya lalu menekan _dial_.

Untungnya tak butuh waktu lama agar terhubung, "Ada apa _pig_?" Mendengar suara Sakura dari handphonenya setidaknya dapat meredakan ketegangan yang sempat terjadi.

"Sakura cepat kesini, darurat! Hinata kabur!"

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa, kenapa kau tak menjaganya dengan baik _pig_..." Belum sempat lawan bicaranya menyelesaikan uneg-unegnya Ino keburu memotongnya dengan suara tak kalah keras.

"Cepat kesini, nanti aku jelaskan!" Sambunganpun di nonaktifkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hai rubah darimana saja kau, lama tak terlihat. Apa hubungnmu dengan Sakura-_chan_mu masih baik-baik saja? Hhhmmm." ujar Sai dengan senyum yang selalu setia di wajahnya, Naruto hanya tersenyum miris mendengar nama istrinya disebutkan.

Menyadari perubahan raut wajah teman pirangnya, Shikamaru yang sudah sadar dari tidur nyenyaknya melrik kesal ke arah Sai, dijitaknya kepala sahabat pucatnya. "Dasar bodoh." ujarnya.

Untungnya Naruto adalah seorang yang periang, jika tidak mungkin suasana canggung ini tidak akan berakhir. "Hehehe maaf sudah lama kita tak bertemu, rupanya kalian masih jelek seperti dulu..," mendengar penuturan tanpa dosa dari Naruto tentu saja membuat para pria yang memiliki ketampanan di atas rata-rata tersinggung mendengarnya. Menyadari bahaya yang akan menimpanya Naruto berusaha mengalihkan perhatian sahabatnya, ya daripada dia harus mati konyol karena tatapan membunuh, "aku cuma bercanda kok, o'ya kalian atu tidak ternyata Sasuke selmbbbb." Sasuke dengan cepat membekap mulut sahabatnya yang terkenal ember. Apalagi menyadari Neji yang menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Mumpung kita lagi ngumpul begini kita main billiard yuks, ya setidaknya untuk menumpas rasa kantukku."

"Emangnya kau tak pernah tak mengantuk ya Shika, kasian Temari harus mengurusmu pasti dia selalu marah-marah. O'ya berapa anakmu sekarang? Masih tiga, apa sudah nambah. Hahaha." Naruto hanya mengernyit melihat perubahan dari raut pria berkepala nanas –ralat- semua sahabatnya. 'Hm ada apa sih sebenarnya?' pikirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah jalan terlihat seorang gadis _indigo_ yang mengenakkan seragam bertuliskan Konoha Hospital menarik kakinya dengan susah payah. Tak dihiraukan darah yang tak henti mengalir dari pergelangan tangannya serta rasa sakit yang begitu menyiksa. Dipikiran gadis ini hanya ada satu tujuan, menemui suaminya dan menanyakan perihal kebenaran perselingkuhan yang dikatakan Ino.

Gadis cantik itu terus melantunkan doa', berharap agar sang suami masih setia padanya dan tak menduakkannya dengan wanita lain. Malangnya Hinata, hanya untuk pria brengsek itu dia bahkan tak memikirkan keadaannya. Raut wajahnya tampak begitu pucat karena kehabisan darah serta darah yang tak hentinya mengalir dari pergelangan tangannya. Namun wanita muda itu tetap kokoh berjalan menuju rumahnya, yang bisa di bilang cukup jauh dari Konoha Hospital.

Berulang kali ia terjatuh, berulang kali juga ia bangkit dan terus berjalan dengan langkah terseok-seok. Orang-orang hanya melihat miris perjuangan wanita muda itu namun meski demikian tak ada satupun dari mereka memiliki hati nurani untuk menolongnya. Ohhh begitu dinginnyakah dunia ini bagi orang secantik dan sebaik dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang terjadi _pig_? Dimana Hinata, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Kau taukan bagaimana keadaannya? Kenapa kau biarkan dia pergi, hahh?" Bentak Sakura sementara Ino hanya diam membisu.

"Sudahlah Sakura redakan amarahmu, Ino juga tak mungkin tega membiarkan Hinata. Kita tanya saja apa yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi lalu kita cari Hinata bersama-sama. Maafkan Sakura ya Ino, dia hanya terlalu khawatir. Memangnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Temari bijak, Sakura hanya menghela nafas menyadari kebodohannya yang terlalu emosional.

"Tidak apa Temari, Sakura benar ini semua salahku. Seandainya aku tidak mengatakan kepadanya mengenai perselingkuhan suaminya. Aku, aku tak tahu kalau ternyata Hinata tidak mengetahui hal itu." Ino kembali menundukkan kepalanya rasa bersalah terus menggelayutinya, Tenten berusaha menghiburnya dengan mengusap-usap bahunya.

"Jadi karena itu, kurasa dalam hal ini Ino tidak salah. Bagaimanapun juga Hinata harus mengetahuinya meskipun hal itu sangat menyakitkan. Sekarang kita harus menemukan Hinata secepatnya, apalagi kondisinya tidak memungkinkan."

"Aku setuju dengan perkataan Temari, maaf ya _pig _aku tak bermaksud menyalahkanmu. Ya sudah ayo kita cari sahabat kita."

"Tunggu!"

"Ada apa Tenten? Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas?"

"Ya, aku tau Sakura. Tapi bagaimana dengan anak-anak kita?"

"Kalian tenang saja biar aku yang jaga mereka. Kalian cari Nata-chan ya, maaf aku tidak ikut mencarinya."

"Sudahlah tak apa, kami mengerti _pig_. Tenangkan dirimu dulu dan maaf merepotkan." Ino hanya tersenyum miris mendengar penuturan sahabatnya, iris _aquamarine_nya memandang hampa kepergian sahabatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi kita harus kemana sekarang?" tanya Tenten lirih.

"Kurasa aku tau tempat para pria brengsek itu, kalian tenang saja kita pasti menemukan Hinata atau setidaknya kita bisa membalaskan dendamnya." Sakura menyeringai sambil terus fokus melajukan Honda jazz _pinky_nya.

Tak ada perbincangan lagi setelah itu, mereka hanya terpaku dengan pikiran masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Aku harus kuat sebentar lagi, aku pasti bisa ketemu Sasuke-kun dan mengetahui kebenarannya.' Lirihnya.

Nampaknya perjuangannya akan berakhir atau mungkin baru akan dimulai perjuangannya. Di hadapan wanita cantik berdiri dengan kokohnya rumah bernuansa _victorian_ — ya kalian benar, rumah siapa lagi kalau bukan rumah milik Sasuke dan Hinata.

Memaksakan kakinya yang penuh luka, akibat hanya mengenakkan sandal rumah sakit yang notabenenya tipis untuk menempuh perjalanan belasan kilometer dengan hanya berjalan kaki!

Hinata hanya tersenyum miris ketika membuka gerbang megah ini dengan sisa tenaganya, ia bersusah payah membuka gerbang raksasa itu. Hanya saja kekuatan seorang wanita — terlebih dengan kondisi tidak fit, tidaklah mampu untuk membuka gerbang. Jangankan untuk membuka gerbang, mengangkat dirinya untuk tetap berdiri saja ia sudah tak kuasa. Hinata limbung kemudian tak sadarkan diri di depan gerbang rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf nona-nona tempat ini sudah di _booking_ jadi sebaiknya anda mencari tempat yang lain, saya rasa masih banyak tempat yang kosong." ujar laki-laki berambut perak mengenakkan seragam _waitress_ ramah.

"Kau pikir kami kesini untuk bermain billiard! Kami hanya ingin menemui para pria brengsek di dalam. Jadi saya harap anda menyingkir dari pandangan kami! Atau? Anda ingin menjadi sasaran kemarahan kami!"

"Tenangkan dirimu Sakura, pria ini hanya berusaha menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik."

"Tapi Tenten..," belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan kekesalannya ruangan bernomor 1313 terbuka, menampakkan pria pucat bermata _onyx_ yang mampu membuat ketiga wanita muda ini menyeringai, 'sepertinya semuanya akan jadi lebih mudah.' Pikir mereka bersamaan.

"Ada apa ini? Mengapa ribut sekali, Hidan kau taukan kami tidak suka diganggu jika sedang bermain! Mengapa sangat mengecewakan seperti ini, jadi begini caramu melayani pelanggan tetapmu?" ujarnya datar tetapi sukses membuat sang _waitress_ merinding mendengarnya, menghayalkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini — gajinya akan dipotong oleh bosnya atau yang lebih mengerikan... DIPECAT!

"Sepertinya terlalu lama berteman dengannya kau jadi begitu 'merepotkan' ya Sai?" kata Temari dengan penekanan pada kata merepotkan.

"Emmm anu tuan Sai, merekalah yang telah menyebabkan..."

"Tinggalkan kami Hidan."

"Tapi?"

"Cepat!"

"Ba... baik." Hidan pun langsung meninggalkan mereka, Sakura hanya tersenyum angkuh menatap Hidan yang meninggalkan mereka dengan langkah gontai.

"Mau apa kalian?" tanya Sai sangat datar serta pandangan yang begitu menusuk.

"Ternyata kau bisa menyeramkan juga ya, atau memang selalu menyeramkan." dengus Sakura tak lupa senyum licik selalu bertengger di wajah cantiknya, membuat siapa saja tak sadar kalau dia sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang anak.

"Sudahlah Sakura kita tak bisa bertele-tele cepat beri pelajaran dan kita cari sahabat kita." Sai mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung akan kata-kata yang diucapkan Temari,'mencari sahabatnya? Siapa? Apa yang terjadi, ataukah Ino?'

Sakura tak henti-hentinya tersenyum licik melihat reaksi Sai, 'sepertinya pria bodoh ini masih memikirkan istrinya'.

Brakkk — gebrakan pintu terdengar membuat keempat pria yang sedang asyik bermain billiard terpaksa menghentikan permainan mereka.

"Sai ada apa sih, ribut seka..." Shikamaru hanya menyeringai mendapati sang istri dan antek-anteknya berdiri di hadapannya dengan tampang yang... cukup mengerikan untuk wanita cantik pada umumnya.

Belum sempat Temari dan Sakura memulai pembicaraan, Tenten yang daritadi hanya diam langsung bertindak di luar pemikiran semua orang di dalam ruangan 1313. Plakkk! Tanpa babibu wanita cantik itu langsung menampar wajag semulus porselen milik Uchiha Sasuke dengan kerasnya meluapkan semua emosinya.

"Neji, ada apa dengan istrimu? Sepertinya dia terlalu ganas." Sasuke hanya menyeringai dan melirik Neji sementara yang di lirik hanya mendengus sebal.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku istri lelaki kuntilanak itu, aku ini istri Kim So Hyun tau!" ujar Tenten dengan lebainya sambil menyebutkan nama aktor pemeran _Dream High_ yang sedang digandrungi para remaja, hal itu sukses membuat semua orang menganga karena _jawdrops_ tingkat tinggi.

"Tenten yang serius sedikitlah tadi kau sudah keren tau, ya kan Tema-chan?" Para pria tampan itu hanya bisa melongo melihat tingkah laku para wanita itu yang malah asyik sendiri.

"Hei kalian serius dikit apa kasihan Hinata-chan!" Mendengar nama adik sepupu kesayangannya disebut membuat Neji penasaran akan kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Ada apa dengan Hinata-chan?" tanya Neji panik melupakan semua sikap _stoic_nya.

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja pada sahabatmu itu, hmm?"

"Sakura-chan ada apa dengan Hinata, o'ya maksud smsmu tuh apa sih?" tanya Naruto dengan _innoncent_nya.

"Ya tentu saja kita cerai memangnya apalagi _baka_ dan kau tenang saja gak sampe seminggu surat itu sudah ada di tanganmu kok." ucap Sakura dengan santainya meski hatinya begitu sakit saat mengatakannya.

"Kenapa Sakura-chan, apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi? Apa jangan-jangan teman selingkuhan teme itu kamu ya Saku-_chan_?" Mendengar Sasuke selingkuh dengan Hinata sukses membuat semua pandangan menusuk penuh tanya mengarah ke arah mereka berdua.

"Hei apa yang kalian pikirkan, kau pikir aku tega menghianati sahabatku sendiri? Mana mau aku bermain api dengan orang kejam kaya dia yang tega membuat sahabatku teerbaring di rumah sakit!" teriak Sakura merasa disudutkan atas perkataan ngawur suami, ups yang sebentar lagi jadi mantan suaminya.

"_Gomen_ Sakura." ujar Tenten dan Temari bersamaan.

"Sasuke bagaimana bisa kau lakukan hal itu pada Hinata-_hime_, teganya kau melukai adikku. Seharusnya aku tidak menyetujui kau menikahinya!" Neji langsung melancarkan aura membunuh dan berniat untuk memukul Sasuke untungnya Shikamaru dan Naruto bisa mencegahnya jika tidak mungkin muka Sasuke yang indah akan jadi sangat berantakan.

"Salahkan saja adik kesayangamu yang mandul itu, keh." ujar pria berambut raven itu datar.

"Apa kau bilang!" Neji semakin mengeluarkan aura _devil_nya.

"Sasuke hentikan ucapanmu, ini sungguh merepotkan!" Sasuke berlalu begitu saja seolah kejadian tadi hanya angin lalu.

"Kau benar-benar iblis saudara." Sasuke hanya acuh mendengar penuturan sepupunya dan melangkah keluar ruangan 1313 itu.

Tiba-tiba handphone Sakura berdering meninggalkan ketegangan yang sempat tercipta.

"_Moshi-moshi_..,"

"Kau kemana saja kau _forehead_! Cepat ke rumah sakit kasihan Hinata." terdengar suara sesenggukan dari suara sang penelpon yang diketahui adalah Ino.

"Ada apa dengan Hinata? Baik kami akan segera kesana." Sakura langsung menarik kedua temannya, mengerti akan apa yang terjadi Tenten dan Temari hanya mengikuti dari belakang.

Tenten baru saja hendak melangkah keluar ruangan menyusul kedua temannya tetapi langkahnya harus terhenti karena ada seseorang yang menangkap lengannya — Neji.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" ujar Tenten kesal mengetahui siapa yang menahan tangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata?" tanya Neji begitu serius hingga membuat Tenten takjub. Dikembalikannya kesadarannya yang sempat hilang dengan angkuh Tenten melepas tangan Neji dari lengannya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" Rupanya perkataan Tenten tidak membuat sang Hyuuga _prodigy _puas, ditahan lagi pergerakan Tenten.

"Kenapa kau memelototiku seperti itu Hyuuga Neji? Jika kau ingin tau bagaimana keadaan adik sepupumu tanyakan saja pada 'sahabat'mu itu! Dan jangan halangi jalanku!" ujar Tenten dengan dinginnya serta penekanan pada kata sahabat.

Merasa tidak adalagi pengganggu, wanita dengan model rabut cepol dua ini langsung berlari menyusul kedua sahabatnya yang sudah tidak ada di koridor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kemana saja kau lama sekali."

"_Gomen_ Temari-_chan_, Sakura-_chan_ tadi ada sedikit pengganggu. Ayo cepat kita bergegas ke rumah sakit kasian Ino-_chan_ pasti dia cemas menunggu kita."

Mobil pun melaju meninggalkan tempat bernama The Billiardz. Suasana di dalam mobil begitu hening, Temari yang saat ini menyetir memilih fokus dengan jalanan. Lain lagi Sakura yang bimbang dengan dirinya sendiri setelah bertemu dengan suami yang sejujurnya dirindukannya. Apakah keputusannya untuk menceraikan suaminya sudah tepat? Pertanyaan itu senantiasa menghantui pikirannya.

Berbeda dengan Temari dan Sakura, Tenten yang duduk di kursi belakang sedang asyik-asyiknya _browsing_ tentang sang artis idola — Kim So Hyun. Tetapi meski demikian raut wajah cemas tetap bertengger di wajahnya cantik ibu satu anak ini. Bagaimana keadaan Hinata? Itulah yang jadi fokus pikirannya.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama hanya sekitar setengah jam karena jalanan yang begitu lenggang membuat mereka tiba di rumah sakit sangan ekspres. Dipakirkannya mobil berwarna _pinky_ itu di halaman rumah sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalian darimana saja kenapa baru datang?" tanya Ino sendu, bekas air mata masih setia menggenangi pipi mulusnya.

"Apa yang terjadi Ino-_chan_?" tanya Tenten bingung menyaksikan pemandangan ganjil ini.

"Hina... Hinata-_chan_ kritis."

"APA?" Para ibu muda ini hanya menatap datar ruang kamar nomor 27 itu, perasaan bersalah menyelimuti mereka yang lebih memilih balas dendam daripada mencari sahabatnya itu. Tetapi dalam hal ini mereka tak sepenuhnya salah, apa yang telah mereka lakukan juga semata-mata untuk sahabatnya.

"_Gomen ne_ Ino-_chan_." ujar Temari lirih.

"Hmm sudahlah kalian tak salah kok, semua ini salah laki-laki sialan itu! Malah aku mendukungnya setidaknya kalian bisa menggantikanku membalaskan dendam Hinata." Mereka saling berpelukkan berbagi duka yang mereka rasakan.

Seorang dokter paruh baya berambut pirang yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang sudah tidak muda lagi keluar dari ruangan Hinata sepertinya dokter bernama Tsunade lah yang telah memeriksa Hinata.

"Siapakah keluarga dari nona Hyuuga Hinata." Mendengar suara lembut Tsunade para sahabat Hinata melepaskan pelukkan mereka. Memanggil inisiatif, Temari yang notabene lebih dewasa beberapa bulan menghadap dokter pirang itu.

"Saya keluarganya dokter, apa yang terjadi dengan adik saya?" Terdengar helaan nafas dari sang dokter membuat mereka semakin cemas.

"Gadis itu sungguh beruntung karena Kami-_sama_ masih menyanyanginya jika tidak mungkin, ya kalian tahulah apa yang ku maksud. Hanya saja ia sedang dalam mas kritis setelah kehabisan darah dan cairan. Nona Hinata belum bisa sadarkan diri dan saya juga tak tahu kapan ia akan sadar, semoga saja dia tak mengalami koma. Lalu untuk masalah gegar otak di kepalanya semoga tidak terjadi kerusakan serius di kepalanya karena hasil CT Scan baru keluar besok jadi saya tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan kepalanya. Saya harap kalian senantiasa mendoa'kannya dan memberi semangat agar dia masih bisa melihat dunia. Habis menurut pengamatan saya nona Hinata mengalami trauma yang mengganggu alam sadarnya. Saya permisi dulu, untuk sementara obat akan diberikan melalui injeksi." Jelasnya panjang lebar, dokter cantik itu berusaha menghibur mereka dengan harapan Hinata masih bisa hidup. Meski sebenarnya harapan itu hanya 10%.

Mendengar semua penuturan dokter Tsunade, Temari, Sakura, Ino dan Tenten hanya terpaku mengetahui separah apa kondisi sahabatnya. Rasa kesal hinggap di hati mereka, Hinata yang selalu ramah dan sabar bisa-bisanya mendapatkan cobaan seberat ini dan semua dikarenakan suaminya sendiri.

Kemana kisah cinta semanis gulali dulu? Mengapa kisah cinta itu sekarang lebih pahit dari buah mahoni... Kepercayaan dan kasih sayang yang diberikan Hinata dengan teganya dinodai oleh pengkhianatan Sasuke.

Bahkan dalam hal ini bukan hanya Hinata saja yang menjadi korban cinta monyet, Temari, Tenten, Sakura serta Ino termasuk di dalamnya hanya saja mereka masih lebih beruntung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dibantingnya pintu apartemen mewah membuat wanita berambut merah yang menyadari siapa yang membantingnya kaget dan bingung.

"Ada apa Sasuke-_kun_? Apa yang terjadi kenapa kau mabuk-mabukkan seperti ini." tanyanya cemas.

"Lepas, lepaskan tanganku!" Dihempaskannya tangan wanita yang diketahui bernama Karin itu dengan kasar.

"_Honey _kenapa kau sekasar ini padaku, apa yang terjadi sih?" Tak dihiraukannya suara Karin, Sasuke memilih membantingkan dirinya di kasur dan tertidur.

"Huhh dasar kau ini merepotkan sekali, apa dia bertengkar dengan istrinya? Jika iya baguslah berarti tinggal selangkah lagi aku memilikimu _honey_." desahnya di telinga Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah malam sebaiknya kalian pulang kasian anak-anak pasti mereka butuh teman tidur terutama kau Temari."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Hinata-_chan_?"

"Huffft kau tenang saja aku yang akan menjaga Hinata kalian pulang saja kasihan anak-anak."  
"_Arigatou gozaimasu_ Ino-_chan_."

"Sudahlah Tenten-chan ini kan memang yang harus aku lakukan."

"Lalu apakah kita harus memberi tahu Hiashi-_Jiisan_ mengenai hal ini?" Pertanyaan Sakura sukses membuat pikiran mereka kepada kenyataan yang sebenarnya bagaimanapun juga Hinata masih mempunyai keluarga.

"Kalian tenang saja _Otousan_ sekarang ada di Perancis mengurus kantor cabang Hyuuga corp yang baru didirikan jadi mungkin _Otousan _akan tinggal disana sekitar dua bulan."

"Syukurlah setidaknya kita masih bisa berharap Hinata akan sadar sebelum Ayahnya kembali ke Jepang, jadi untuk sementara kita yang menjaga Hinata dan kuharap kalian jangan memberitahukan hal ini kepada Sasuke ataupun Neji. Agar pemulihan Hinata lebih cepat."

"Ya kau benar Temari, meski mereka adalah keluarga Hinata tetapi merekalah yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi padanya."

"Kau tenang saja Sakura untuk beberapa waktu sebelum perceraian aku dan Tenten adalah ipar Hinata."

Jam menunjukkan pukul 08.00 Pm, merekapun pulang meninggalkan Ino dan Hinata di rumah sakit. Raut wajah lelah ibu muda ini berusaha mereka sembuyikan membayangkan sebentar lagi mereka akan menjumpai buah hati mereka di penitipan anak sebelum pulang ke rumah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Neji apa yang ingin kau lakukan hah?"

"Kau pikir apa Shika tentu saja aku ingin menghajar 'adik ipar'ku!" ucapnya penuh penekanan pada adik ipar.

"Sudahlah Neji hentikkan semua amarah tidak jelasmu ini, ini sudah terlalu merepotkan!" ujarnya lelah, bayangkan saja sudah berjam-jam Shikamaru dan Naruto menahan Neji sampai mereka melupakan suara perut mereka setelah pertemuan dengan sang istri.

"Apa kau bilang? Tidak penting! Sasuke telah menyakiti adikku dan kau bilang tidak penting, hahh?" ujarnya penuh amarah.

Brakk — Nejipun terjatuh tak sadarkan diri, "setidaknya dengan ini dia tak akan mengganggu kita untuk beberapa saat." Cengir Naruto.

"Ya kau benar tumben kau pintar tapi ngomong-ngomong dimana dua Uchiha keparat itu!"

"Sudahlah Shika daripada mempedulikan mereka lebih baik kita cari makan, perutku lapar sekali."

"Ya,. Lihat saja Sasuke kau harus membalas semua ini, ck _mendokusai_!" Pria berkepala nanas itupun meniggalkan ruangan tempat mereka bermain billiard itu begitu saja.

"Shika tunggu! Lalu bagaimana dengan Neji?"

"Sudah biarkan saja orang merepotkan itu."

Merekapun berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Neji tanpa sadar kalau pria berambut coklat itu hanya pura-pura pingsan saat naruto memukulnya dengan tongkat baseball.

"Awas kau Uchiha brengsek!" ujarnya sambil lalu meninggalkan ruangan 1313 itu.

**TBC**

Maaf karena updatenya lama banget jujur saja saya maunya updatenya secepatnya tetapi mau gimana lagi karena tiba-tiba saya sakit jadi saya baru bisa mengupdate saat ini. O'ya maafkan saya kalau chapter ini pendek dan semakin ancur. Terima kasih saya ucapkan kepada para reader yang udah mau membaca bahkan menghadihi dengan alert juga memfavoritkan fic gaje bin abal saya. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning! Typo, OOC terutama Neji dan sederet kesalahan fatal lainnya.**

**Naruto hanya punya Masashi Kishimoto-**_**sensei  
**_**!**

"Hinata, kenapa nasibmu begitu malang. Teganya Sasuke mencampakkanmu, jujur aku menyesal kenapa waktu di Senior High School aku begitu menyukainya sampai-sampai membuat fans club untuknya. Hahaha sungguh bodoh ternyata pangeran sekolah yang begitu di dambakan tak lebih dari seorang bajingan! Aku teringat ketika dia dan kau mengakui hubungan kalian setelah upacara kelulusan selesai, sungguh membuat aku dan para fansnya cemburu setengah mati. Meski saat itu sudah ada Sai di sampingku, ya Sai... ahh Hinata! Aku tau keadaanmu lebih parah di bandingku, ta...tapi aa...aku juga tak kuat dengan semua ini Hinata..." Ino tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya, tangisnya pecah. Tak peduli sudah larut malam, gadis yang biasanya selalu ceria kini hanya bisa tertunduk dan menangis sejadi-jadinya, sprei putih ranjang rumah sakit yang tengah ditiduri sahabatnya menjadi basah karena air matanya.

Setelah puas menangis kelopak indahnya pun tertutup membawanya ke alam mimpi. Tanpa disadari siapapun, tampak bayangan seseorang dari arah jendela ruang 27 itu. Bayangan itu hanya terdiam menatap penghuni ruang 27, tak ada pergerakan sedikitpun hanya saja kedua matanya terus menatap ke arah Hinata dan Ino seolah-olah ingin menerkam mereka.

Sudah empat puluh lima menit berlalu tetapi nampaknya hal itu tak membuatnya bosan menatap kedua wanita tersebut, meski tak terlalu jelas karena keadaan ruangan yang bisa dibilang cukup gelap. Merasa puas dengan hal itu — bayangan yang ternyata adalah seorang pemuda tampan hanya menghela nafas lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tidak tidur Temari?" tanyanya heran mendapati sahabatnya duduk di salah satu sofa di ruang tamu.

"Aku tak mengantuk, kau sendiri kenapa tidak tidur Sakura?" Sakura hanya menghela nafas, "aku hanya tak mengantuk." lanjutnya.

"Sudahlah jangan berbohong, matamu menunjukkan kau sangat mengantuk Saku-_chan_? Apa kau ingin aku temani?" candanya, Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Memang benar yang dikatakan sahabatnya yang entah mengapa dari masa sekolah hingga menikah sangat menyukai _style_ rambut kuncir empat, dia memang sangat mengantuk tetapi kegalauan hatinya membuat wanita berambut _soft pink_ ini tetap terjaga.

"Sungguh aneh ya nasib kita?" Temari memulai pembicaraan bosan dengan kecanggungan yang terasa.

"Emmm maksudmu apa Tema-_chan_?"

"Aduh kenapa dengan sahabatku yang pintar ini? Setelah lulus dari Universitas Konoha jurusan keperawatan kok _loading_nya lama banget?" Sakura hanya tertawa mendengar ejekkan sahabatnya, Temari pun ikut tertawa. Setidaknya suasana sudah tidak canggung lagi.

"Apa maksudmu mengenai pernikahan kita?"

"Akhirnya, Sakura-_chan _yang pintar kembali?"

"Sudahlah jangan bercanda Tema-_chan_ tidak lucu tau..." semburnya. "Kalau tidak lucu kenapa tertawa?" cercahnya jahil sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Hanya ingin saja, memangnya tidak boleh? Hmm."

"Dasar tidak mau mengalah."

"Sendirinya..."

"Hahaha sudahlah kok jadi ngelantur gini, jujur saja Sakura di antara kita berlima aku paling tidak menyangka Hinata akan mendapatkan perlakuan yang tidak semestinya." Sakura hanya menghela nafas mendapati topik pembicaraan mulai serius.

"Ya kau benar. Di antara kita Hinata adalah yang paling baik serta penurut, meski kehidupannya bak putri raja tetapi hal demikian tak membuatnya menjadi angkuh dan sombong. Justru malah sebaiknya dia begitu rendah hati hanya saja dia terlalu pemalu."

"Hmm primadona yang pemalu namun akhirnya mendapatkan pangeran paling tampan di sekolah..."

"Sayangnya pangeran tampan itu tak lebih dari orang biadab!" ucap Sakura dengan berapi-api membuat Temari tertegun mendengarnya.

"Ya, tapi bukankah si biadab itu adalah pangeran idolamu di antara ke lima pangeran tampan sekolah?" Temari hanya bermaksud memperbaiki suasana yang sempat memanas namun sayangnya Sakura malah menanggapi serius perkataannya.

"Aku tau, betapa bodohnya aku mengejar-ngejarnya sejak di _Elementary School_ hingga _Senior High School_. Dimana setiap saat aku selalu berharap dia akan membalas perasaanku. Ya setidaknya aku beruntung tidak bersamanya, tetapi bagaimana dengan Hinata..." tangisnya pecah membayangkan sahabatnya yang terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit. Temari langsung memeluk sahabatnya ikut menangis bersama.

Ohh Kami-_sama_, kapan kau akan berikan kebahagiaan pada mereka? Apakah tidak terlalu kejam cobaan yang kau berikan pada mereka...

Ya inilah kehidupan, tak semuanya berjalan sesuai keinginanmu... Ibarat arus air meski tenang bukan berarti tak akan ada ombak. Hanya saja pertanyaannya apakah kau siap menghadapi ombak yang tiba-tiba datang? Hiperboliskah?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Shikamaru gawat!" teriak Naruto histeris, nafasnya tampak tak beraturan saking paniknya.

"Tayuya sudah dulu ya, sampai jumpa besok di caffe biasa.."

"Jangan telat ya sayang, kau tau kan aku tidak suka menunggu?" Sambungan ponselpun terputus, kini nampaklah pria berambut nanas dengan perempatan di dahinya serta pandangan yang — membunuh ke arah pria berambut duren yang entah kenapa masih bisa nyengir dengan _innoncent_nya.

"Tayuya itu siapa Shika?" tanyanya masih -sok- _innoncent_ yang membuat pemuda lawan bicaranya hanya mendengus malas.

"Bukan urusanmu, ada apa?" tanyanya terlalu langsung ke inti permasalahan, Naruto hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Shikamaru hanya menguap dan berjalan malas menuju ruangan 1313 yang sempat dia tinggalkan untuk menikmati suasana malam — bilang saja untuk cari makan.

Menyadari sahabatnya sudah tak ada di hadapannya, Naruto baru sadar kalau dia ingin mengatakan...

"Neji! Kemana kau?"

O'ya itulah yang ingin di katakan si pirang tadi yang sudah lebih duku masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Shika kau mau kemana?" Melihat tampang Naruto entah kenapa membuatnya semakin menyadari sahabat pirangnya terlalu _MENDOKUSAI!_

"Ayo kita susul _mendokusai_ dua?"

"Shika, _mendokusai_ dua itu apa?" Lagi-lagi perempatan jalan tergambarkan jelas di dahi pemuda Nara.

"Jangan banyak tanya! Ikuti saja aku _mendokusai_ satu!"

"Nah kalo _mendokusai_ satu itu apa, Shika?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rembulan tergantikan mentari, burung-burung pun berkicau ria menandakan hari sudah paagi. Tampak di depan pagar megah kediaman Uchiha seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang tertidur menyender di gerbang dengan kubangan di sekitar sudut bibirnya — tunggu dulu jangan simpulkan ini sebagai iler. Kubangan itu hanya tanda bangun tidur dengan posisi yang tidak pewe — posisi uweeenak.

Silaunya sinar mentari memaksa pemuda tampan keturunan Hyuuga membuka mata lavendernya. Sadar saat ini sudah pagi dan posisinya tidak 'elit' membuatnya dengan tergesa-gesa berdiri dan memperbaiki penampilannya. Serta dalam hati berkomat-kamit agar tidak menyaksikan keadaan tidurnya. Gak lucu kan kalau ada yang lihat posisi tidurnya yang begitu 'elegan'... Mau di taruh dimana mukanya!

Merasa penampilan sudah _perfect_, Neji langsung memasang tampang jaim bin serem menanti kedatangan si sepupu ipar yang bentar lagi akan di eksekusi...

Sudah tiga puluh lima menit empat puluh empat detik dia menunggu kedatangan si Uchiha yang tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya membuat Neji semakin merana?

Tunggu! Kenapa merana? Ohh roman-romannya si Hyuuga tampan ini sedang menahan lapar karena perut atletisnya sedang asyik berdangdut ria. Tetapi sekali lagi demi _image_, Neji hanya memilih acuh dan seolah-olah tidak mendengarkan acara konser gratisan itu.

Pucuk di pucuk ulam pun tiba itulah kata peribahasa untuk Hyuuga Neji saat ini. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama — bungsu pasangan Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha pun nongol juga terbukti dengan gerbang di belakang rumahnya yang terbuka otomatis.

Merasa ada yang menghalangi jalannya cowok _raven_ ini pun turun dari mobil mewahnya. Ternyata oh ternyata si penghalang jalan bukanlah pengemis yang ia kira sebelumnya melainkan 'sepupu iparnya' hal ini membuat seringai iblisnya muncul dengan cuma-cuma.

"Hn?" tanyanya dengan dua konsonan yang sungguh tak memiliki arti apa-apa dari kaidah bahasa apapun.

Tanpa babibu, pembukaan, permulaan, perkenalan atau basa-basi sekalipun Neji langsung memberi hadiah terindah sepanjang sejarah hadiah pagi hari — bogem mentah bersarang di wajah tampan khas Uchiha membuat sudut bibirnya sedikit berdarah.

"Ternyata Hyuuga yang terkenal dengan tata krama sudah tak punya tata krama rupanya." ujarnya datar serta seringai iblis yang masih setia hadir.

"Diam kau brengsek! Berani-beraninya kau buat adikku menderita, rupanya kau sudah bosan hidup?" Neji yang tak mau kalah dengan Sasuke ikut-ikuttan memamerkan seringainya.

"Brengsek? Bukankah kau sama brengseknya denganku Hyuuga... maksudku suami Tenten?" ucapan Sasuke sukses membuat Neji membisu. Ya benar saja apa yang ia lakukan kepada Tenten bisa dibilang brengsek. _Score_ Sasuke 1, Neji 0 untuk saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ino-_chan_, gomen membuatmu menunggu lama." Mendengar seseorang menepuk punggungnya membuat gadis pirang itu menggeliat dan menampakkan sepasang _aquamarine_ indahnya.

"Tenten?"

"Kau pasti lelah sekali, maaf aku menggangu tidurmu. Kau bisa lanjutkan tidurmu di rumah makasih sudah menunggu Hinata-_chan_?"  
"Tak apa Tenten-_chan_, aduh gak nyangka ternyata sudah pagi. Apa kau bilang tadi? Tentu saja aku akan menjaga Hinata dia kan adik kecilku." Senyum manis tercipta di wajah tirusnya.

"Ino kau kenapa?" Tenten heran melihat mata Ino yang sembab karena semalaman menangis yang ditanya hanya mengernyit heran.

Menyadari maksud pertanyaan sahabatnya Ino hanya menjawab seadanya, "oh ini semalam aku tidak bisa tidur jadi begini deh."

"Tak usah berbohong, cerita saja padaku. Lagipula yang kita alami kan sama, siapa tau dengan berbagi membuat hati sedikit lega." Mendengar penuturan Tenten, Ino langsung menghambur di pelukkan sahabatnya. Diceritakan semua keluh kesahnya, Tenten hanya menanggapi dengan pelukkan hangat. Karena apa yang dirasakan Ino sama seperti yang ia rasakan.

Akhirnya setelah puas berbagi masalah mereka saling melepaskan pelukkan.

"Tenten yang lainnya mana?"

"Sakura mengantar anak-anak ke sekolah sementara Temari menjaga Michi karena mendadak Michi terkena demam. O'ya Ino aku mengantarkan sarapan untukmu, makanlah dulu sebelum ke rumah Sakura biar perutmu tak kosong." Ino hanya tersenyum mendengar perhatian Tenten yang mirip dengan almarhum _Kaa_-_san_nya.

"Siip _Kaa_-_san_!" Tenten hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakkan sahabatnya.

"Tadi kau bilang Michi sakit ya? Kasian Temari dia pasti repot ya sudah aku pulang dulu ya, selamat menjaga putri tidur."

"Jangan lupa sarapan dulu nanti kau sakit lagi."

"_Hai' Kaa_-_san_." Tenten hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengarnya.

Baru beberapa saat Ino meninggalkan Hinata seorang perawat berambut raven mendatangi kamar rawat Hinata.

"_Ohayou_ nona." sapanya lembut ke arah Tenten yang kini duduk di sebelah Hinata merasa ada yang memanggilnya, wanita cantik itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ohayou suster." balasnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Saya suntik nona Hyuuga dulu ya." lanjut perawat yang diketahui bernama Konan.

"Kira-kira kapan adik saya sadar ya sust?" Konan hanya tersenyum miris mendengar pertanyaan Tenten. Karena sepengetahuannya setelah kemarin sempat berbincang-bincang dengan dokter Tsunade mengenai kondisi Hyuuga Hinata. Kemungkinan wanita muda ini sadar dari koma hanya 20% meski masa kritisnya sudah lewat.

"Doa'kan saja semoga nona Hyuuga bisa cepat tersenyum." ucap Konan sekedarnya.

"Kasihan dia hidupnya tak seindah kebaikan hatinya..." Tenten mulai menceritakan duka yang di alami Hinata membuat Konan yang mendengarnya hanya mampu memandang iba.

Dirinya tak habis pikir perempuan secantik itu, bisa-bisanya di duakan dan mendapat perlakuan sehina ini. Sungguh biadab lelaki yang telah melakukan hal demikian pikir perawat cantik itu.

Dia hanya mampu mengelus-elus pundak Tenten yang bergetar menahan tangis.

"Ka...kau sudah me...menikah?" tanya wanita berambut coklat disela tangisnya.

"Belum, saya belum menikah." jawab Konan lembut.

"Semoga jika kau menikah nanti, kau mendapatkan suami yang baik dan pengertian. O'ya maafkan saya sudah menceritakan masalah yang tidak seharusnya anda dengarkan." ungkap Tenten yang sudah bisa mengontrol dirinya.

"Terima kasih untuk doa'nya nona, tidak masalah saya senang bisa mendengarkan keluh kesah anda siapa tahu anda akan lebih lega. Semoga nona dan teman-teman trutama nona Hyuuga dapat sabar menjalani cobaan ini." ungkap Konan tulus.

"Terima kasih juga untuk doa'nya. Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?"

"Ahh maaf nona saya lupa memperkenalkan diri saya, saya Konan. Nama nona siapa ya? Kalau saya boleh tahu."

"Tentu saja boleh, kau panggil saja aku Tenten."

Ternyata dari obrolan singkat hingga merembet kemana-mana sampai-sampai membawa aktor Korea di dalam perbincangan mereka. Ya, Kim So Hyun lah aktor yang beruntung menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka. Rupanya obrolan mereka harus terintrupsi dengan nada pesan yang berbunyi dari ponsel Konan.

Rupanya isi _message_ tersebut menyuruh Konan agar kembali ke pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda oleh ajang ngegossip.

"_Gomen_ Tenten, aku harus kerja sekarang lain kali kita lanjut lagi ya..." Pembicaraan yang semula formal kini menjadi perbincangan santai.

"Ok sampai nanti Konan, kerja yang semangat ya!" Wanita cantik itu hanya tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang 27 menuju segudang pekerjaan kemanusian yang menantinya.

"Hinata-_chan_ kau harus cepat bangun nanti aku kenalkan ke Konan-_chan_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei kalian hentikan perkelahian bodoh itu!"

Hening tak ada tanggapan dari dua orang yang sedang asyik dengan perkelahiannya — serasa duni milik berdualah.

"Ck sungguh merepotkan."

"Ya kau benar Shika mereka berdua memang merepotkan." Merasa familiar dengan suara ini Shika berbalik badan ke arah belakang mendapati Sai berjalan dengan santainya ke arah mereka sambil memamerkan senyum palsunya.

"Hai Sai darimana saja?" teriak Naruto sembari memamerkan senyuman lima jarinya yang sukses mengalahkan senyuman Sai.

Shikamaru hanya memandang malas ke arah sahabat pucat yang datang tak di jemput pulang tak di antar itu.

"Sasuke, Neji daripada berantem di tengah jalan mending di dalam rumah aja diteruskannya." ucapnya datar yang sukses mendatangkan _deathglare_ dari semua sahabatnya minus Naruto yang masih nyengir gaje.

"Tuh kan akhirnya berhenti juga tak terlalu merepotkan kan Shika?" Si Nara hanya mendengus mendengarnya.

"Ada apa Sai?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_ yang mengetahui kebiasaan sepupunya itu.

"Kau memang hebat saudaraku, ya aku hanya ingin memberi _hot news_ saat ini."

"Jangan bertele-tele, cepat katakan ada masalah apa?"

"Tapi ku sarankan kau jangan langsung membunuh Sasuke saat mendengarnya Neji." Perkataan Sai sukses membuat semuanya penasaran terutama Neji, otak cemerlangnya mengerti berita ini menyangkut sepupunya.

"Ada apa dengan Hinata?"

"Kau terlalu terburu-buru tuan, ya kau benar ini tentang Hinata. Ia saat ini sedang koma setelah lewat masa kritis." ucapnya datar tanpa senyuman yang biasa tersaji di bibirnya.

"APA? Hinata koma kau tak salah bicara kan Sai?" tanya Neji cemas sambil mengguncang-guncangkan kerah kemeja Sai.

"Tenangkan dirimu Neji."

"Kau bilang apa Nara? Tenangkan diriku bagaimana aku bisa tenang, jika saat ini adikku sedang koma!" Semuanya hanya membisu tak terkecuali Sasuke — pemuda raven itu hanya diam seribu bahasa meski hatinya bertanya-tanya apakah benar istrinya koma? Sepertinya rasa bersalah mulai hinggap di hati Sasuke hanya saja egonya membuatnya enggan mengakuinya. Ck seorang Uchiha dilahirkan bukan utuk merasa bersalah.

"Kenapa kau diam Uchiha? Apa kau puas membuat adikku seperti itu."

BUGH

"Neji, apa yang kau lakukan! Tenangkan dirimu!" teriak Shikamaru sementara Naruto dan Sai berusaha menahan Neji yang lagi-lagi terbawa emosi.

"Kalian bilang apa, TENANG! Adikku diantara hidup dan mati karena lelaki brengsek itu!" Neji langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan panggilan sahabatnya tentu saja minus Sasuke yang masih diam.

"Sudahlah mungkin saat ini Neji sedang menuju rumah sakit lebih baik kita menyusulnya." ujar Naruto yang daritadi lebih banyak menyimak keadaan, kini mengeluarkan opininya.

"Ya kau benar, ayo kita ke rumah sakit." jawab Sai.

"Kau mau ikut Sasuke? Bagaimana pun kejadiannya, ini semua salahmu. Kenapa semua jadi merepotkan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tenten maaf ya aku datangnya telat habis macet sih, ini ku bawakan makan siang kau belum makan kan?"

"Gak pa-pa kok Sakura makasih ya udah bawa makan siang kebetulan aku belum makan nih." Tenten langsung mengambil makanan dan memakannya dengan lahap membuat Sakura tertawa melihatnya.

"Tenten aku tak menyangka kau selapar itu, apa aku sudah telat sepuluh hari ya untuk membawakan makananmu?" Tenten hanya mendengus menanggapi candaan Sakura.

"Sakura gimana keadaan Michi? O'ya Haru lagi apa?"

"Michi sudah agak baikkan panasnya sudah mulai turun. Tenang saja Tenten anakmu sudah makan dan saat ini sedang tidur siang."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, kau sudah makan Sakura?"

"Tenang saja aku sudah sangaat kenyang, hahahaha."

"Kau dan Ino sama saja selalu bertindak kekanak-kanakkan."

"Ya anggap saja ini latihan sebelum kau menjadi guru taman kanak-kanak." Tenten hanya tersenyum membayangkan cita-citanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata-_chan_?"

"Masih tak ada tanda-tanda dia akan sadar Sakura." Sakura hanya menghela nafas mendengarnya.

"Hinata jangan buat kami sedih kau harus bangun, aku janji setelah kau bangun kita akan jalan-jalan ke semua tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi. Kau pasti sudah tak sabar ke Konoha Park, sekarang disana banyak wahana baru loh."

"Percuma Sakura tetap tak ada reaksi."

"Hinata pasti bisa tertawa bersama kita lagi kan?"

"Pasti kalian harus yakin."

"Dokter Tsunade?"

"Maafkan saya yang baru sempat datang tadi di poliklinik cukup ramai, apakah nona Hinata sudah ada perkembangan?"

"Tidak masalah dokter, sayangnya Hinata-chan belum ada perkembangan apa-apa." ujar Sakura lirih.

"Setidaknya detak jantungnya stabil mungkin Hinata-_chan_ hanya sedang menikmati tidur panjangnya, ya kita berdoa' saja supaya putri tidur ini terbangun dari mimpinya." Tenten dan Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar gurauan sang dokter.

Setidaknya mereka percaya masih ada harapan bagi Hinata, itulah yang mereka percayai —atau lebih tepatnya— berusaha untuk mereka percayai.

"O'ya saya lupa memberi tahu, hasil CT Scan Hinata-_chan_ sudah keluar..." belum sempat Tsunade menjelaskan Sakura sudah memotong, "bagaimana hasilnya dokter? Apakah ada masalah dengan kepala Hinata?" Tsunade hanya terkekeh membuat Sakura serta Tenten harap-harap cemas.

"Kau tidak sabaran sekali nona? Yare-yare biar kau tak penasaran ku beritahu saat ini saja. Maaf ya tidak formal, bukankah membosankan bicara dengan formalitas? Kita bicara santai saja, ok?" Para wanita muda itu hanya mengangguk heran melihat perubahan sikap sang dokter.

"Hasilnya bagus tidak ada masalah apapun pada kepalanya hanya gegar otak ringan, setelah melihat hasil ini aku menyimpulkan," suasana tiba-tiba menjadi begitu hening. "nona muda ini sedang mengalami gangguan traumatik yang hebat pada kejiwaannya yang mengakibatkan alam bawah sadarnya berontak sehingga dia tidak sadarkan diri. Secara kasat mata ia memang terlihat mati tetapi di dalamnya jiwanya sedang berperang untuk tetap hidup atau tidak sama sekali. Kita hanya bisa berharap semoga Hinata-_chan_ masih punya semangat untuk hidup karena semua kondisi tubuhnya baik tak ada cacat untuk sementara pemberian obat diberhentikan hanya suplemen makanan saja." perkataan sang dokter nyentrik itu membuat kedua wanita cantik itu terenyuh — begitu dalamnya kah luka yang dialami Hinata? Hingga membuatnya bagai mayat hidup?

"Apa terlalu sulit penjelasannya? Jangan bengong begitu dong nona-nona, kau membuatku merinding dengan tatapan kalian yang euh—seram! Aku permisi dulu masih ada beberapa pekerjaan yang menanti, ku harap kalian tetap kuat dan terus memberi motivasi agar saudara kalian dapat tersenyum lagi. Jika Hinata sudah sadar atau yah ada sedikit pergerakan hubungi aku ya." ucapnya tulus sambil meletakkan kartu namanya di laci sebelah kiri ranjang Hinata kemudian meninggalkan Tenten dan Sakura yang masih terdiam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dimana ruangan Hyuuga Hinata?" tanya (baca: perintah) — ya, kalian tahulah siapa orang yang sedang mencak-mencak gaje di bagian pusat informasi.

"Sebentar tuan kami cari dulu." ujar salah resepsionis cantik sambil mencari data pasien bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

"Bisakah lebih cepat lagi? Nyari begitu saja lama banget!" Neji kembali dengan ngomel-ngomel gak banget — author heran kenapa hari ini Neji sensitif banget? Apa jangan-jangan karena belum makan?

Sepertinya memang karena belum makan deh buktinya aja tuh perut masih asyik konser. Heran deh orang setajir Neji Hyuuga buat beli makan aja gak bisa. Lah buktinya daritadi pagi sampai matahari berada di atas kepala kok tuh perut gak berhenti konser?

Ok, lupakan masalah perut cowok berambut indah yang ngalahin keanggunan rambut waria, kita baik aja nyokk ke cerita.

"Sabar tuan, ah ini nona Hyuuga Hinata ruang 27 lantai 2." Begitu mendengar tempat Hinata di rawat tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah mengganggu kenyamanan ruang informasi, Neji langsung ngeloyor begitu aja.

"Huh dasar tampangnya doang cakep perilakunya mah kaya orang gak punya adat." sembur resepsionis bermake-up menor yang di sambut anggukan rekannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata kau tidak apa-apakan?"

Siiing—

Kenapa kok jadi diam begini ya? Padahal author kira bakal ada pertumpahan darah, ya secara kan di ruangan Hinata ada Sakura dan Tenten.

Setelah di selidiki rupanya Neji yang gossipnya jenius itu salah masuk kamar saudara-saudara! Ruangan yang dimasuki Neji ini bernomor 22 bukan 27 sepertinya Neji harus cek keoptimalan indera penglihatannya. Lantas kenapa ruangannya sepi? Ya jelas saja sepi orang yang ada di ruangan Cuma Kakek-Kakek berusia kira-kira tujuh puluh tahun yang sedang asyik-asyiknya tidur — semoga saja bukan tidur selamanya ya Kek...

Menyadari ruangan sepi dan mumpung gak ada orang dengan malu-malu kerbau Neji pun keluar ruangan layaknya maling ayam yang sedang mengendap-endap di kandang ayam.

Tetapi rupanya dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak padanya. Baru saja keluar ruangan sudah harus tertangkap kering berhubung ruangan berAC jadi gak keringetan alias basah.

"Neji, bukannya ruangan Hinata nomor 27 ya?"

"Hn."

"Lantas kenapa kau masuk ke kamar nomor 22?" tanya Naruto lagi bingung tentu saja masih dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Apa kau salah kamar?" GOTCHA! Kau jenius Sai, Hyuuga Neji memang salah kamar. Neji hanya diam dan tetap memasng tampang -sok- _cool_ andalannya, meski hatinya jadi ikuttan dangdutan sama halnya dengan perutnya.

"Hahahaha Neji salah masuk kamar, bwahahahaha." Naruto tertawa dengan terpingkal-pingkalnya sementara Sai, Shikamaru serta Sasuke yang juga ada di kejadian perkara hanya menyeriai dengan tatapan mengejek. _Poor _Neji...

"Bukan urusan kalian." Neji langsung meneruskan perjalanannya .

"Neji bukankah kamar Hinata ke arah sini?" Neji langsung berbalik arah dan menampakkan tampang tanpa dosa meski dalam hati memaki Naruto dan mulut besarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini hanya tinggal Sakura sendiri yang menunggui Hinata mengingat Tenten baru saja pamit pulang beberapa menit yang lalu.

Gadis berambut unik itu hanya diam memandangi sahabatnya tak ada satu kata pun terucap dari mulutnya. Keheningan yang tercipta membuat suasana menjadi semakin menyesakkan.

"Hinata!" Lagi-lagi Neji merubah suasana dari keheningan menjadi kegaduhan. Lelaki jangkung itu langsung menghampiri Hinata kemudian memeluknya mengacuhkan Sakura yang duduk di sebelah Hinata.

Melihat keadaan Hinata membuat para pria tampan itu hanya diam bahkan Naruto yang paling hyperaktif hanya menunduk. Neji terus memeluk saudaranya tak peduli berapa banyak airmata yang keluar dan membasahi baju Hinata dilupakannya semua image dingin serta _stoic_nya.

"Cih apa peduli kalian, masih punya muka juga datang kesini." Dua tangan dilipat di depan dada dan pandangan menusuk di arahkan Sakura.

Merasa tak ada tanggapan, Sakura semakin terpancing untuk mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya.

"Neji, Neji kalau kau masih peduli dengan sepupumu seharusnya kau berterima kasih dan meminta maaf kepada istrimu yang sudah bersedia menjaga Hinata dari pagi sebelum ku gantikan." Hening tak ada jawaban.

"Dan kau Shikamaru! Apa kau tidak peduli lagi kepada anak-anakmu, kau tau saat ini Michi sedang sakit!" Masih sama tak ada jawaban sampai suara dering ponsel Shikamaru berbunyi.

Pemuda Nara itu langsung keluar dari ruangan begitu mengetahui si penelepon adalah Tayuya.

"Cih dasar pengecut!" umpat Sakura, mata lavendernya melirik ke belakang dan... pandangannya bertemu dengan sepasang _onyx_ milik Sasuke sontak seringai terpampang di wajahnya.

"Kau masih punya nyali juga untuk kesini, eh Sasuke? Kenapa diam saja? Apa sebegitu senangnya kah dirimu melihat Hinata seperti ini?" Kesal karena tak ada reaksi berarti dari Sasuke, Sakura langsung melangkah mendekati Sasuke — _onyx_ bertemu _emerald _— dipukulnya Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Diam itulah reaksi Sasuke.

Naruto berusaha menghentikkan pukulan Sakura di rengkuhnya tubuh istrinya agar menjauh dari Sasuke tetapi Sakura memberontak. Pertahanan gadis itu sudah _final _mengetahui keadaan sahabatnya membuat emosinya menguar-nguar tatkala mendapati si bianglala berdiri di hadapannya.

"Lepaskan aku _baka_! Biar si brengsek ini tau betapa menderitanya sahabatku. Kenapa kau diam tidak punya mulut, heh? Kembalikan Hinata, Sasuke? Kembalikan senyuman malaikatnya!" Tetap tak ada suara — Sasuke masih memilih diam _onyx_nya meredup. Sahabatnya yang lain hanya memandang pilu ke arah Naruto kecuali Neji yang masih dengan dunianya berada di pelukkan Hinata tak mengiraukan keributan yang terjadi.

Naruto masih berusaha menenangkan istrinya melihat Sasuke yang semakin tersudutkan, Sai pun membawa Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan Hinata.

"Kenapa kau lari? Dasar pengecut! Kembalikan sahabatku, kembalikan!" Tidak kuat menahan beban Sakura meringsut di pelukkannya Naruto, wajahnya begitu sembab karena air mata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf Tayuya hari ini kita tak bisa bertemu dulu."

"Kenapa Shika? Apa kau tak peduli padaku lagi?" Terdengar suara merajuk dari seberang sana.

"Bukan begitu sayang, aku janji besok kita jalan-jalan ke semua tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi, ok?"

"Awas ya kalo bohong." Sambungan ponsel pun terputus.

"Woy Shika darimana saja kau, coba tadi ada disana…"

"Apakah Sakura memukuli Sasuke? Dan saat ini kau bawa kemana Sasuke?" Sai hanya tersenyum palsu mendengar jawaban Shikamaru.

"Ayo antar aku ke tempat Sasuke, Sai."

"Bersemangat sekali kau, yahh mentang-mentang habis di telepon selingkuhan." Shikamaru hanya memasang wajah malas.

"Sepertinya kau harus mengunjungi Temari, apa kau tidak kasian dengan Michi bukankah dia sedang sakit?"

"Sejak kapan seorang Sai jadi cerewet, oh sejak menikah rupanya eh pengantin baru?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana di ruang 27 tidak banyak berubah, Sakura masih menangis sementara Naruto berusaha menghibur istrinya yang tentu saja tidak ditanggapi olehnya. Hanya saja Neji Hyuuga sudah mulai tenang dan memilih duduk di sebelah Hinata sambil berulang kali memohon agar Hinata bangun dari tidurnya.

"Sakura...?"

Temari, Tenten serta Ino hanya mengernyit heran menyaksikan pemandangan yang tersaji.

Ino langsung menghampiri Sakura kemudian menenangkannya, Naruto yang bingung dengan keadaan saat ini memilih menghampiri Neji.

"Kenapa kalian ada disini?" bentak Temari, menurutnya karena Naruto dan Nejilah sahabatnya menangis.

"Aku hanya ingin menjenguk adikku." Kini Nehi mulai bersuara dengan tegas setelah beberapa menit lalu dia baru bisa menenangkan dirinya.

"Kau masih berpikir Hinata adalah adikmu? Ku kira kau sudah membuang Hinata sama seperti sahabatmu itu." ujar Tenten sarkastik, Neji hanya diam merasa percuma meladeni 'istri'nya itu.

"Hinata!" Neji langsung memeluk Hinata menyadari sepupunya baru saja menggerakkan tangannya.

Para wanita cantik itupun langsung mengerubungi gadis berambut _indigo_ itu. Akhirnya setelah dua hari tidak sadarkan diri, Hinata menampakkan kembali mata seputih mutiaranya.

"Enggh..." lenguhnya lirih.

"Tenten cepat telepon Tsunade!" ujar Sakura semangat.

Terima kasih _Kami_-_sama_...

Melihat Hinata yang berangsur sadar, Naruto mengambil inisiatif untuk mengirim pesan pendek ke Sai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke aku tau ini semua bukan salahmu, ini dinginkan lah otakmu." Shikamaru melemparkan sekaleng _softdrink_ ke arahnya.

Sasuke langsung meminumnya dalam sekali tenggak. Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di hatinya terutama rasa bersalah atas kejadian yang menimpa Hinata.

Dering sms membuat Shikamaru serta Sasuke kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Ayo cepat kita ke tempat Hinata, dia sudah sadar." Mendengar ucapan Sai, Sasuke langsung berlari dari parkiran menuju tempat istrinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tsunade langsung masuk ke ruang rawat Hinata kemudian memeriksa keadaannya bersama tiga orang perawat. Ke lima orang yang tadi ada di ruangan Hinata, terpaksa menunggu di ruang tunggu sampai pemeriksaan selesai.

"Naruto, bagaimana keadaan Hinata?" Pria blonde itu hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Entahlah dokter sedang memeriksanya." Sasuke hanya menghela nafas.

"Syukurlah keadaannya baik-baik saja, dia memang gadis yang kuat. Kalian bisa menjenguknya sekarang." Mendengar suara Tsunade bagaikan hujan di tengah tanah kerontang — begitu menyejukkan.

Mereka semua langsung masuk dan mengerubungi Hinata, membuat si pasien kebingungan sendiri.

"Sakura-_chan_, Ino-_chan_, Temari-_chan_, Tenten-_chan_..." Hinata mengabsen satu persatu sahabat-sahabatnya, "_Nii_-_san_, Naruto-_kun_, Sai-_kun_, Shikamaru-_kun_ emm lalu kau siapa?" tuding Hinata ke arah Sasuke.

"Hinata kau bisa bercanda juga ya, ini _teme_ eh maksudku Sasuke suamimu." Hinata hanya memandang bingung ke arah Naruto dan sahabatnya.

"Sasuke? Suamiku? Memangnya aku sudah menikah ya?" Mendengar pertanyaan Hinata membuat jiwa Sasuke serasa pias, bagaimana mungkin Hinata melupakan dirinya yang notabenenya adalah suaminya sendiri.

"Iya Hinata kau belum menikah, dia hanya orang asing." Mendengar perkataan Ino sontak memicu tatapan ganjil dari para pria minus Neji yang memilih acuh.

"Apa yang kau katakan Ino, jaga mulutmu baik-baik! Sasuke itu suaminya Hinata." Sai merasa kesl dengan peryataan sepihak istrinya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Toh sebentar lagi Hinata juga akan menceraikan Sasuke." Sasuke hanya diam, ya Ino memang benar dia tak pantas di panggil sebagai suami jika karena ulahnya istrinya menderita.

Hinata langsung memegang kepalanya merasakan kepalanya yang serasa ditusuk paku. Sasuke dengan sigap membantu Hinata tak dihiraukan tatapan para wanita yang menghalanginya.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa kan? Maafkan aku Hinata." katanya lirih.

**TBC**

Sepertinya ceritanya semakin membosankan dan monoton, maafkan ketidakbisaan saya dalam meramu cerita ini. Semoga tidak terlalu buruk untuk dibaca. Saya menerima saran serta kritikan, flame juga tak masalah sampaikan saja lewat review...

Gak nyangka ya tinggal sembilan hari lagi lebaran. Maka dari itu saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika ada kesalahan baik langsung maupun tidak.

O'ya maafkan saya juga yang kemungkinan akan telat update chapter lima dikarenakan mau mudik, hehehe.

Semoga kita semua mencapai kemenangan di hari yang fitri nanti, bagi yang merayakan.

**Special Thanks:**

**RikurohiYuki03, hirartsuhyugga, ****Kimidori hana, Ai HinataLawliet, Dheani Shiroonna Hyouichiffer, Sukie 'Suu' Foxie, hikaru: **Ok, semoga di ch ini gk terlalu drama/hurt dan sisi humor singkatnya nyampe (emangnya ku naro sisi humor gak ya?)**, Kaka: **Kalo masalah itu nanti kita interogasi Sasuke aja ya bareng-bareng, semoga aja belom kalo enggak?**, n: **Yupz pasti dihajar sama Neji si Sasu.**, Od3rsChWank mi4w-mia4w: **Saya manggil kamu apa ya? Sama-sama makasih juga sudah membaca, semoga balesan untuk Sasu di ch ini setimpal.**, arigatou: **Ini udah update sekilat yang saya bisa, hehehehe.**, Kagayaku Aomizu, uchihyuu nagisa, Charlene Choi, Nerazzuri un login: **Ya ampun saya udah buat kesalahan sefatal itu, maklum ka kebiasaan buat pelayan wanita.**, Uchiha Miyuki, Haruno aoi.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning : Standar applied**

**Disclaimer : Naruto selamanya punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**A/n : Terima kasih buat yg udh baca n review ch kmrn, maaf ya krna author gak bisa bls reviewny satu-satu n maaf juga karena lama banget updny... fic ini saya persembahkan buat seluruh fans SasuHina, selamat membaca.. :)  
**

"Akhirnya kau terbangun juga Hinata-_chan_, kau tahu betapa kami sangat merindukan sang putri tidur terbangun," canda Ino, Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"O'ya Ino-_chan_, kemana Sakura, Temari dan Tenten-_nee_?" Hinata merasa aneh saat memanggil Tenten dengan sebutan _Onee_, entah mengapa wanita muda itu merasa déjà vu, hanya saja tak di hiraukannya sekelebat pikiran aneh yang sempat singgah di benaknya.

"Mereka sedang mengantar anak mereka ke sekolah Hinata-_chan_, paling sebentar lagi mereka kesini, o'ya kau mau apel, sekalian aku kupaskan ya?"

"Anak, anak siapa?" tanyanya bingung, Ino membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sahabatnya dengan pandangan ganjil.

"Ya, tentu saja anak meraka Hinata-_chan_." ucapnya sambil melanjutkan kegiatan mengupas apelnya.

"Memangnya kapan mereka menikah, kok aku gak diundang sih?" ucapnya _innoncent_ dan sukses membuat Ino terkejut.

"Ya, mereka memang sudah menikah dan bahkan sebentar lagi mereka bercerai!"

"Bercerai?"

'Oops, apa yang kukatakan? Dasar mulut ini!' batin Ino.

"Apa maksudmu dengan bercerai?" Hinata melambaikan tangannya dihadapan Ino yang masih asyik dengan dunianya.

"Ah tidak, bukan apa-apa, aku hanya bercanda. Ini apelnya tuan putri, selamat menikmati."

"Benarkah hanya bercanda, ratu gossip, eh?" Sindirnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat sahabatnya berkacang pinggang dengan senyum angkuhnya.

Ino pun menjitak pelan kepala sahabatnya, "adik kecilku sejak kapan kau jadi bandel," candanya membuat Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ino yang melihatnya semakin gemas saja untuk mencubit pipi _chubby _sahabatnya dan mereka pun tertawa bersama.

Pria bermata _onyx_ itu hanya tersenyum miris melihat tawa wanitanya dari balik pintu.

'Apakah kau sudah benar-benar melupakanku Hinata?' tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, matanya menjelajah ke ruangan itu. Pandangannya terhenti disebuah papan bernamakan pasien, Hyuuga Hinata. ' Bahkan kau sudah menghapus Uchiha dari namamu. Maafkan aku _hime_, maaf.' Batinnya lirih.

"Maaf tuan, apa tuan hendak masuk atau tidak? Permisi saya hendak mengecek pasien." Sasuke langsung pergi begitu saja membuat Konan –suster yang tadi menyapanya- memandang kesal sosok angkuh yang begitu rapuh.

"Sasuke kau kemana saja, tidak tahu ngumpul," diacuhkannya suara cempreng Naruto dengan terus melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto merasa bingung dengan langkah Sasuke, entah kenapa si pirang ini merasa Sasuke salah jalan. Tetapi setahunya Sasuke cukup jenius untuk menghapal tempat tongkrongan mereka atau jangan-jangan Sasuke ingin pergi ketempat lain. Mendapatkan suatu konklusi yang benar dengan menghabiskan lima menit di tengan jalan tanpa gerakan, berhasil membuatnya kehilangan SASUKE. Dia pun cepat-cepat berlari, siapa tahu masih bisa mengejar _teme_-nya. Ya, sepertinya Naruto memang harus belajar di C-Mon biar bisa berpikir cepat atau malah berhitung cepat, entahlah.

Oke, daripada terus membahas cara berpikir si _dobe_ itu, mari kita lanjut kebagian berikutnya, detik-detik kegalauan para suami ter'cinta' kita.

"Wah, Sasuke apa kabar? Hm.. tak kusangka ya kita bertemu disini, sungguh kebetulan yang mengasikkan, jadi ayo sebaiknya kita…" mata coklatnya bergerak mengikuti arah jarum jam mencari objek yang tepat, "oh ya kita kesana saja yuk, aku kangen dango, kau yang traktir ya." Tanpa aba-aba tangan Sasuke langsung ditarik olehnya ke sebuah kedai dango.

"_Jii_-_san_ aku mau lima puluh tusuk dango, yang cepat ya." Sasuke hanya melotot mengetahui nafsu makan orang didepannya, 'lima puluh tusuk dango, siapa yang akan menghabiskannya?' pikirnya.

" Kau tak haus Sasuke,kenapa tehmu tidak diminum?"

"Masih panas."

"Hehehe, kukira kau mau mencoba sensasinya." Katanya sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau seperti _dobe_ kedua saja Kiba, lama tak berjumpa. Bagaimana Afrika?" Ternyata oh ternyata yang mengajak Sasuke adalah Kiba, makanya _reader_ jangan menuduh yang tidak-tidak dulu, oke?

"Ternyata Hinata telah mengubah sang _ice_ _prince_ menjadi lebih hangat ya, hehe tak biasanya Uchiha banyak bicara. Kabarku baik bahkan sangat baik seperti yang kau lihat Sasuke." Seringainya semakin lebar saat melihat perubahan ekspresi temannya walau hanya perubahan minor.

Sasuke dengan cepat dapat mengendalikan dirinya saat mendengar nama Hinata disebutkan oleh Kiba.

Akhirnya dango lima puluh tusuk itu dihidangkan di meja , asap masih mengepul menandakan dango itu masih panas. Kiba langsung menyambar dua tusuk dango dan melahapnya dengan penuh semangat.

"Kenapa tak di makan Sasuke? Ini enak dan tidak beracun loh," ungkapnya _innoncent_.

"Masih panas," ucapnya datar sambil menyeruput tehnya, Kiba hanya memamerkan giginya di iringi senyumnya yang begitu menawan, sampai membuat Sasuke takjub melihatnya, eiits.. tunggu jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak dulu, Sasuke hanya kagum dengan kekuatan gigi Kiba yang mampu memakan hidangan panas yang tersaji dengan sekali lahap. Hmm iya ya, kira-kira pasta gigi apa yang tuan Inuzuka pakai?

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan melakukan hal sekejam itu pada Hinata. Padahal saat itu, aku begitu terluka menyaksikan _hime _mengenakan gaun putih dan bersanding denganmu. Saat itu ia begitu bahagia, senyumnya begitu indah, membuatku terpaksa merelakan dirinya untukmu…" Sasuke hanya diam mendengar penuturan Kiba, matanya menerawang ke masa lalu —masa lalu yang begitu indah.

"Kenapa Sasuke, kenapa kau sakiti _hime_! Memang seperti apa wanita itu hingga kau tega menyakitinya, hah?" Kiba langsung menarik kerah kemeja yang di kenakan Sasuke, memancing perkelahian di kedai dango itu, tetapi anehnya Sasuke hanya diam saja meski kawannya mencaci makinya.

"Ino yang memberitahumu?" tanya Sasuke datar, tetapi setidaknya pertanyaan Sasuke menetralisir emosi Kiba. Terbukti saat pria berambut cokelat itu menurunkan tangannya dari kerah kemeja Sasuke dan membuat para penghuni kedai bersyukur, setidaknya tidak akan terjadi perkelahian.

"Ya, kau memang pintar Sasuke. Setidaknya aku sangat berterima kasih kepadanya karena dia mau memberitahuku lewat e-mail tentang kejadian yang menimpa mereka dan membuatku berada di Konoha saat ini." Kiba kembali melanjutkan acara santap dango ke-tiga puluhnya sementara Sasuke baru menghabiskan lima tusuk dangonya, oh sebaiknya kita melupakan masalah dango yang mereka makan dan kita lihat sama-sama kegiatan berikutnya.

"Apa saja yang telah diceritakannya?"

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke hanya mendengus, 'kenapa Sai bisa menikahi wanita seperti itu sih, dasar tukang gosip yang merepotkan. Jangan-jangan masalah ini sudah menyebar ke seluruh dunia.' pikir Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Oh ya aku hampir lupa, aku masih menyukai Hinata, Sasuke. Kau tahukan, apa yang kumaksud dengan itu." Perkataan Kiba, sontak membuat pria dengan gaya rambut aneh itu melotot.

"Hm sudah ya Sasuke, aku ingin bertemu dengan _hime_. Kau yang bayar ya dangonya, aku lupa bawa dompet. _Arigatou_ yah, jangan lupa sering-sering traktir, hehehe nanti aku juga akan mentraktirmu kok tenang saja." Pria itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dengan tepukan di bahu sebagai salamnya.

"_Jii_-_san_, dangonya enak sekali, kapan-kapan kalau aku kesini kasih bonus ya." Teriaknya seperti anak kecil, _kawai_, begitulah pikir para pelanggan lainnya.

"Sasuke, mulai saat ini kita bersaing." Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, senyuman langkah itu membuat beberapa wanita pingsan ditempat. Begitu hebatnya kah kharisma SasuKiba, sampai membuat kedai ini begitu ramai.

"Berapa semuanya?"

"Untuk kalian ku kasih gratis, tapi lain kali main kesini ya, ajak temanmu juga." Sasuke hanya melongo mendengarnya tetapi otak jeniusnya tidak mempermasalahkannya karena pikirannya kita telah terfokus oleh ucapan Kiba.

'Setidaknya jika mereka ke sini akan banyak wanita cantik yang datang.' pikir pemilik kedai dengan tampang mesumnya— Jiraiya.

-MARRIAGE CONFLICT-

"_Teme_, darimana saja kau! Hah, hah aku ngos-ngosan mencarimu." Naruto langsung memeluk erat lengan kanan Sasuke, mendekapnya erat, seolah takut si empunya tangan akan menghilang jika ia melepaskan genggamannya.

"Ayo kita kesana, kurasa mereka sudah menunggu kita untuk permainan yang seru. Lagipula taruhannya hebat _teme_, yang menang boleh minta apa aja. Aku tidak sabar makan ramen sepuasnya jika menang. Sakura dan Hoshi juga pasti senang, hahaha tidak terbayang rasanya melihat Hoshi bersemangat memakan puluhan mangkuk ramen. Bagaimana denganmu Sasuke, jika kau menang, kau ingin apa?"

Sasuke hanya diam tanpa berkomentar sedikitpun mendengar celotehan Naruto. Naruto merasakan ada keanehan pada diri Sasuke tetapi Naruto memilih diam dan membawa kakinya mengikuti Sasuke berjalan menuju tempat billiard langganan mereka.

"Masih punya nyali juga kau, eh pantat ayam." Sasuke langsung memberikan _death glare_ terbaiknya saat rambut kebanggaannya di pandang sebelah mata. Mendapati yang mengejeknya adalah si sadako —Hyuuga Neji— Sasuke memilih diam.

"Hehh kenapa kau diam, cih tak kusangka kau adalah seorang pengecut! " Sasuke mengakui dia memang telah melakukan hal yang salah, namun di cap sebagai pengecut tentu membuat harga dirinya terinjak-injak.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara _**nii-san**_, aku bukan pengecut atau ternyata kau yang seorang pengecut?" sindir pria _raven_ itu dengan penekanan pada kata _nii-san_.

Kata-kata semanis gula batu khas Sasuke bagaikan obor olimpiade yang kini telah meluap-luap di hati _prodigy_ Hyuuga itu, oh oke ini terlalu berbelit-belit, baiklah langsung _to the point_ saja ke kemarahan Neji Hyuuga.

"Tutup mulutmu Uchiha atau aku akan …" Sayang di sayang perkataan neji harus di-_cut_ oleh sang sutradara —Shikamaru Nara yang reflek menahan tubuh Neji yang hendak memberikan kenang-kenangan kepada bungsu Uchiha, setelah tadi dirinya hanya diam mengamati atau bahasa santainya, 'malas dan ingin tidur'.

"Hentikan Neji, jaga emosimu! Dan kau, jaga bicaramu!"

"Hn, apa urusanmu brengsek."

"Sudahlah jangan bertengkar sepupu, bukankah kita sama-sama brengsek.'' Perkataan yang begitu frontal keluar begitu saja dari bibir tipis Uchiha Sai dan efek dari ucapannya yang tanpa permisi itu…

"Apa maksudmu, brengsek? Aku tidak brengsek dan sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi, kok tumben-tumbennya Sasuke dan Neji emosian. Apa kalian sedang latihan _acting_?''

Ya ya ya, kalian tahu kan siapa yang membuat _statement_ sepolos ini? _Well_ kalian benar dialah, Uzumaki Naruto."

-MARRIAGE CONFLICT

"Darimana saja kau, cihh segitu betahnya ya, ngadepin perempuan mandul."

Mendengar Karin mengejek Hinata, membuat amarah Sasuke membuncah, di bantingnya Karin ke kasur dan di pandangnya dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Ahh, Sasuke-kun segitu kangennya kau padaku, tapi inikan masih sore untuk memulai, ahh." Ucap Karin dengan nada menggoda.

Sasuke yang masih dikuasai emosi langsung mencekik Karin, membuat wanita berambut merah itu kesulitan bernafas.

"Sas..suke a..apa yang kau lakukan! Hentikan, kau ingin a…anakmu mati, hah!" Dengan susah payah Karin berusaha menghentikan tindakan Sasuke, di tahannya kedua tangan Sasuke yang terus mencengkram lehernya dengan susah payah.

'Anakmu mati.' kata itu terus terngiang-ngiang di pikiran Sasuke, membuatnya sadar akan apa yang sedang di lakukannya, di lepaskan kedua tangannya dari leher Karin.

"Rupanya kau masih peduli juga padaku. Ya, asal kau tahu saja Uchiha Sasuke, aku kini sedang mengandung anakmu. Jadi kau jangan bertindak macam-macam." Dengan angkuhnya Karin memandang remeh Sasuke, kini ia berpose layaknya Cleopatra menghadapi para budaknya.

Sasuke memilih bersikap acuh tak acuh terhadap Karin, matanya memandang sendu ke segala ruangan apartemen mewah itu. Merasa tak di respon Karin pun menghampiri Sasuke direngkuhnya leher Sasuke dari belakang.

"Sudahlah sayang lupakan wanita mandul itu, berbahagialah denganku dan anak kita."

Karin pun membelai kedua pipi Sasuke, sayangnya Sasuke tetap diam tak mempedulikannya. Karin tetap kekeh mencari perhatian Sasuke, dieratkannya pelukannya terhadap Sasuke.

Pria Uchiha itu akhirnya bangkit, di singkirkannya tangan Karin yang masih asyik merengkuhnya dan melenggang begitu saja, meninggalkan Karin yang kini menggerutu kesal.

"Hey, mau kemana kau, lihat saja nanti, kau pasti menyesal telah membuatku seperti ini Uchiha!"

-MARRIAGE CONFLICT-

"_Morning princess_, akhirnya kau bisa pulang juga."

"Emm sesak Ino-_chan_, ka..kau memelukku terlalu erat."

"Ups _gomen_, aku terlalu senang soalnya." Ino pun melepas pelukkan 'tiba-tiba'nya pada Hinata.

"Ano Ino-_chan_, Sakura, Temari dan Tenten-_nee_ kemana? O'ya aku kok gak pernah lihat Hanabi-_chan_ dan Neji-_nii_, emm _Tou_-_san_ juga?"

Ino hanya mendelik mendengar pertanyaan Hinata akan kealpaan nama-nama yang ia sebutkan.

"Hinata, aku rapikan ya bajumu, o'ya kau habiskan sarapanmu. Sebentar lagi dokter akan kesini untuk mengecek keadaanmu."

"Kenapa kau seperti orang bingung Ino-_chan_, ada apa sebenarnya? Lagipula aku juga sudah sarapan dan bukankah kau yang sudah menyuapiku seperti balita. Jadi. Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku Ino-_chan_?"

Mematung seribu bahasa, nampaknya itulah diksi yang tepat untuk menunjukkan keadaan gadis cantik bersurai pirang itu. Jantungnya pun berdegup kencang seakan-akan, akan terlepas dari rongga dadanya, dengan susah payah Ino berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Sejak kapan _hime_ yang manis ini berlagak menjadi detektif, ya Tuhan kau sungguh membuatku takut dengan pertanyaanmu."

"Jangan bercanda Ino-_chan_, aku kan serius." Melihat hinata yang mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Ino tersenyum lega.

"Pagi semuanya, lagi apa nih?"

"Kiba-_kun_, aku kangen banget sama kamu," Hinata hendak berlari menghampiri Kiba namun selang infus yang masih membelit lengan kirinya menahan pergerakannya, "aww sakit."

"_Hime_ kau tidak apa-apa kan? Seharusnya kau berhati-hati."

"Tenang saja Kiba-_kun_, aku baik-baik saja kok."

"Ehem. Ehem dunia serasa milik berdua nih."

"Jangan menggodaku Ino-_chan_." Rona merah tipis tampak bersemi di pipi tembem Hinata menambah kesan manis dari penampakkannya.

"Hahaha kau terlihat semakin manis saat merona _Hime_," —_déjà vu_, nampaknya itulah yang sedang dirasakan Hinata, "Emm kok aneh ya, aku merasa sering mendengar kata-kata itu sebelumnya. Tetapi orang itu mengucapkannya dengan nada yang datar dan terkesan dingin namun hangat."

Mendengar penuturan Hinata menbuat Ino sangat terkejut, Kiba yang segera sadar akan situasi mencoba menetralkan suasana dari aura kecanggungan yang hadir begitu saja tanpa permisi."

"Bwahahaha Hinata, kau tidak pernah berubah ya, Ino, Hinata masih polos sekali."

Tahukah kalian bagaimana dampaknya dari sandiwara Kiba yang tidak serenyah keripik kentang buatan Akang Chouji; Hinata bingung, Ino bingung —dan itulah kuncinya bingung.

Pemuda penyayang binatang itu dengan sigap menyikut bahu Ino, berharap si _ponytail _mengerti maksudnya. Ino memang bukanlah wanita ajaib yang dapat mengerti guyonan Kiba yang benar-benar tidak jelas, tetapi otak jeniusnya lah yang mampu menerjemahkannya.

"Hahaha iya, aku tak menyangka kau masih sepolos itu Hinata. Apakah orang yang kau maksud adalah pangeran impianmu yang selalu ada dalam mimpimu?"

Hinata hanya termenung mendengar godaan Ino, 'apa iya, ya? Tapi kenapa serasa nyata dan rasanya orang itu adalah orang yang sangat berarti bagiku,' batinnya.

"Wah nampaknya ramai sekali pagi ini, bagaiman Hinata-_chan_, apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Sangat, dokter Tsunade. O'ya kapan saya bisa pulang?"

"Iya nih dokter, Hinata sudah tidak sabar katanya, ingin _hunting _novel, hahaha."

"Ino-_chan_, jangan meledekku terus, Kiba, kau juga jangan menertawakanku terus, aku kan malu."

"Wow kau semakin manis saja Hinata, apalagi dengan rona merah yang senantiasa muncul di pipimu." Hinata semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam bantal yang ada di genggamannya.

"Sudahlah, kalian membuatnya seperti kepiting rebus, Konan tolong kau lepaskan selang infusnya. Dan Hinata ada kabar nagus untukmu sayang, kau bisa pulang hari ini, tapi ingat jangan sampai lupa minum obatnya, lalu Ino bisa kau ikut aku?"

"Hinata, aku tinggal sebentar ya. Kiba dan Konan-_chan_, aku titip Hinata ya."

"Ino, aku ini bukan anak kecil lagi!" gerutunya.

-MARRIAGE CONFLICT-

"Hmm akhirnya aku bisa jalan-jalan juga ke toko buku. Terima kasih ya kalian berdua mau mengantarku."

"Jangan sungkan, kemanapun kau mau pergi, aku pasti akan mengantarmu Hinata-_chan_."

"Hahaha dasar kau tukang gombal. Hinata, apa kau tidak lelah? Kau kan baru keluar dari rumah sakit, sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu."

"Aku sudah tidak sabar Ino-chan, bosan terlalu lama di rumah sakit, lagipula kata dokter kan aku sudah sehat."

"Kau benar-benar adikku yang manis, tapi kita cari makan dulu ya, perutku sangat lapar."

"Kalian duluan saja, aku markir mobil dulu." Hinata dan Ino langsung pergi meninggalkan Kiba menuju Konoha Supermall.

-MARRIAGE CONFLICT-

"Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak makan pizza, ahh kangennya."

"Kau seperti anak kecil saja, adik kecilku yang manis."

"Mulai lagi deh ngeledeknya. Kok Sakura, Temari dan Tenten-_nee_ gak ikut sih, padahal kan kalo mereka ikut pasti tambah seru."

"Wah nanti kalo mereka ikut, pasti aku jadi cowok yang paling di cemburuin. Habis menggandeng lima cewek cantik sihh," candaan Kiba tentunya membuat kedua pipi pualam Ino dan Hinata memerah dengan pekatnya, _oh its magic_.

"Jangan menggoda kami dong Kiba-_kun_, Ino-_chan_ kan belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Baiklah hime, aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu biar kau tidak kelaparan. Ck lihat saja mukamu yang belepotan pizza," di cubitnya kedua pipi Hinata yang tentu saja dihadiahkan tatapan sebal dari si empunya, "_gomen hime_, habis kau lucu sekali sih. Mereka tidak bisa kesini karena sedang ada urusan. Temari, pagi tadi sudah _take off_ ke Suna, Sakura sedang sibuk melamar pekerjaan, dan Tenten, dia sibuk bekerja di hari pertamanya bekerja. Bagaimana dengan jawaban saya, memuaskan **putri**?"

Kiba hanya dapat tersenyum menyaksikan keteguhan hati seorang Ino Yamanaka yang selalu menjadi penerang Hyuuga Hinata, meski hatinya sedang tersakiti dengan masalah yang dialaminya.

"Kalian duluan saja ya, aku mau ke toilet sebentar, nanti aku menyusul."

-MARRIAGE CONFLICT-

"Kau mau beli buku apa Hinata-_chan_? Pasti novel romantis lagi ya?"

"He'eh kau benar Kiba-_kun_, itu salah satu buku yang akan ku beli."

"Kenapa kau selalu membeli novel seperti itu, apa tidak membosankan?"

"Emm tidak, malah aku selalu bermimpi bisa bahagia dengan kekasih impianku, menikah dan membangun kehidupan rumah tangga yang menyenangkan dengan anak-anak yang manis."

"Hmm kalo begitu, menikah saja denganku?"

Secara spontan Kiba reflek mengatakannya, tangan lebarnya kini merengkuh kedua pipi Hinata.

"Eh..em..kau ti..tidak serius kan Kiba-kun?"

Mendapati 'Hinatanya' menjadi gelagapan dan gelisah, Kiba hanya tersenyum miris yang tentu saja tidak diketahui Hinata.

"Hahaha tentu saja aku hanya bercanda, wajahmu lucu sekali seperti badut."

Hinata yang merasa telah dipermainkan, mengejar Kiba yang telah berlari menuju toko buku, sambil sesekali menggerutu kesal karena tingkah jahil sahabatnya.

'Sebenarnya tadi aku serius _hime_. Aku akan membahagiakanmu, tidak seperti dia. Tapi aku tahu kau belum bisa ,melupakannya dan aku akan menunggu sampai kau mengizinkanaku hinggap di hatimu.'

Tanpa Hinata dan Kiba sadari, mereka kini telah menjadi sorotan para pengunjung mall akan adegan 'romantis ' yang mereka suguhkan. Para pengunjung itu berdecak kagum dan ikut tersenyum menikmati pemandangan sepasang muda-mudi yang tengah berbunga-bunga, begitulah pikir mereka.

Hanya saja hal itu tidak berlaku bagi semua pengunjung, sesosok pria tampan bersurai _raven_ dan bermata _onyx _tengah menatap tajam ke arah Kiba dan Hinata dengan kerapuhannya…

"Uchiha-_san_, Uchiha-_san_ ada apa? Apa anda tidak puas dengan proyek yang kami buat?"

**TBC**

Gimana _minna_, aneh banget ya? Jujur aja di antara chapter-chapter kemarin, chapter ini pasti jadi yang paling **membosankan**, tapi chapter ini adalah chapter yang **terpenting** menurutku, karena ini adalah chapter awal sebelum pembalasan para istri.. hehehe udah pada gak sabar ya nunggu para suami nelangsa, tunggu chapter berikutnya ya…

Tapi sebelumnya minta **review**nya minna, saya sangat menerima **saran**, **konkrit** dan **pendapat** anda mengenai fic ini, jadi jangan lupa **review** ya… ^^

**V**

**V**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T+**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Kata-kata kasar, Not BASHING, dll.**

**Character→ Sasuke, Sai, Naruto, Kiba: 25****th**

** Neji: 26****th**

** Shikamaru: 27****th**

** Gaara: 23th**

** Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Ino: 24****th**

** Temari: 25****th**

** Other Chara: -menyesuaikan-**

**If you don't like? So don't read! Happy reading all, please RnR. **

**Sugar Princess71 Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf nona, anda tidak bisa masuk begitu saja, di dalam rapat sedang berlangsung." Ino tidak mengindahkan kata-kata wanita itu, ia terus berjalan menuju ruangan 'suaminya'. Sekretaris suaminya berusaha menghalangi jalannya dengan memegang pergelangan tangan kanan Ino. Ino menghela nafas, sejujurnya dia tidak ingin seperti seorang buronan yang begitu sulit hanya untuk bertemu calon mantan suaminya. Padahal beberapa waktu yang lalu, dirinya dengan mudahnya masuk ke ruangan Sai, tetapi kenapa sekarang begitu sulit?

"Nona, aku harus menemui suamiku sekarang, jadi aku mohon lepaskan tanganmu." Ino berusaha sabar, yang entah kenapa belakangan ini, dirinya kerap emosian hanya dengan sebuah kata benda; Sai.

"Aku mengerti anda istrinya Sai-_sama_, tetapi maaf anda tidak bisa masuk saat ini karena Sai-_sama_ sedang rapat. Kuharap nona bisa sabar menunggu." Ino ingin membantah namun ia memilih menurut karena sudah lelah berdebat dengan wanita yang dari perawakannya terlihat lebih tua darinya.

Ino menyender ke tembok yang terletak tidak jauh dari meja sekretaris, matanya memandang langit-langit dengan tatapan kosong, sesekali ia menghela nafas. Kurenai —sekretaris Sai— merasa tidak enak melihat istri bosnya berdiri sementara ia duduk. "Nona, duduklah kau pasti lelah. Oh ya anda mau minum apa?" Ino tersenyum, ia menggeleng.

Kurenai berdiri, ditariknya kursi dorongnya ke arah Ino. "Anda jangan segan nona, anda pasti sangat lelah, duduklah. Sebentar ya aku ambilkan minum." Ino menahan tangan Temari sebelum wanita itu melangkah lebih jauh lagi.

"Aku tidak segan, justru kau yang canggung terhadapku. Tidak usah formal begitu nona…."

"Kurenai." Ino memperlebar senyumnya, ia menjabat tangan Kurenai, "Salam kenal Kurenai, panggil saja aku Ino. Jangan khawatirkan aku, lebih baik kau lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu."

"Ah mana mungkin, anda adalah istri bos saya, tentu saya tidak mungkin bersikap kurang ngajar kepada anda…."

Perkataan Kurenai terputus oleh suara pintu yang terbuka dan menampakan beberapa orang dari ruangan tersebut. "Kurenai, laporan…." Sai terkejut melihat Ino namun ia menutupinya dengan senyum palsunya.

Tanpa basa-basi sedikitpun Sai dan Ino memasuki ruangan, bahkan Sai tidak melanjutkan perikataannya terhadap Kurenai. Kurenai memutuskan untuk membuatkan minum, ia pergi menuju _pantry_.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan kemari Ino-_chan_, silakan duduk di ruangan sederhana ini." Ino langsung duduk di sofa berwarna abu-abu dari bahan beludru, diamatinya ruangan luas yang penuh dengan lukisan —lukisan hasil karya Sai.

"Ruangan ini tidak berubah ya, sejak kau dirikan empat tahun yang lalu. Galerimu pasti semakin maju." Mata Ino tidak henti-hentinya teralihkan dari sebuah lukisan bergambar wanita. Ino berdiri dari duduknya, ia menuju lukisan wanita tersebut. Ditatapnya lukisan yang memperlihatkan wanita cantik berambut hitam tengah tersenyum, dirabanya lukisan itu.

"Dia cantik sekali ya." Ino melontarkan pernyataan retoris seraya memandang suaminya. Sai mengalihkan pandangannya, senyumnya pudar tergantikan wajah yang begitu kaku.

"Ada apa kau kemari, tidak usah berbasa-basi." Keramahan Sai lenyap begitu saja, Ino makin memperlebar senyumnya. Ia merasa hal ini akan begitu menarik.

Suasana begitu menegangkan, membuat Kurenai yang hendak mengantarkan minuman terseret ke dalamnya. Dengan canggung, Kurenai meletakan minuman untuk sepasang suami istri tersebut, kemudian pamit undur diri setelah dipersilahkan. Jeda yang diberikan Kurenai tidak membuat suasana membaik, malahan Ino dan Sai saling melancarkan pandangan menyudutkan.

Ino menghela nafas sejenak, senyum kembali terbingkai di wajah ayunya sementara Sai memasang wajah masam. Semuanya terasa berbalik. "Aku hanya ingin berkunjung ke tempat suamiku tercinta, apa tidak boleh?"

"Berhentilah berbasa-basi, ini sungguh memuakan." Ino merasa menang, ia berhasil memancing amarah suaminya. Diminumnya teh hangat yang disajikan Kurenai, ia berani bersumpah bahwa teh yang baru saja ia minum sangat nikmat rasanya.

"Hem, sekarang kau emosian sekali ya Sai-_kun_." Sai menghela nafas, senyum palsunya kembali muncul, membuat Ino muak melihatnya.

"Kau perhatian sekali ya sayang." Ino sedikit gugup, apalagi Sai mengatakannya dengan pandangan yang begitu lembut. Sai dapat melihat kegugupan istrinya, apalagi jika dilihat kebiasaan istrinya saat gugup; menarik nafas, menundukan kepala sebentar, kemudian menggelengkannya dengan tujuan menghilangkan semburat merah. "Kena kau," pikir Sai.

Ino melemparkan sebuah map kepada Sai, "Ah kau bisa saja sayang, ayo dibaca pasti kau akan senang mendengar kabar yang aku sampaikan di map tersebut." Ino tersenyum misterius, tanpa banyak kata Sai membuka map itu. Dahi Sai berkerut saat mengetahui isi map tersebut, namun ia dapat mengendalikan dirinya.

"Kau tanda tangani saja surat itu dan semuanya akan beres, lagipula aku masih berbaik hati dan tidak menuntut apapun."

Sai tampak menimang-nimang dan kemudian menyeringai, ia berjalan ke arah jendela dan membukanya, semilir angin menerpanya dan membuat helaian rambutnya berterbangan. Ino bingung melihat hal aneh yang dilakukan Sai, ruangan ini terdapat _air conditioner_ namun kenapa Sai harus membuka jendela selebar itu. "Ino-_chan_ apa kau yakin dengan ini? Aku tau kau masih labil sayang, sebaiknya pikirkan baik-baik—" map yang Ino berikan kepada Sai terlempar keluar, Ino terkejut, ia berusaha menggapainya namun tidak teraih. Map tersebut meluncur dengan cepat dari lantai tiga dan terjatuh di sebuah parit di lantai bawah yang mengakibatkan map tersebut basah. "— ups maaf, aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya."

Ino menggeram, ia kesal dengan perbuatan Sai, "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Susah payah aku mengajukan surat itu dan dengan mudahnya kau ceburkan ke parit!" Sai memasang tampang polos, seolah sesuatu yang baru saja ia lakukan adalah ketidaksengajaan belaka.

"Maaf tanganku licin sayang." Sai menghampiri Ino, dipegangnya helaian rambut Ino kemudian diciumnya, Ino menyingkirkan tangan Sai dengan kasar.

"Apa-apaan kau, jangan main-main denganku Uchiha. Apa sih maumu sebenarnya, bukankah pernikahan kita sudah tidak layak untuk dipertahankan, tetapi mengapa kau malah menghalanginya. Padahal aku sudah berbaik hati tidak mengajukan tuntutan apapun terhadapmu." Kesabaran Ino habis, menghadapi suaminya memang sangat menguras pikirannya karena sikap Sai yang tidak bisa diprediksi.

"Simpel saja, kau tidak punya alasan kuat untuk menceraikanku sayang. Aku sih tidak masalah kalau kau minta cerai, tapi Mikoto-_baasan_ akan sangat cerewet jika kita bercerai tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kurasa kau juga tahu, betapa memusingkannya mengahadapi kecerewetan _baasan_. Maka dari itu kusarankan, kau membuat essai mengenai sebab kita bercerai. Kalau kau sudah buat, aku tinggal tanda tangan deh." Sumpah demi segalanya, detik itu juga Ino ingin mencabik-cabik kulit pucat Sai. Hanya saja Ino mikir dua kali untuk itu, ia tidak mau tangannya yang baru saja melaksanakan perawatan terkotori.

"Jika itu yang kau minta, aku tinggal bilang secara lisan kepada bibi alasan kenapa aku ingin bercerai denganmu. Alasannya, kau menikahiku hanya karena status dan untuk membuat nona Yakumo cemburu. Suapaya ia menceraikan suaminya lalu berpaling padamu, atau dengan kata lain pernikahan ini adalah sebuah kamuflase." Ino berkata dengan kalem sambil memandang lukisan wanita yang sedari tadi dilihatnya —lukisan Yakumo.

Akibat perkataannya, sukses membuat Sai diam seribu bahasa. Perkataan Ino memang bukan tanpa alasan, ia tahu sejak dulu Sai sangat mengagumi Yakumo, guru privatnya yang notabene berusia sepuluh tahun di atasnya. Ino sangat ingat, ketika pemuda ini selalu bersamanya atau bahasa gaulnya "pdkt", Sai selalu membicarakan Yakumo. Saat itu Ino tidak berpikir macam-macam, ia hanya berpikir Sai menganggap Yakumo sebagai kakak kandungnya. Maka dari itu ia tidak cemburu kalau Sai sangat perhatian terhadap wanita itu, namun ternyata perkiraannya itu keliru. Sayangnya kekeliruan itu baru diketahui ketika ia melaksanakan rituan malam pertama, yang mana pada ritual itu, Sai selalu memanggilnya Yakumo! Padahal Ino tidak pernah tumpengan dulu sebelum melaksanakan ikrar pernikahan. Betapa sakit hatinya kala itu, tetapi Ino berusaha bersikap biasa saja karena cintanya yang begitu besar terhadap pemuda pucat ini. Kalau sekarang sih, rasa cinta itu mulai memudar karena penghianatan. Aneh ya, kenapa baru sekarang merasa demikian, dari dulu ke mana aja No! Sudahlah kita tutup saja luka lama itu dan sekarang kita selesaikan luka baru ini….

"Kok diam sih, yasudahlah sampai jumpa besok, aku bakal datang dengan surat yang baru. Saat itu langsung tanda tangan ya, kalau enggak, kamu bakal dapat hadiah menarik dari _baasan_, hahahaha." Ino tertawa dengan begitu lepas, ia dapat melihat kepanikan luar biasa dari wajah Sai dan kebingungan pemuda itu untuk menyembunyikan lukisan Yakumo. Walau dalam hatinya begitu sakit, ia kurang apa coba? Usia lebih muda, wajah gak kalah cantik, body bikin iri, tetapi kenapa Sai lebih menyukai wanita yang sudah punya dua anak itu! Gak apa-apa deh yang penting ia terhibur dengan Uchiha yang turun pamor kejeniusannya. Habis lucu banget sih, ngeliat Uchiha yang selalu berekpresi —sok— bahagia, kelimpungan sampai-sampai naik tempat sampah biar mudah mengambil lukisan itu. Kita tahukan tempat sampah plastik, tidak mungkin kuat menahan berat tubuh Sai, akibatnya ia terjatuh dengan tidak elit. Ino semakin terbahak-bahak melihat kekonyolan Sai.

"Ino, kau tega sih sama aku, bantu aku dong… pantatku sakit nih." Ino melirik Sai dengan pandangan "siapa lo", Sai tambah mengerucut bibirnya.

Ino langsung pergi meningglkan Sai dengan senyum puas. Sesampainya di luar ruangan dengan bahagianya dia menghampiri Kurenai, "Jika kau butuh hiburan, ke ruangan bosmu deh, dijamin _happy_." Kurenai bingung dengan maksud Ino, ia memilih tersenyum lembut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hai Tenten-_nee_…." Tenten tersenyum begitu sumringah melihat Hinata menghampirinya. Tenten langsung berlari memeluk Hinata.

"Kau tahu dari mana aku bekerja di sini? Oh ya kau ke sini dengan siapa?"

"Kau jahat _Onee_, kenapa tidak menjemputku saat aku keluar dari rumah sakit. Emm aku ke sini sendiri, aku tahu tempat ini dari Ino-_chan_." Hinata memandang tempat kerja Tenten dengan begitu antusias, Hinata sangat menyukai anak-anak dan ia menyukai tempat kerja Tenten yang merupakan tempat penitipan anak.

Hinata langsung berlari menghampiri seorang anak kecil berusia antara tiga atau empat tahun, Hinata kagum melihat anak laki-laki tersebut pandai menyusun puzzle dan yang paling istimewa anak itu memiliki ciri-ciri yang mirip dengan kakak sepupunya.

"Hinata, kau tidak bercanda kan? Kau ke mari sendiri…."

"_Okaa_-_san_ belisik, Halu kan gak kongsentelasi." Tenten jadi bête dengar kata-kata anaknya yang begitu menusuk. Dia geleng-geleng kepala, kenapa anaknya persis banget kaya ayahnya.

"Aih _kawaii_, kau mirip sekali dengan Neji-_nii_." Hinata mencubit pipi Haru, membuat Haru merona dan membuat Hinata semakin gemas.

"Aku kan anaknya_ baa_-_san_, makanya milip." Hinata kaget mendengar perkataan bocah tersebut, ia melirik Tenten. Dengan ogah-ogahan Tenten mengangguk menyetujui meski dalam hati rada gak ikhlas, dia pengennya bilang Haru anaknya Kim So Hyun!

Hinata membiarkan Haru kembali bermain, dia menghampiri Tenten dengan rasa ingin tahu tinggi. Tenten yang sadar akan hal itu jadi gamang sendiri, mengingat sulitnya menjelaskan keadaan yang ia alami kepada orang yang tengah mengalami kehilangan memori.

"Aku memang sudah menikah dengan Neji, kau datang kok saat kami menikah." Hinata memandang kagum Tenten, ia tidak menyangka Tenten jago meramal. Ibunya Haru tersebut langsung mencubit pipi tembam Hinata karena lucunya ekspresi yang ditawarkan Hinata.

"Emm enak ya mempunyai anak selucu itu, aku juga ingin, bikin iri saja… andai… ahh apa sih yang aku pikirkan." Tenten terkejut dengan perkataan Hinata, ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa Hinata telah sembuh dari kehilangan memori parsialnya.

"Ahh tapi mana mungkin, aku kan belum menikah, punya pacar saja tidak. Kamu curang nih ngeduluin aku." Tenten menghela nafas, dugaannya salah, Hinata belum sadar atas semua ingatannya.

"Pernikahan tidak selalu menyenangkan…." Tenten meninggalkan Hinata yang tengah _loading_ akibat kata-katanya, Tenten kembali ke pekerjaannya.

"Maksudnya apa Tenten-_nee_?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Uhh…." Shikamaru menggeliat, dia berusaha menjernihkan penglihatannya. Kepalanya sangat pusing karena semalam terlalu banyak menenggak minuman beralkohol. Badannya pun terasa pegal karena posisi tidur yang kurang baik. Suara perut yang berbunyi nyaring, memaksa bapak tiga anak ini bangkit dari sofa —tempatnya semalam tidur.

Shikamaru berjalan dengan terhuyung menuju dapur, sesekali ia hampir terjatuh karena kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya kembali. Dibukanya kulkas, ia hendak mengambil susu dingin untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya dari alkohol. Dahinya berkerut melihat kulkas yang kosong tanpa ada makanan apapun di dalamnya. Perutnya berbunyi makin nyaring dengan sedikit menggerutu, ia berjalan menuju meja makan. Dibukanya tudung saji berwarna biru, kerutan muncul di dahinya melihat meja makan kosong tanpa ada apapun yang bisa ia makan. Diliriknya tempat penyimpanan ramen instan dan hasilnya sama; nihil.

"TEMARI!" Shikamaru berteriak begitu histeris, seolah berlomba dengan suara perutnya.

**-MARRIAGE CONFLICT-**

"Ah Sasuke-_kun_, kau sudah bangun?" Karin langsung bermanja-manja dengan kekasihnya, Sasuke risih dengan sikap Karin yang begitu over. Bahkan Karin dengan santainya mencuri ciuman Sasuke. Mendapat perlakuan demikian, Sasuke bersikap acuh tak acuh, namun ketika ia mengingat kejadian di mana Hinata tertawa bersama Kiba, emosinya memuncak, ia pun membalas ciuman Karin. Cukup lama mereka melakukannya sampai di detik berikutnya ia sadar, dirinya semakin menyakiti istrinya akan penghianatannya.

Sasuke melepaskan diri dari kegiatannya dengan Karin dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Kini hanya suara guyuran air dari shower yang terdengar. Setelah Sasuke menyelesaikan acara mandinya, Karin menyambutnya dengan gelayutan manja.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian yang akan kau kenakan hari ini. Aku yakin kau semakin terlihat tampan. Oh ya besok-besok jangan tidur di sofa ya, badanmu pasti pegal-pegal, tidur saja di ranjang. Jangan sungkan sayang, hanya karena aku sudah tidur, atau kalau kau mau aku menemanimu melewati malam, bangunkan saja aku." Karin mengedipkan sebelah matanya, Sasuke sih cuek saja, tangannya sibuk mengancingi kemeja berwarna biru tosca yang dipilihkan Karin.

Karin membantu Sasuke mengancingi bagian atas kemejanya dan memakaikan dasi. Sekilas Sasuke melihat Karin sebagai Hinata namun di detik berikutnya, ia sadar itu hanya ilusi. Sudah seminggu sejak dirinya melihat Kiba dan Hinata bercanda begitu riang dan setelah itu dirinya selalu dihantui dengan kecemburuan. Sasuke sadar, dirinya pantas mendapatkan ini semua namun di dasar hatinya, ia memiliki ego yang begitu kuat. Dia tidak pernah mau dikhianati, meski dirinya mengianati. Dan dari itu semua, Sasuke ingin Hinata tetap menjadi miliknya, meski dirinya juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Karin.

"Sasuke, kita makan di luar ya. Kau tahukan aku tidak bias masak." Suara Karin, membuyarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya tentang istrinya. Sasuke mengangguk, menyetujui permintaan Karin untuk makan di luar. Tetapi di sisi lain, dirinya jadi membandingkan Karin dengan Hinata. Sasuke menghela nafas, teringat ejekan Sai kepadanya. Sai benar, Hinata jauh lebih baik dari Karin. Hinata pandai memasak, perhatian, sederhana dan cantik —baik hati maupun fisik— serta masih banyak kelebihan lainnya. Sasuke akui, dirinya begitu bodoh yang gampang tergoda dengan perselingkuhan. Masalah anak, Sasuke sadar itu hanya alibi untuk membenarkan perselingkuhannya. Dirinya dan Hinata baru menikah sekitar dua tahun, tentu masih ada harapan untuk memiliki keturunan kalau berusaha dan senantiasa berdoa kepada _Kami_-_sama_. Lagipula baik dirinya maupun Hinata, tidak mendapat cap steril dari dokter kandungan kala pemeriksaan terakhir, hanya belum mendapat kesempatan dari _Kami_-_sama_, itulah yang diungkapkan dokter kandungan tersebut.

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, semuanya telah terjadi. Sasuke kini hanya bisa berharap, _Kami_-_sama_ masih memberinya kesempatan untuk kembali membina rumah tangga dengan Hinata. Memikirkan Hinata, membuat rasa rindu di hatinya semakin menggebu, Sasuke ingin mengunjungi Hinata namun ia tidak tahu sekarang Hinata tinggal di mana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino kaget saat sampai ke apartemennya dan apartemennya dalam keadaan sepi, dia baru ingat kalau Hinata tinggal bersamanya. Ino langsung berlari ke kamar mandi, siapa tahu Hinata ada di sana namun hasilnya nihil. Bayang-bayang tidak menyenangkan menghantuinya, dirinya teringat perkataan dokter Tsunade yang mengatakan kalau Hinata bisa berbuat nekat, jika suatu keadaan dan tekanan mengganggunya dikarenakan trauma yang dialaminya. Ino panik, ia hendak berlari keluar ke bagian informasi untuk menanyakan perihal keberadaan Hinata.

Rencananya terinterupsi dengan suara dering di ponselnya, Ino nyaris saja bersikap masa bodoh dengan ponselnya namun niat itu ia urungkan ketika mengetahui siapa yang meneleponnya. Ino menekan _dial_ dan terdengar kata; _moshi_-_moshi_….

"Sakura tidak usaha berbasa-basi. Ini gawat, Hinata tidak ada di apartemenku, kita harus mencarinya. _Gomen_, seandainya aku tidak meninggalkannya, ahh bagaimana ini…." Ino begitu panik bahkan ruangan terasa panas untuknya meski ada _air conditioner_ di ruangan tersebut.

"Jangan sepanik itu, kau tenang saja Hinata ada di tempatku…." Sakura belum selesai menjelaskan namun Ino telah memotongnya.

"APA? Kenapa tidak kau katakan padaku, aku kan cemas bukan main. Kau tahukan keadaan Hinata yang sekarang tapi kau malah…."

"Hei, kalau ada orang bicara dengarkan dulu! Suara panikmu membuat telingaku sakit, aku sudah memberitahumu sejak tadi namun kau tidak membalas pesannya, Tenten juga membantuku menghubungimu bahkan ia dengan sengaja ke apartemenmu, tapi kau tidak ada di sana." Sakura sedikit emosi menghadapi sahabatnya, sebenarnya ia tidak bermaksud demikian, tetapi kalau tidak diberhentikan dengan cara seperti ini, kepanikan Ino tidak akan pernah berakhir.

"Oh begitu, _yokatta_, hahaha. Tunggu aku ya, nanti aku akan ke sana." Ino pun langsung mematikan ponselnya dan bergegas mandi. Sakura yang menelepon Ino hanya menghela nafas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana di Suna selalu sama, tetapi entah mengapa Temari selalu rindu dengan tempatnya dibesarkan. Ibu tiga anak ini, begitu puas hanya denan melihat hamparan pasir dan beberapa tanaman gurun. Gaara menepuk bahu kakaknya yang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri, kemudian duduk di sebelah Temari.

"Ada masalah apa?" Temari bingung dengan perkataan Gaara, adiknya ini memang suka sekali _to the point_.

"Kau kan selalu begitu, setiap melamun pasti sedang punya masalah. Tentang si kepala nanas itu kan? Sudah kubilang, aku tidak setuju kau menikah dengannya dan kau malah menikah dengannya. Aku tidak akan memberitahu ayah, tetapi ceritalah kepadaku."

Temari kaget dengan segala prediksi Gaara yang tepat, kemudian ia tersenyum menggoda ke arah adiknya yang hanya berselisih dua tahun di bawahnya. Temari hendak mencubit pipi Gaara namun Gaara menghindar.

"Kau tidak lucu ah, tidak bisa diajak bermain. Pantas Sora dan Seira lebih suka bermain dengan Kankurou-_nii_, ah aku kangen sekali dengan _nii_-_san_, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, setahun yang lalu, Kanurou-_nii_ kan mengunjungimu dengan istri dan kedua anaknya. Ceritakanlah, aku akan merahasiakan dari _kaa_-_san_ dan terutama dari _tou_-_san_." Temari menghela nafas, ia tahu dari kecil hingga sekarang Gaara yang paling mengetahui dirinya.

"Jika aku cerita, kau akan melakukan apa pada Shikamaru?" Sejujurnya Temari masih bimbang untuk memberitahu Gaara tentang masalah ini, karena kedua sisi yang menanti tidak akan baik baginya; entah perceraian atau mencoba bertahan, semuanya membuat dirinya sakit.

"Katakan saja… apa yang aku lakukan terhadap kepala nanas, tidak akan berimbas kepadamu namun itu tergantung juga sih." Gaara tersenyum tipis ke arah Temari, Temari menghela nafas, sepertinya dirinya memang harus bercerita.

"Dia selingkuh Gaara dan konyolnya dia berselingkuh dengan sainganku, Tayuya. Sejujurnya aku bgeitu kesal dan benci atas apa yang dia lakukan terhadapku, aku ingin berpisah, mengakhiri semua ini. Hanya saja, ketika aku melihat anak-anak, aku jadi ragu untuk melakukannya. Kau tahukan semenjak aku nekat tidak melanjutkan kuliah dan memilih menikah, _tou_-_san_ sangat murka terhadapku dan itu yang membuatku bingung. Kalau aku harus mengakhiri pernikahan ini, anak-anak harus makan dari mana, aku sudah mengorbankan harapan _tou_-_san _dan impianku, jadi aku tidak mungkin merepotkan _tou_-_san_. Aku bingung Gaara, bingung…."

Gaara terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya, ia tidak menyangka si pemalas itu bakal sebegitu keterlaluan. Seharusnya dia bersyukur mendapatkan kakaknya yang baik dan pengertian, tetapi tega-teganya dia menduakan kakaknya.

"Mungkin ini terjadi karena aku membantah _tou_-_san_…. Kau bahkan tidak setuju dan menentang keras, kala tahu siapa calon kakak iparmu, namun aku begitu keras kepala dan akhirnya kaya gini deh…." Temari meneteskan airmata, dadanya benar-benar sesak. Gaara memeluk kakaknya, mencoba menenangkan.

"Itu semua bukan salahmu _nee_-_chan_, jangan selalu menumpukan kesalahan pada diri sendiri. Aku tidak menyangka, ada juga lelaki bodoh sepertinya yang tega menyakiti istrinya, padahal istrinya begitu baik. Jika kau ingin mengakhiri ini, aku akan membantumu dan kau tidak akan kerepotan untuk membiayai anakmu kecuali dirimu sendiri yang harus kau tanggung. Aku kan sarjana hukum, dengan senang hati, aku akan menjadi pengacaramu. Tetapi kau harus pikirkan baik-baik masalah ini, apa perceraian memang jalan yang terbaik. Pikirkanlah dengan kepala dingin jangan dengan emosi. Jika masalah _tou_-_san_ yang mengganggumu, kurasa kau tidak usah terlalu khawatir, setidaknya ada aku dan Kankurou-_nii_ yang mengurus perusahaan bersama Matsuri-_nee_. Lagipula biar bagaimanapun juga _tou_-_san_ pasti ingin anaknya bahagia, juga cucunya. Jadi, apa keputusanmu?"

Temari menangis semakin histeris, dicengkramnya kemeja bagian atas Gaara begitu kencang. Jangan lupakan, kemeja Gaara yang basah akan airmata Temari. Gaara menenangkan kakaknya dengan menepuk-nepuk punggung Temari. Suasana hati Temari bercampur aduk namun di dasar hatinya ada kehangatan yang menelusup, terlebih lagi tiupan hangat angin Suna yang sedari tadi menemani perbincangan mereka.

**TBC**

Hahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan chapter ini, setelah moodku hilang. Semoga kalian suka, aku tidak akan banyak berkata-kata, hanya mohon dukungannya lewat **REVIEW**!

Oh iya Su-chan mau balas review gak login dulu yah….

**Suzu aizawa**. Huahhh aku gak nyangka senpai baca fic ini, terharu aku! :D Makasih ya sudah mereview. ^^ Kalo masalah pembatas, sepertinya kemarin ada kesalahan teknis, hehehe.

**Mamoka**. Hehehe makasih sudah bersedia mereview. ^^ Emm etto, aku juga gak tahu, semoga setelah chapter ini, aku gak menelantarkan fic ini lagi. :D

**Yuiyu**. Bingung kenapa? :O Makasih ya udah review. ;)

**Onie**. Makasih ya udah review…. ^^ Oke gpp, aku senang kok dengan banyaknya pertanyaan yang kamu ajukan, berarti kamu respek dengan cerita ini. Masalah Hinata bisa hamil, masih belum pasti sih, tetapi seperti yang kuceritakan di chapter ini, semuanya masih ada kemungkinannya. ;) Karin ngandung anak siapa yee? Ada yang tahu? Hahaha. Iya, aku menyadari itu. Aku tengah berusaha menggambarkan feelnya dengan sebaik2nya, mohon masukannya ya….

**Payung biru**. Auw, auw, auw semoga kamu makin penasaran sama ceritanya. ;) Thanks for review. :D

**Serenity**. Suka, benarkah? Makasih ya Serenity-chan, maaf ya updatenya lama, semoga chapter selanjutnya gak lama. ;) #sokakrab

**n**. Owh makasih n-san, makin lope2 deh aku sama kamu (?). Iya kamu benar, kayanya ada yang nelan tuh spasi, padahal aku udah buat spasinya. Emm jangan panggil aku princess pake senpai pula, gak pantes! Panggil aja Su-chan, eh kok jadi kenal-kenalan kaya gini ya…. Btw aku manggil kamu siapa? #WTF

**TheOnyxDevil**. Emm tahu tuh kenapa mereka jadi jahat kaya gitu…. #shounen chara: Gara2 lo! Ups maaf gak bisa update kilat, malah update siput, maklum lagi musim siput. Makasih ya untk reviewnya. :D

**Cherry19**. Hehehe itu bukan flame kok, itu justru masukan yang membangun. ;) Makasih banget ya, semoga ke depannya cerita ini semakin baik. SasuKarin di apartemenny Karin, di situ gak ada Hinata…. ^^

**Yeah**. Aku juga jadi penasaran sama kamu (?), hahaha makasih ya reviewnya. :D

**Neko-Ai-Nyan**. Gapapa Say, kamu login atau enggak udah direview aja, aku makasih banget. ;) Ah benarkah kamu suka cerita ini? Kyaaaa senangnya! Sasuke nyesel gak ya? Semoga dia nyesel! Hehehe sama aku juga suka banget ngeliat mereka, kompak banget soalnya. :D FIVE STARS FOR YOU. 3

**MomoAi**. Makasih ya untuk kedua reviewmu di fanficku yang "Only You" dan "Sleeping Handsome"… ups gak maksud promosi kok. :D Ini aku update chapter selanjutnya, maaf ya lama banget, semoga kamu suka dengan chapter ini. Salam kenal juga. ;)

**Sekali lagi terima kasih telah membaca fanfic ini**

**Dimohon reviewnya**

**Review**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T+**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Kata-kata kasar, Not BASHING, EYD berantakan, dll.**

**Character→ Sasuke, Sai, Naruto, Kiba: 25****th**

** Neji: 26****th**

** Shikamaru: 27****th **

** Gaara: 23th**

** Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Ino: 24****th**

** Temari: 25****th**

** Other Chara: -menyesuaikan-**

**If you don't like? So don't read! Happy reading all, please RnR. **

**Sugar Princess71 Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata merasa jenuh, kegiatannya dari tadi hanya mengganti-ganti channel televisi. Mencari acara menarik, sayangnya tidak ada yang menarik untuk ditontonnya. Hinata benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan kegiatannya, mau bagaimana lagi keseluruhan apartemen Ino telah dia rapikan dan tidak ada pekerjaan rumah pun yang harus diselesaikannya. Seandainya Ino berada di sini, mungkin dia tidak akan merasa sebosan ini. Namun belakangan ini, sahabatnya begitu sibuk dengan urusannnya. Setiap Hinata menanyakan perihal kegiatannya yang begitu menyita waktu, Ino hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman. Hinata hanya bisa pasrah dengan kejenuhan yang dialami.

Belakangan ini —pascakeluar dari rumah sakit— Hinata merasa kehidupannya berubah, meski Hinata sendiri tidak begitu mengingat kegiatannya di waktu lalu. Yang jelas dari semua itu, Hinata merasa begitu tersiksa, apalagi dirinya dilarang sahabat-sahabatnya untuk keluar rumah tanpa ditemani mereka. Padahal mereka tidak bisa selalu menemani Hinata karena memiliki keluarga yang harus mereka prioritaskan. Hinata jadi merasa aneh, ada apa sebenarnya, kenapa dirinya bagai dikurung. Pernah Hinata menanyakan hal ini dan Ino bilang hal itu hanya perasaannya saja. Hinata juga bingung, mengapa tidak pernah ada kabar mengenai sepupunya. Padahal seingat Hinata, sepupunya itu tidak berada di luar negeri karena saat dirinya berada di rumah sakit, Neji sempat mengunjunginya.

Menyerah dengan keadaan, Hinata memutuskan untuk nekat keluar rumah tanpa mengabari sahabatnya. Hinata mengganti baju rumahnya dengan terusan bermotif bunga-bunga, Hinata juga tidak lupa membawa topi lebar berwarna ungu muda sebagai aksesoris musim seminya. Selesai berganti pakaian, Hinata pun keluar dengan tas kecil berisi dompet dan identitas diri.

Hinata merasa hari ini adalah hari paling menyenangkan dalam hidupnya. Sepanjang perjalanan Hinata selalu tersenyum, seolah-olah dirinya adalah orang paling bahagia di dunia. Hinata memang tidak punya tujuan tetap untuk meghabiskan hari ini, dirinya hanya berjalan mengikuti langkah kakinya sambil menikmati indahnya pemandangan kota.

Kaki Hinata berhenti di sebuah taman kota karena lelah setelah lama berjalan, Hinata memutuskan untuk istirahat di salah satu bangku. Hinata begitu puas melihat segerombolan murid Taman Kanak-Kanak yang tengah bercanda dengan guru mereka. Hinata kembali dalam angannya menjadi seorang guru Taman Kanak-Kanak.

Dari arah belakang, Hinata mendengar suara tangis seorang anak. Hinata mencari asal suara tersebut, dirinya menemukan anak kecil berambut kepang tengah menangis. "Adik kecil, kenapa kamu bersedih?" Anak itu malah menangis semakin keras. Hinata memutuskan untuk memeluk perempuan kecil itu. "Cup, cup gadis manis, gak boleh nangis." Seperti sihir, akibat perlakuan Hinata, anak perempuan tersebut menghentikan tangisnya.

Hinata bersyukur, dia pun melepas pelukannya dan anak tersebut kembali menangis. Hinata bertambah bingung, dia memutuskan untuk kembali memeluknya dan anak tersebut berhenti menangis. "_Kaa_-_chan_… ja… jangan pelgi, Matcumi sayang _kaa_-_chan_." Anak perempuan tersebut memeluknya semakin erat. Hinata mengelus-ngelus punggung bocah berusia sekitar empat setengah tahun tersebut. "_Kaa_-_chan_ sayang cama Matcumi kan?" HInata mengerti perasaan anak ini, dia pun mengiyakan. Perempuan cantik ini berpikir, gadis kecil yang tengah menangis menganggapnya sebagai ibunya, membuatnya terharu. Entah kenapa, Hinata merasakan angin segar di hatinya, seolah ada harapan yang tercipta.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan keadaan yang tidak berubah, di mana gadis kecil tersebut memeluknya, perbedaannya gadis kecil tersebut telah tertidur di pelukan Hinata. "Nona, maafkan anakku sudah merepotkanmu." Di tengah kenyamanan Hinata membelai rambut anak tersebut, seorang pria berusia sekitar empat puluhan ber_ojigi_ di hadapannya.

Hinata menggeser sedikit tubuh anak itu dan memastikan pandangannya. Hinata menundukan kepalanya, bermaksud menjawab salam pria tersebut. "Apakah anak ini adalah anak, tuan?" Pria bertubuh gemuk tersebut tersenyum. Hinata membalas senyumnya dan memberikan anak yang tengah tertidur kepada bapaknya.

"Maaf nona, apa anak ini merepotkanmu?" Hinata menggeleng.

"Sama sekali tidak, tuan, gadis manis ini malah menghiburku. Namanya Matsumi kan, tuan? Maaf kalo saya boleh tau di mana _Kaa_-_san_nya, karena sedari tadi Matsumi menanyakannya." Wajah pria tersebut tiba-tiba murung, membuat Hinata menjadi tidak enak. "Maafkan saya tuan, saya tidak bermaksud…." Dengan cepat pria tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya, membantah kata-kata yang belum sempat diucapkan oleh Hinata.

"Anda tidak salah nona, putri bungsuku ini memang sangat kehilangan _kaa_-_san_nya. _Kaa_-_san_nya kini berada di tempat terbaik, di sisi _Kami_-_sama_." Hinata terkejut, dirinya langsung menunduk hormat, meminta maaf atas kelancangannya.

"Sekali lagi, ini memang bukan salahmu nona. Hal yang terjadi pada istriku adalah sebuah takdir dan mungkin Matsumi memerlukan waktu untuk mengerti. Terima kasih ya nona, berkat dirimu anakku dapat tertidur dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya, setelah dua minggu lamanya senyum seolah terhapus darinya. Saya pamit undur diri, sekali lagi terima kasih." Hinata dan pria tersebut saling ber_ojigi_ sebelum berpisah.

Hinata menatap sendu kepergian gadis cilik tersebut. Hinata berharap suatu saat dia bisa bertemu dengan anak manis berambut cokelat tersebut. Suara perutnya berbunyi, waktu telah menunjukan siang hari, Hinata memutuskan untuk mengisi perutnya di sebuah café di seberang taman.

Angin menerbangkan topi Hinata, Hinata berlari mengejar topi tersebut. Hinata bahkan tidak memerhatikan jalan ketika mengejar topi tersebut. Hinata terlalu fokus mengejar karena topi tersebut bukanlah miliknya, melainkan milik Ino. Hinata terkejut dengan suara klakson yang begitu dekat dengannya, Hinata memejamkan matanya. Pasrah.

Hinata merasakan keanehan, dirinya tidak merasakan bantingan akibat bertabrakan dengan mobil ataupun bau anyir akibat benturan. Yang anehnya lagi, Hinata malah merasakan kehangatan. Tunggu kehangatan? Ada apa ini? Hinata membuka matanya, rona merah terbias diwajahnya. Rupa-rupanya Hinata diselamatkan seorang pria dan kini dirinya berada dalam pelukan pria tersebut.

"Hei, bilangin pada kekasihmu, jangan sembarangan menyebrang! Bikin orang susah saja." Teriak pria tua yang mobilnya nyaris menabrak Hinata.

Hinata menyuarakan permintaan maafnya dengan suara begitu lirih. Hinata terlalu malu dengan posisinya —pria tersebut belum melepaskan pelukannya.

"A… ano terima kasih, emm…." Nampaknya pria tersebut mengerti maksud dari Hinata, dia pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Lain kali, kamu harus hati-hati, kurasa kamu tidak bodoh untuk membedakan perintah untuk menyebrang dan tidak. Benar-benar merepotkan!" Hinata menunduk, pria tersebut memang benar. Dirinyalah yang salah karena tidak memerhatikan jalan, namun tidak seharusnya pria tersebut mengatainya bodoh.

"Maaf aku memang ceroboh, tapi aku tidak bodoh!" Pria tersebut tertawa kemudian mencubit hidung Hinata. Membuat Hinata mengarahkan pandangannya ke pria tersebut, setelah sejak tadi dia hanya menundukan kepalanya. Hinata merasa mengenali pria di depannya, tetapi siapa? "Apa aku mengenalimu?"

Pria tersebut merapikan rambut Hinata yang tertiup angin, dirinya tersenyum begitu lembut kepada Hinata membuat rona merah semakin memenuhi wajah Hinata. "Aku mengenalmu lebih dari apapun Hinata, meski kamu melupakanku." Pria tersebut membelai pipi Hinata, pancaran matanya mengandung kesedihan ketika memandang Hinata.

"Maksudmu?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, Hinata berusaha mengingat pria tersebut. "Ah kamu… umm a… aku…." Pria tersebut meletakan telunjuknya di bibir Hinata, menginteruksinya untuk tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Jangan kamu katakan Hinata-_chan_, biarkan suatu saat kamu mengingatku di situasi yang baik. Tumben kamu sendirian, di mana teman-temanmu?"

Hinata menggaruk belakang kepalanya, kegugupan melandanya. Namun dirinya merasa begitu nyaman berada di dekat laki-laki ini. "Umm me… mereka a… ada urusan." Entah hanya perasaan Hinata atau tidak, pria tersebut begitu lega ketika Hinata mengatakan dirinya seorang diri. Suara perut Hinata berbunyi secara tiba-tiba dan suaranya yang keras membuat Hinata sangat malu. Pria berambut hitam kebiruan tersebut menertawainya dan langsung menariknya. "Eh, le… lepaskan!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayo, makan yang banyak, biar kamu gemuk." Hinata terkikik begitu lepas, Sasuke —pria yang menyelamatkannya— tersenyum melihatnya. "Aku senang melihat kamu tertawa seperti itu, kamu terlihat sangat cantik."

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kamu lucu, wajahmu seram dan seolah tidak ramah namun kamu cerewet juga. Lucunya lagi, suaramu itu datar jadi kesannya maksa." Sasuke menyimak perkataan Hinata dengan menyenderkan kepalanya pada meja dengan jarak yang dekat dengan Hinata.

"Kamu juga lucu, pemalu tapi ternyata cerewet. Belum lagi wajahmu yang senantiasa memerah, membuat aku ingin memakannya." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah samping wajah Hinata dan meniup telinganya.

Hinata spontan mendorong Sasuke, wajahnya semakin memerah, Hinata berusaha menutupinya dengan sebelah tangannya. "A… apa yang kamu la… lakukan."

Sasuke menyeringai mendengarnya, dirinya begitu nyaman dengan keadaan ini. Masa-masa sewaktu mereka berpacaran berputar kembali dalam memorinya. Sasuke sangat menyesal dengan kesalahannya, yang membuat dirinya tidak bisa berada di sisi Hinata. Seandainya bisa, Sasuke ingin memperbaiki masa lalunya.

Sasauke benar-benar hanyut dalam kenangan, apalagi dirinya merasa tengah berciuman dengan pujaan hati —Hinata. Tunggu! Ciuman? Apa maksudnya? Ternyata oh ternyata, kepanikan Hinata akibat keberadaan Sasuke yang dekat dengannya, membuat dirinya tidak sengaja mencium Sasuke!

Sasuke tidak ingin ciuman ini cepat berakhir bahkan secara spontan dirinya memperdalam ciuman tersebut. Hinata benar-benar tidak menyangka atas kecerobohannya. Dirinya hanya diam mematung, namun ada ketentraman di hatinya.

Sepuluh menit telah berlalu, Sasuke dan Hinata masih berada dalam posisi berciuman bahkan keduanya saling berpelukan. Tidak terlihat keinginan untuk menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang menggoda kegiatan mereka. Hinata merasakan wajahnya memanas. Sasuke merasa dirinya bagai terlahir kembali. Oh _Kami_, apakah Kau hendak menyatukan mereka kembali?

"Sasuke, kamu kah itu?"

Sasuke terkejut dengan suara yang cukup dikenalnya, dirinya pun menghentikan ciumannya. Hinata terlalu terkejut, dia menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Keh, jadi kamu masih bersama dengan wanita mandul ini?" Karin menunjuk Hinata dengan dagunya.

"Karin, jangan sembarangan, jaga kata-katamu!" Sasuke berusaha menghalangi Karin yang mendekati Hinata. Sasuke membawa Hinata dalam pelukannya. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, bingung dengan situasi yang terjadi

Karin menatap tajam Hinata, "Wanita sepertimu tidak pantas untuk Sasuke. Lagipula, kamu bisa memberikan apa kepada Sasuke? Dasar mandul!"

Kata-kata Karin memberikan efek kepada Hinata. Tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat, keringat dingin mengalir, kepalanya pun pusing tidak terkendali. Hinata merasa pernah mendengar kata-kata itu sebelumnya. Kata-kata yang membuat perempuan manapun sakit hati.

Brakkk! Sasuke terkejut melihat Hinata yang hilang kesadaran dengan sigap Sasuke menahan Hinata agar tidak jatuh ke trotoar jalan. "Hinata!"

"Cih, sekarang dia merepotkanmu. Perempuan seperti ini, tidak bisa kamu harapkan, lebih baik kamu mengantarku ke dokter kandungan." Sasuke menatap tajam Karin namun Karin bersikap tak acuh dan meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja. "Ya sudahlah sayang, aku ke dokter dulu. Sampai jumpa di ranjang, tapi pelan-pelan ya." Karin mengedipkan matanya, sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak memedulikan Karin, dia terlalu khawatir dengan Hinata. Sasuke semakin panik mendapati Hinata terengah-engah —kesulitan bernapas. Sasuke langsung menggendong Hinata dan berlari mencari klinik atau rumah sakit terdekat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf saya telat, ada apa ya, Anda memanggil saya?" Ino menyeringai melihat perempuan berusia kurang lebih tiga puluh lima tahun berada di hadapannya. Ino langsung berdiri dan menunduk hormat.

"Terima kasih sudah datang nona Yakumo, umm maksudku nona Umino. Saya tidak menyangka, akhirnya kita bisa bertemu. Maaf saya mengganggu Anda, selamat datang kembali di Konoha."

"Jangan terlalu formal, seperti tidak pernah mengenal saja." Yakumo tersenyum lembut, sisi keanggunannya terpancar sempurna. Ino jadi mengerti kenapa Sai begitu tergila-gila dengan istri guru musiknya —Iruka Umino.

"_Sensei _sendiri, bicara seperti nenek…" Ino tersenyum cerah, "_Sensei_, jangan bilang kalau _sensei_ tengah mengandung?"

Yakumo menganggukkan kepalanya, wajahnya memerah, percampuran antara malu dan bahagia. "Sudah lima bulan."

"Benarkah? Ah, selamat _sensei_, ternyata Iruka-_sensei,_ hebat juga ya." Ino tersenyum geli melihat perempuan cantik di hadapannya salah tingkah. "Emm berarti,_sensei_ sudah punya dua anak ya?"

"Lebih tepatnya ini adalah calon anak ketigaku." Yakumo terus mengelus perutnnya.

"Benarkah, _sensei? _Curang, tidak memberi tahu, bahkan _sensei_ pun tidak datang ke pernikahanku." Ino begitu larut atas kerinduan terhadap guru sekaligus teman curhatnya, bahkan dirinya melupakan tujuan utamanya meminta Yakumo menemuinya —mengenai masalah perceraiannya.

"Maafkan aku, Ino-_chan_, saat itu kami telah berada di Paris karena Iruka-_kun _mendapat beasiswa pendidikan musik di sana. Kepergian mendadak membuat kami tidak sempat memberi tahu siapa-siapa. Oh iya, kenapa kamu tahu kami sudah berada di Konoha?"

Ino tersenyum, "Apakah mungkin seorang seniman berbakat datang tidak di sambut?"

"Ah seperti itu kah?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kembalinya Maestro yang Terlupakan**

Sai bersikap tidak seperti biasanya, dirinya terus diam dan memandang Koran di hadapannnya, seolah-olah ingin menghancurkan Koran tersebut. Dirinya juga tidak masuk kerja dan terus-menerus memandangi Koran tersebut hingga melupakan makan siang.

"Kamu sudah kembali ya… ahhh, kenapa kamu begitu bahagia dengannya!" Sai berteriak kesal, dirinya merobek Koran tersebut —tepatnya pada gambar Umino Iruka. "Aku seratus kali lebih tampan daripada _sensei_ menyebalkan ini, namun kenapa kamu memilihnya dan bersikap tak acuh atas pernyataan cintaku?"

Sai memejamkan matanya, memorinya berputar kembali ke masa awal perkuliahan. _Sai masih berstatus kekasih Ino namun dirinya tidak mencintai nona Yamanaka, di dasar hatinya masih tersimpan cinta pertamanya —Yakumo. Pun dirinya sengaja menemui Yakumo di rumahnya untuk memberikan kejutan ulang tahun sekaligus menyatakan perasaannya. Namun pernyataan cintanya hanya dianggap lelucon, Sai berusaha meyakinkannya tetapi Yakumo tetap tidak menganggapnya. Pria itu pun datang, betapa terkejutnya Sai mengetahui Yakumo telah menjalin hubungan dengan Iruka Umino —guru musiknya yang menyebalkan—dan yang mengejutkannya lagi mereka telah cukup lama berpacaran._

_Ketika itu Sai begitu terkejut, dia langsung pulang bahkan tidak sempat memberikan kado kepada Yakumo dan juga tidak berpamitan. Di tengah kegalauan hatinya Sai bertemu Ino. Ino langsung mengambil kotak yang berada di tangan Sai karena mengira itu untuknya. Sai terkejut, dia tidak ingin Ino mengetahui perasaannya terhadap Yakumo karena di dalam kotak tersebut terdapat surat yang ditujukan untuk Yakumo. Sai pun menghalangi Ino, Ino heran dengan sikap Sai yang begitu ketakutan. Namun Ino tidak menaruh curiga dan memberikan kotak itu lagi kepada Sai. Sai mengajak Ino jalan-jalan sebagai ganti kotak itu dan menghibur dirinya atas kekecewaan perihal hubungan istimewa Yakumo dan Iruka._

Air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Sai, kenangan kelam sebelum perpisahannya dengan Yakumo terus terputar di pikirannya. Sai menghapus airmatanya. Dia membuka matanya dan tertawa. Sai saat ini terlihat seperti orang gila. Beruntung dirinya hanya sendirian di ruang kerjanya, jika ada orang lain, pasti orang tersebut akan melaporkan ke media massa mengenai "Uchiha Sai yang mendadak gila".

"Keh, aku memang bodoh, bodoh karena tergila-gila padamu, Yakumo! Ino benar, aku hanya orang munafik yang berpura-pura menyukainya dan menikahinya hanya untuk membuatmu cemburu. Sayangnya, kamu bahkan tidak peduli padaku, kamu bisa tersenyum secerah ini bersama suamimu serta anak-anakmu… sementara a… aku…." Sai tidak sanggup mengungkapkan kebodohannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tenten, aku harus bicara padamu." Neji menarik tangan Tenten, sementara Tenten berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Neji.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk berbicara denganmu." Neji tidak mengindahkan perkataan Tenten, dirinya justru menarik Tenten untuk mengikutinya.

"Aku mohon, ikutlah denganku…." Tenten hanya menghela napas, dirinya pasrah mengikuti Neji. Setidaknya mereka memang perlu saling bicara.

Neji dan Tenten telah sampai di sebuah kedai roti, mereka memilih duduk di sudut ruangan yang dekat dengan jendela. Tenten memilih menatap jalanan, tidak menghiraukan Neji yang berusaha bersikap ramah dengan senantiasa tersenyum.

"Kamu masih ingat tempat ini 'kan? Aku ingat, kita biasa…."

"Jangan berbasa-basi Neji, kamu telah membuatku tidak masuk kerja. Jadi, cepat katakan maksudmu dan aku bisa kembali ke pekerjaanku!" Neji membelalakan matanya akibat sikap Tenten yang tidak seperti biasanya, keramahan yang selalu hadir pada dirinya serasa musnah dengan raut wajah cemberutnya.

Neji menghela napas, "Baiklah, aku hanya ingin kamu memikirkan kembali keputusanmu." Tenten bangkit dari bangkunya, Neji menahan Tenten, "Hei, kita belum bicara, kamu mau ke mana?"

Sejujurnya di dalam hatinya, Tenten sangat menikmati sikap memelas Neji. Tenten semakin ingin membuat Neji serba salah, dihempaskannya tangan Neji dengan kasar. "Apa sih, aku kan hanya ingin memesan roti. Sayang-sayangkan kalo ke kedai roti, tidak memesan roti. Oh iya, kamu mau pesan apa?"

Tenten semakin merasa menang melihat wajah Neji memerah, walau hanya rona merah tipis. "Emm iya, ah, kamu benar, aku… aku pesan _hot cappuccino_ saja."

"Kamu, tidak mau memesan roti atau _cake_? Sayang sekali ya, padahal sudah di kedai roti."

"Ah, kamu benar, aku pesan tiramisu saja." Neji menggaruk belakang kepalanya, yang tentu saja tidak gatal.

"Kopi dengan kopi, dasar pria. Oke, tunggu sebentar ya." Tenten melenggang dengan santai seraya bersenandung ria, dia merasa begitu bahagia hari ini. Padahal Tenten sempat berpikir harinya tidak akan menyenangkan ketika bertemu 'suaminya'

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, Tenten sudah kembali dengan membawa pesanannya dan Neji. "Aku paling suka kedai ini, mereka tidak pernah membuat pelanggan menunggu. Iya kan?"

Neji terpana dengan senyuman Tenten. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanggapan dari perkataan Tenten.

"Makan lah, aku tahu, kau sangat menyukai tiramisu kedai ini. Sudah berapa lama ya, kita tidak pernah makan berdua di sini… ah, sepertinya sejak kamu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu… atau sejak kamu sibuk dengan selingkuhanmu, hemm yang mana ya, yang benar?"

"Tenten, tolong kamu pikirkan keputusanmu. Bagaimanapun juga Haru masih kecil, dia pasti akan sangat sedih jika kedua orangtuanya harus berpisah."

"Kurasa dia akan jauh lebih sedih, jika tahu ayah yang begitu dibanggakannya, lebih memilih selingkuhannya daripada menghabiskan waktu dengannya." Tenten menanggapi perkataan Neji dengan santai, dia begitu asik dengan es krim blueberinya.

Neji memijat pelipisnya. Neji tidak terbiasa dengan sikap nyeleneh istrinya. "Tenten, aku khilaf, aku berjanji tidak mengulanginya lagi dan kumohon, kita tidak usah bercerai ya?"

Tenten tertawa, "Aku, tidak menyangka, orang sepertimu, bisa memohon juga ya… sangat menarik. Namun keputusanku sudah bulat sayang, kita bercerai ya, dan kamu bisa kembali kepada selingkuhanmu."

Tenten menjilat sendok es krim terakhirnya, dirinya tidak memedulikan perubahan raut wajah Neji. Tenten terlalu asik menghabiskan roti kacang merahnya. "Ups, aku sudah habis. Aku pulang duluan ya, jangan lupa habiskan makananmu sayang. Oh iya, makananmu aku yang traktir."

Tenten sudah keluar dari kedai, Neji tidak berniat untuk mengejarnya —ralat— tidak bisa mengejarnya karena rasa bersalah. Neji hanya menghela napas dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan kursi. "Sungguh, aku sangat menyesal."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah lama, aku tidak pernah kemari."

"Ya, kamu, sudah lama sekali tidak ke Konoha, sejak… hahaha, kamu masih mengingatnya?"

"Aku, tidak mungkin melupakan perempuan yang membuatku tidak berniat untuk menikah. Sayangnya, dia sudah menikah, iya 'kan, Temari?"

"Kasihan dia…." Wajah Temari murung, ketika mengingat wanita yang dibicarakan Gaara.

"Ada apa, apa ada yang salah?"

"Tidak, tidak ada yang salah. Aku, hanya teringat anak-anakku."

Gaara langsung memeluk kakaknya, "Kamu harus kuat, sebaiknya mereka berada di Suna, setidaknya sampai masalahmu dengan si nanas kelar."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata, maafkan aku, aku telah membuatmu seperti ini…." Sasuke memandang Hinata yang tengah terbaring dengan raut wajah terluka. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata erat, seolah-olah jika dia tidak menggenggamnya Hinata akan menghilang dari dunia ini.

"Seandainya waktu bisa diulang, aku akan menerima semua kehendak _Kami_-_sama_. Walau kita tidak memiliki anak, aku berjanji, tetap setia di sisimu. Seandainya…." Sasuke tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya, tangisnya pecah.

Sasuke menghapus air matanya, diciumnya pergelangan tangan Hinata. "Aku, harus bagaimana, Hinata? Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, namun aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Karin. Dia mengandung anakku, Hinata! Sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Egois kah aku, jika aku tetap mempertahankanmu, tetapi Karin tetap di sisiku?"

Sasuke melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari Hinata, diciumnya kening Hinata. "Maaf, sepertinya aku harus meninggalkanmu, karena aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Karin yang tengah mengandung anakku. Aku yakin, kamu pasti menemukan laki-laki yang lebih baik dari aku. Selamat tinggal Hinata, aku harap kamu tidak membenciku. Kalo pun kamu benci padaku, aku menerimanya, karena aku memang pantas untuk kamu benci."

Andai Sasuke sadar. Andai Sasuke bersabar untuk tetap berada di samping Hinata, pasti Sasuke dapat mendengar tangisan yang meluncur dari bibir Hinata. "Sasuke-_kun_, a… aku, ja… jangan tinggalkan a… aku, aku mencintaimu…. Tapi, ka… kalo ini keputusanmu, boleh kah, a… aku membencimu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cih, segitu istimewanya kah pria itu, sampai kamu tidak pernah mengunjungiku, sayang."

"Lepaskan aku, Suigetsu! Kamu pasti menemuiku hanya untuk uang 'kan?"

Suigetsu menyeringai, dilepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Karin. "Kamu, salah sayang, aku kemari karena aku kangen dengan calon anak kita."

Karin menghempaskan tangan Suigetsu yang membelai perutnya. "Jangan konyol, Suigetsu! Jika kamu ingin menemuiku, sebaiknya kamu meneleponku. Bagaimana kalo Uchiha bodoh itu tahu, kita akan kehilangan ladang uang kita!"

Suigetsu mengecup singkat bibir Karin. "Aku beruntung memilikimu, kamu memang jenius."

"Tentu saja, otakku lebih jernih daripada dirimu. Aku tidak menyangka kecerobohan kita, bisa menjadi ladang uang yang menggiurkan."

"Jangan lupakan ideku, yang membuatmu seolah-olah bercinta dengannya. Oh iya, selama kamu tinggal dengannya, dia pernah menyentuhmu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku kekasihmu, Karin, tentu saja, aku harus tahu."

"Sudah lah, itu bukan hal penting. Yang penting, sekarang kamu pergi dari apartemen ini, sebelum Sasuke kembali!" Karin mengusir Suigetsu, namun Suigetsu tetap bertahan di apartemen Karin.

"Aku, tidak akan pergi sebelum kamu mengatakan kebenaran. Bagaimanapun, aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku tahu kamu sangat menyukai laki-laki itu dibanding diriku!" Karin tidak pernah melihat Suigetsu semarah ini. Selama ini Karin berpikir Suigetsu hanya main-main dengannya, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Suigetsu benar-benar mencintainya.

"Suigetsu, sudahlah jangan bahas masalah ini. Kumohon, pulanglah, ini demi kebaikan kita berdua."

"Kebaikan kita berdua? Konyol sekali. Bukan 'kah ini, hanya untuk kebaikanmu saja?"

Karin memeluk Suigetsu, "Jangan seperti ini, aku mencintaimu…."

Suigetsu menghela napas, "Terserahlah, setidaknya anak yang kamu kandung adalah anakku dan itu sudah cukup bagiku. Jaga kandunganmu, jika ada masalah, hubungi aku." Karin hanya mengangguk dan mengantarkan Suigetsu keluar dari apartemennya.

"Lain kali kamu harus mengunci pintunya, jika tidak ingin aku menerobos masuk seperti tadi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bawakan aku sebotol bir."

Sai merasa mengenali suara di sampingnya, dirinya pun memandang ke arah samping. Sai terkejut mendapati Naruto lah yang tengah memesan bir tersebut.

"Naruto?"

"Hai, Sai, kamu sedang apa di sini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, _baka_!" Sai tahu persis, sahabat pirangnya sangat tidak kuat dengan alkohol. Betapa konyolnya Naruto memesan sebotol bir, satu gelas saja, Sai yakin Naruto sudah mabuk.

"Gaya bicaramu seperti Sakura saja." Sai menghela napas, dia mengerti hal yang membuat sahabatnya ini nekat. Raut wajah Naruto yang sendu, ketika menyebutkan istrinya. Pasti Naruto mengalami masalah dengan istrinya, terka Sai.

"Ada masalah?"

"Masalah, mana mungkin aku punya masalah." Naruto memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya, namun itu tidak berhasil untuk mengelabui Sai.

"Hentikan, Naruto! Kamu semakin terlihat konyol, jika memaksa seperti ini." Sai merebut botol bir dari Naruto.

"_Urusai_, jangan menggangguku! Kamu, tidak akan pernah mengerti apa yang kurasakan!"

Sai diam, dia memilih meminum vodkanya dan tidak mengurusi Naruto. Sai mengerti keadaan Naruto saat ini, karena dirinya juga mengalami hal yang sama. Setidaknya mereka memang sama-sama mengalami masalah pada pernikahannya.

"Sa… Sakura… kenapa kamu tega, hik, aku mencintaimu… Sakura-_chan_, hik." Naruto memeluk meja di hadapannya, seolah-olah meja itu adalah istrinya. Raut wajahnya pun memerah pekat karena mabuk, padahal dirinya baru meminum seteguk bir.

"Setidaknya, aku tidak sekonyol dirimu. Atau mungkin, aku lebih konyol darimu… mencintai wanita yang telah bahagia dengan orang lain dan menyia-nyiakan wanita yang mencintaiku. Ck, betapa menyedihkannya diriku. Kini aku tidak memiliki keduanya, mereka semua meninggalkanku."

"Apa Anda, telah mencintai wanita yang telah Anda sia-siakan?"

Sai menatap sengit pria beracamata di hadapannya, yang merupakan seorang bartender. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Memang bukan urusanku, hanya saja aku juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama sepertimu. Aku mencintai seorang wanita yang telah menikah, aku terus mengejar wanita itu. Padahal aku sendiri telah menikah dengan wanita lain."

Sai mulai tertarik dengan apa yang diceritakan bartender tersebut. "Lalu?"

"Hem, kamu tertarik juga kan dengan ceritaku." Sai tidak memedulikan ejekan bartender tersebut, dirinya terlalu penasaran dengan akhir kisah yang dialami bartender tersebut.

"Aku terus menunggu wanita itu, mengharapkan dia bercerai dengan suaminya. Namun pada kenyataannya, malah aku yang diceraikan istriku. Awalnya sih aku bersikap tak acuh atas perceraian yang terjadi, tetapi akhirnya aku menyesal." Bartender tersebut menundukan wajahnya.

"Kenapa, kamu menyesal?"

"Karena setelah istriku menceraikanku, aku baru menyadari perasaanku terhadapnya. Sayangnya dia sudah bersama yang lain."

Sai tertawa, "Itu karena, kamu terlalu bodoh. Ini untuk minumanku dan temanku. Kamu benar-benar merepotkan, Naruto." Sai berusaha membantu Naruto berjalan.

Bartender tersebut hanya menyeringai, memandang kepergian Sai dan Naruto. "Kamu hanya belum menyadarinya, tuan muda."

**TBC**

Hallo semua, apa kabar? Bagaimana chapter ini? Maaf ya kalo semakin ke sini ceritanya semakin membosankan, maaf juga untuk updatenya yang kelewat lama. Aku hanya berharap kalian masih menyukai cerita ini dan masih mau menanti kelanjutan ceritanya. ^^

Balasan review unlogin:

: Terima kasih sudah mereview, salam kenal juga ya… Ups jangan panggil senpai, panggil aja Su-chan. Maaf ya gak bias update kilat, UTS dan banyaknya tugas membuatku tidak berkutik.

**Yuiyu**: Hehehe maaf ya, ini karena kelalaianku yang menelantarkan fic ini terlalu lama, jadi kamu lupa deh… #soktau. Terima kasih sudah mereview. Eumm aku kurang yakin SHnya udah lumayan apa belum di sini, semoga kamu suka. :D

**N**: Hallo N-chan, terima kasih sudah mereview… iya, Ino, emang kasian banget begitu juga dengan yang lain. Hehehe sama, aku juga suka buat mereka bingung. #evilsmirk. Fic yang mana ya?

**I-My-Me**: Iya nih, Sasuke reaksinya lambat banget ya? Boleh tunjukan kesalahannya, maklum aku masih awam banget sama EYD, mohon bantuannya… iya, ini udah update sebelum desember. Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

**Renee**: Hmm sabar, sabar Renee, semoga Sasuke mengerti keadaan Hinata. Salam kenal.

**REVIEW KALIAN SEMANGATKU!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T+**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Kata-kata kasar, Not BASHING, dll.**

**Character→ Sasuke, Sai, Naruto, Kiba: 25****th**

** Neji: 26****th**

** Shikamaru: 27****th**

** Gaara: 23th**

** Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Ino: 24****th**

** Temari: 25****th**

** Other Chara: -menyesuaikan-**

**If you don't like? So don't read! Happy reading all, please RnR. **

**Sugar Princess71 Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dasar pria, apa mereka tidak pernah membersihkan rumah mereka? Benar-benar kotor!" Temari terus menggerutu, namun tangan terampilnya terus memunguti sampah-sampah minuman dan makanan yang tercecer tanpa dosa di ruang tamu. Selesai dengan itu, ia mengambil sapu dan membersihkan debu yang menumpuk. "Aku baru meninggalkan rumah ini seminggu, namun sudah sekotor ini, bagaimana jika aku meninggalkannya selamanya?"

"Temari, kau kah itu?"

Temari sangat terkejut dengan suara itu, dirinya sangat yakin itu adalah suara suami tercintanya. Temari menghela napas, dirinya berusaha mengontrol emosinya. Temari membalikan dirinya menghadap ke arah suaminya, "Iya, ini aku," senyum manis terukir di wajahnya.

Temari dapat melihat keterkejutan di wajah suaminya, namun ia tidak ambil pusing dan meneruskan perkejaannya —membersihkan rumah. "Kapan kau datang dan bagaimana bisa kau masuk kemari?"

Kini Temari tengah mengangkati gelas-gelas yang berserakan, diendusnya salah satu gelas yang masih terdapat cairan berwarna kecoklatan, "Bau alkohol, menyengat sekali. Emm, kira-kira berapa kadarnya?" Temari memasang pose berpikir, sikapnya yang tidak memedulikan pertanyaan Shikamaru, membuat suaminya kesal.

Shikamaru berusaha menahan kekesalannya dengan mimik wajah tidak pedulinya. Shikamaru pun menghampiri sofa, duduk di sana dan menyalakan televisi. Temari terkikik melihat polah Shikamaru. "Jangan terlalu banyak minum, terlebih lagi dengan kadar setinggi ini, lambungmu bisa pecah. Oh iya, ini kue beras khas keluargaku, makanlah, kurasa kau belum sarapan."

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk dan memakan kue beras itu, "Enak," gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Tentu saja enak, itu kan khas buatan keluargaku, resepnya turun-temurun loh. Oh iya, mulai besok sepertinya kau harus cari pembantu untuk mengurusi kebutuhan rumah tanggamu."

"Apa maksdumu?" Shikamaru menghentikan acara makannya.

"Maksudku kau butuh pembantu rumah tangga." Temari menjawabnya dengan santai, kini tangan lentiknya memegang kemoceng untuk membersihkan debu di sekitar lemari pajangan. "Apa lagi, saat-saat ini kau sering pulang ke rumah. Pastinya akan lapar jika tidak ada makanan, memang sih kau bisa makan di luar …."

"… Tapi, apakah kau bisa membersihkan rumahmu dengan sifat malasmu yang sangat parah?"

Demi _Kami-sama_! Shikamaru sangat membenci senyuman Temari saat ini. "Apa kau berpikir untuk bercerai denganku?" Memang khas Shikamaru, meski ia tahu ini adalah hal buruk, ia tetap bisa mengatakannya dengan santai.

"Ah, kau memang pintar sayang! Kupikir ini akan merepotkan, tapi sepertinyan tidak ya …." Temari mengedipkan sebelah matanya, kini dirinya memilih duduk bersebrangan dengan Shikamaru. "Jadi, kapan kita bercerai? Atau kau mau hari ini, aku sudah membawa surat pengajuan perceraian?"

"KAU GILA, TEMARI!" Temari terkejut dengan teriakan suaminya, namun dia dapat mengontrol reaksinya atas hal yang tidak dipikirkannya —Shikamaru tidak menyambut baik niat baiknya.

"Kenapa kau harus berteriak, aku tidak tuli tahu! Kenapa Shika? Bukankah ini menguntungkan bagimu, kau hanya tinggal menandatanganinya, setelah itu, kita resmi berpisah, dan kau bisa bersama dengan Tayuya. Oh, satu lagi, aku tidak akan memberatkanmu mengenai masalah anak dan tidak akan menuntutmu atas apa pun. Bagaimana?" Temari mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan melemparkan sebuah file ke arah Shikamaru.

"Cih, yang benar saja, aku tidak mau!"

"Kenapa kau jadi merepotkan begini, Shikamaru? Padahal jika kau setuju, semuanya akan mudah dan cepat selesai. Tapi ya sudahlah, aku akan meninggalkan file ini di sini, dua minggu lagi aku akan datang dan kuharap saat aku datang, kau telah menandatanganinya." Temari merapikan tasnya dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia melangkah, kata-kata Shikamaru menahannya.

"Jika aku tetap tidak menandatanganinya, bagaimana?" Kerutan tipis mewarnai dahinya, Temari berusaha menahan emosinya yang siap meledak. Ia bingung dengan tingkah Shikamaru, bukankah seharusnya dirinya senang karena ia mempermudah perpisahan mereka? "Hah, kau tidak bisa menjawabnya, kan? Benar-benar merepotkan, lebih baik tidur saja, hoahmmm."

Temari membalikan badannya, tangan kanannya bertengger manis pada pinggang rampingnya dan jangan lupakan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya, menambah kesan anggun yang mampu membuat Shikamaru membatalkan niatnya untuk tertidur. "Maaf jika aku merepotkanmu sayang, aku pikir hal ini justru akan membantumu loh … atau aku salah?" Temari memiringkan kepalanya, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk lebih dekat dengan Shikamaru. Saat jarak mereka dekat, Temari membelai lembut pipi Shikamaru. "Pikirkanlah, ini untuk kebaikan kita, juga … anak-anak …."

Shikamaru mengalihkan tatapannya dari Temari, "Terserah kau sajalah, ini merepotkan."

"Kalau terserah aku, tanda-tanganilah sekarang. Menunda pun tidak baik, toh hasilnya akan sama."

Shikamaru memejamkan matanya kemudian membukanya dan menutup lagi, di antara kegiatannya sesekali ia menghela napas. Pertemuannya dengan Temari kali ini, tidak pernah terbayangkan dalam benaknya. Ia selalu yakin Temari cinta mati terhadapnya. Maka ketika rasa bosan terhadap istrinya melandanya dengan entengnya dia memilih jalan selingkuh. Toh dirinya tidak pernah melakukan hal kelewat batas, hanya makan, nonton, dan sesekali bercumbu. Jadi tidak akan ada hal merepotkan yang menimpanya. Tetapi semuanya berubah ketika Temari mengetahuinya. Awalnya ia tidak menganggapnya masalah karena ia tahu istrinya sangat mencintainya. Sayangnya prediksinya meleset, kini Temari datang membawa surat perceraian mereka, hal yang tidak pernah ia prediksikan.

Temari mulai jenuh melihat suaminya menutup dan membuka matanya ke arah langit-langit, ia pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan suaminya. "Pikirkanlah baik-baki sayang, sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan meminta tolong Gaara untuk menggugat hak-hak yang seharusnya aku dan anakku miliki."

"Aku dan anakku", kata-kata itu terus terngiang di benak Shikamaru dan membuatnya kesal. Shikamaru bangkit dari posisi duduknya, digebraknya meja, "Apa maksudmu, aku dan anakku! Bukankah itu anak kita!"

Temari menggembungkan pipinya, ia berbalik lagi menghadap Shikamaru, sepertinya hari ini ia harus banyak bersabar menghadapi suaminya. "Hem, aku hanya berpikir kau tidak menganggap mereka lagi. Buktinya saja, kau lebih mementingkan kekasihmu dari pada anakmu yang sakit di waktu lalu. Jadi, apa kata-kataku salah?"

Shikamaru menatap tajam Temari, "Jangan bercanda, ini tidak lucu!"

"Apa aku seperti sedang bercanda?" Sikap Temari benar-benar memompa kesabaran Shikamaru. Berkali-kali pria berambut panjang itu menghela napas dan menggembungkan pipinya —menahan emosi. "Shika, aku pulang dulu ya … dua minggu lagi kita juga bertemu, jangan kangen aku ya."

Kali ini Temari mempertahankan sikap tak acuhnya, ia tidak ambil peduli akan Shikamaru yang terus berkoar-koar memintanya untuk kembali. "Sampai jumpa Shika …," gumamnya lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata?" Ino mencari Hinata di setiap sudut kamar apartemennya, namun Hinata tidak ada. Ino panik, ia merasa bersalah terhadap Hinata karena sibuk dengan masalahnya sendiri. Ino ingin mencari Hinata atau menghubungi teman-temannya untuk menanyakan keberadaan Hinata, tetapi kepalanya sangat pusing akibat terlalu banyak minum. Ino memilih langsung mengistirahatkan dirinya dengan menjatuhkan dirinya pada ranjang.

"Mungkin Hinata tengah bersama Tenten atau Sakura seperti kemarin," gumamnya sebelum melanglang buana ke alam mimpi.

Walau terlihat sebagai gadis glamour dan akrab dengan alkohol, tetapi pada kenyataannya tidak demikian. Ino sangat tidak kuat minum-minuman beralkohol dan ia pun selalu menghindarinya untuk menjaga bentuk tubuh juga kesehatannya. Namun semalam berbeda, pasca-perjumpaannya dengan Yakumo, Ino memenuhi undangan Kakashi —managernya sewaktu ia masih menjadi model— yang merayakan ulang tahun ketiga puluh dua tahun. Sebenarnya Ino tidak harus meminum alkohol, hanya saja emosinya sedang tak terkontrol. Apa lagi setelah bertemu dengan Sai dan Yakumo. Ia yang mengalami kebuntuan dan tertekan melampiaskan semuanya pada alkohol.

Bahkan semalam dirinya tidur di rumah Kakashi karena mabuk berat, beruntung dirinya mempunyai teman sebaik Kakashi. Laki-laki itu menjaganya dari pandangan lelaki hidung belang dan membawa Ino dari bisingnya Pub. Lelaki ini pula yang dengan suka hati meminjamkan kamarnya dan membuatnya tidur di Sofa agar Ino nyaman. Jangan lupakan pula, Kakashi yang setia mendengar curahan hatinya di tengah mabuk melanda. Ino sangat berhutang budi kepadanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ughh …" Terdengar erangan lirih dari ranjang, Sasuke pun terbangun dari tidurnya dan dengan antusias memastikan keadaan seseorang yang tengah tertidur di ranjang.

"Hinata, kau sudah bangun, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Hinata hanya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan kosong tanpa sedikitpun membalas kata-kata Sasuke.

Sasuke sangat senang karena Hinata sadar setelah sebelumnya pingsan langsung menghambur memeluk Hinata. Hinata hanya diam. Tidak berbicara atau pun membalas pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke yang tidak mendapatkan reaksi apa pun dari Hinata, berpikir bahwa gadis ini tidak menyukai hal yang dilakukannya. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, walau ada keengganan dalam hatinya, "Maaf."

Hinata sadar tingkah lakunya membuat lawan bicaranya tidak nyaman, namun rasa kesal akibat kata-kata Sasuke yang tersimpan erat di memori otaknya membuatnya malas untuk menghadapi Sasuke. Hinata pun berusaha menutupinya, ia tidak ingin Sasuke menyadari ketidaksukaannya. "Ah, tidak apa, aku hanya sedikit pusing."

Hinata melihat raut kekhawatiran di wajah Sasuke, namun ia memilih bersikap tak acuh, hatinya sudah terlanjur sakit dengan kebenaran perselingkuhan suaminya. "Benarkah, apa yang sakit, hanya pusing atau ada yang lain?"

"Ya, Sasuke-_kun_, ada yang lain … hatiku." Ujar Hinata dalam benaknya. "Ah tidak, hanya sedikit pusing saja. Maaf ya, aku merepotkanmu. Oh iya, kapan aku bisa pulang? Kurasa sahabatku menghawatirkanku."

"Tidak, kau sama sekali tidak merepotkanku. Jangan sungkan padaku Hinata. Kau di sini saja sampai kondisimu membaik, aku akan memberitahu sahabatmu." Hinata dapat melihat raut keengganan dari Sasuke untuk berpisah dengannya, tetapi Hinata hanya menganggapnya rasa bersalah bukan cinta. Ingin rasanya ia menghentikan sandiwara ini dan membentak suaminya. Namun ia tidak sanggup. Tidak ingin. Karena perpisahan adalah hal yang tidak diinginkannya atau pun berada dalam pemikirannya.

"Aku sudah jauh lebih baik, terima kasih banyak. Maaf, bisakah kau bertanya pada dokter untuk mengizinkanku pulang hari ini? Aku ingin pulang hari ini." Hinata memasang wajah memohonnya, Sasuke pun menghela napas. Sasuke sadar dirinya tidak bisa menahan Hinata untuk pergi dari sisinya karena sejak awal dialah yang membuka jalan untuk itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan bertanya pada dokter, tapi sarapan dulu ya …." Sasuke menyuapi bubur hangat ke Hinata, namun Hinata menolaknya.

"Aku bisa sendiri," rona merah tipis berpendar di pipi Hinata. Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya, ia paling gemas jika melihat wajah Hinata yang tenggelam dalam warna merah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Neji, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Neji yang semula masih berada antara dunia nyata dan mimpi langsung bergegas bangun, tatkala mendengar suara berat dan dingin khas pamannya. Neji pun melihat nama yang tertera pada ponselnya. Ia terkejut mengetahui bahwa pamannya yang meneleponnya, ia memang tidak mengetahui siapa yang meneleponnya malam-malam, ia hanya mengangkatnya tanpa memeriksa peneleponnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Atau kau sudah tidur …."

Dengan cepat Neji mematahkan ucapan pamannya, "Tidak, _Ji-san_. Aku belum tidur dan aku baik-baik saja, memangnya ada apa, _Ji-san_? Kenapa meneleponku malam-malam begini?"

"Hn, aku hanya khawatir terhadapmu dan Hinata. Rumah tangga kalian baik-baik saja, kan?"

DEG!

Neji merasa dipukul begitu keras, rasa takut menghantuinya … apakah pamannya telah mengetahui semuanya?

"Kau sudah tidur ya? Ya sudah, tidurlah, nanti kutelepon lagi."

Tidak, Neji tidak mau dihantui rasa takut akibat pertanyaan pamannya. Ia harus meyakinkan pamannya bahwa tidak ada masalah apa pun yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Tenten atau pun Hinata dengan Sasuke. Ia tidak tega jika pamannya harus bersusah hati memikirkannya atau pun Hinata. Ia telah berjanji pada dirinya untuk tidak membuat pamannya repot dan ia pun telah menegaskan di hatinya akan selalu melindungi Hinata. "Maaf _Ji-san_, aku hanya sedikit mengantuk. Keadaanku dan Hinata baik-baik saja, begitu pun keluarga kami. Paman sendiri baik-baik saja di sana?"

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja. Namun aku merasa rindu dengan cucu kesayanganku, Haru, ia baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Hahaha, tentu saja, dia sangat baik dan semakin hebat, _Ji-san_! Dia sangat pandai." Kerinduan terhadap putra semata wayangnya menghantuinya. Neji benar-benar terpukul memikirkan pernikahannya saat ini, ia sangat menyesal. Raut Hyuga yang penuh ketegasan sirna tergantikan raut penuh rasa bersalah dan kecemasan. Tawa Hiashi yang terdengar, tidak ia indahkan, pikirannya melayang tidak tentu arah sampai akhirnya pembicaraannya dan pamannya harus disudahi.

Neji membatalkan niat awalnya untuk tertidur lagi setelah obrolannya dengan pamannya selesai, ia memilih bangun dan berjalan ke setiap ruangan penuh kenangan. Kenangan akan Haru dan Tenten, air mata senantiasa menghiasi wajahnya setiap kilasan-kilasan kenangan bermain di benaknya. "Maafkan aku, Tenten … Haru, _Tou-san_ janji akan mengajakmu ke Taman Bermain. Kumohon, kembalilah …."

**XXXX**

"Gaara, kau mau ke mana? Pagi-pagi begini sudah serapih ini."

"Mencari angin."

Temari mengerucutkan bibirnya, matanya menyipit memandang Gaara dengan sejuta tanya, "Kau ada kencan ya? Pagi di musim semi memang indah sih, berbeda dengan musim dingin, apa lagi kalo di Konoha."

Gaara mempertahankan tatapan tanpa ekspresinya, "Indah, lebih indah dari Suna …"

Temari mengernyitkan alisnya, bingung dengan maksud gumaman Gaara. "Kau sakit ya? Kita kan baru dua hari di Konoha, tapi kau sudah kena demam musim semi." Temari menggeleng dan meminum susu kedelai kesukaannya dengan mata yang sibuk menonton acar gosip di televisi.

"Sejak remaja sampai ibu rumah tangga, apa kau tidak bosan selalu menonton acara seperti itu?" Temari menggeleng. "Aku pergi."

Temari hanya mengangguk tanpa memandang Gaara, matanya fokus ketika acara yang ditontonnya menanyangkan kedatangan Iruka Umino. Tidak, ia tidak tertarik dengan Iruka Umino karena ia lebih suka musik rock ketimbang jazz. Namun yang membuat ia tertarik adalah wanita yang bersamanya, Yakumo Umino.

Temari sangat mengingat wanita cantik berambut cokelat itu. Wanita yang dengan kehadirannya saja selalu membuat sahabat pirangnya tertekan dan gelisah. Temari memang selalu menjadi tempat curhat teman-temannya dikarenakan pemikirannya yang dewasa. Temari memejamkan matanya, tampaknya ia harus menemui sahabatnya, terutama Ino ….

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata-_chan_!"

Hinata sangat mengenal suara ini, suara yang datar namun ramah. Tidak, bukan Sasuke. Meski suara ini datar, tidak ada nada dingin yang tercipta hanya nada kaku yang selalu membuatnya tertawa. Hinata membalikan badannya dan tersenyum manis, "Gaara-_kun_!"

Gaara membalas senyum Hinata, rona merah tipis terbias di wajahnya. Ia sangat bahagia karena Hinata mengingatnya namun ia berusaha untuk menutupinya dengan raut wajah datarnya. "Lama tidak berjumpa, kau semakin cantik saja. Aku tidak menyangka bisa berjumpa denganmu di jalan."

"Iya, aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu di sini. Sangat lama kita tidak bertemu setelah kau memutuskan untuk kuliah di Suna, aku rindu sekali padamu. Oh iya, bagaimana kabarmu? Kau juga semakin terlihat tampan. Emm, apa kau sudah menikah?" Hinata sangat senang bisa berjumpa dengan sahabatnya yang telah lama tidak dilihatnya dan yang membuatnya begitu bahagia adalah pertemuan mereka yang tidak terduga. Bayangkan saja mereka bertemu di Jalan dan tanpa ada janji sebelumnya bahkan Hinata pun tidak mengetahui bahwa Gaara kini berada di Konoha. Ia pun menjadi sangat bersemangat dan menanyai Gaara dengan beragam hal yang mengusiknya, namun pemikirannya lebih terfokus ke status Gaara saat ini. Masih single atau sudah menikah …, ah, mungkin juga duda.

"Menikah? Kenapa kata keramat ini harus kau tanyakan Hinata? Bukankah sudah jelas, aku tidak mungkin menikah dengan perempuan selainmu!" Benak Gaara.

"Gaara-_kun_, kenapa kau melamun dengan mata seseram itu? Kau membuatku takut." Hinata tersenyum dengan tatapan menggoda.

Gaara menyeringai, dicubitnya pipi tembab Hinata, "Cih, sejak kapan kau pandai menggoda seperti ini. Kurasa Si Pantat Ayam tidak mungkin mengajarimu seperti ini atau aku salah?" Gaara memiringkan kepalanya, bermaksud menggoda Hinata. Sayangnya hal itu malah membuat Hinata murung. "Ada apa, apa aku salah bicara?"

Hinata menggeleng dan tersenyum lirih, "Mau mengantarku? Ah, kalo kau tidak keberatan, memangnya kau hendak ke mana Gaara?" Hinata berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Gaara ingin menuntut lebih banyak pertanyaan terhadap Hinata karena ia curiga Hinata mengalami masalah dengan rumah tangganya. Kecurigaan ini didasari dari cara Hinata memandang, menjawab, serta mengalihkan pembicaraan kala dirinya menyebutkan tentang "Si Pantat Ayam". Namun Gaara memilih untuk diam dan mengikuti alur pembicaraan yang dibawa Hinata. "Baiklah, ayo! Aku tidak ada rencana pasti hari ini." Gaara langsung menarik tangan Hinata.

"Hei, tunggu Gaara-_kun_, memangnya kau tahu aku mau ke mana?"

"Menurutmu?" Hinata menonjok pelan bahu Gaara seraya tertawa renyah.

Hinata heran dengan kepribadian Gaara. Waktu pertama bertemu dengannya Hinata sangat takut. Apa lagi raut wajahnya yang dingin membuat Hinata berpikir dia orang yang menyeramkan, meski Hinata pun mengakui ketampanan adik kandung sahabatnya. Namun lambat laun Hinata nyaman berada di dekatnya bahkan Gaara telah dianggap sebagai adiknya selayaknya Hanabi —adik kandungnya.

Hinata terus diam dan menghayati setiap kebersamaannya bersama Gaara di waktu lalu. Senyumnya merekah menambah kecantikan alaminya, Gaara sangat puas dengan pemandangan ini. Ia terus menatap Hinata dengan pandangan kagum dan penuh kasih. Gaara berharap waktu akan berakhir di sini dan membiarkan dirinya terus bersama perempuan yang dikasihinya.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, senyum masih setia di wajah ayunya. "Ya sudah, ayo kita pergi, aku ingin menemui seseorang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Anak bodoh, di mana kau! Hei, anak bodoh, jawab aku!"

Shikamaru mendengus, ia hapal sekali dengan panggilan kesayangan ibu tercinta. Shikamaru turun dari lantai dua kamarnya dengan pandangan kusut dan mengantuk. Baru beberapa langkah sebelum mencapai anak tangga, ia telah melihat ibu tercintanya berkacak pinggang dengan pandangan angker. Shikamaru mengelu-elukan "merepotkan" dengan semangat tingkat tinggi karena ia tahu pertemuannya dengan ibunya akan sangat merepotkan.

Shikamaru baru saja turun dari tangga dan Yoshino telah menyambutnya dengan jeweran pada telinganya. "Kau ini memang dasar anak bodoh, tidak punya pikiran! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Temari, hah?!"

Shikamaru melepaskan tangan Yoshino dari telinganya, ia langsung menjauhi ibunya dan duduk di sofa kesayangannya. "Jadi _Kaa-san_ sudah tahu?"

"Otakmu ditaruh di mana sih, Temari kurang apa coba?"

"_Kaa-san_ sendiri aneh, bukankah _Kaa-san_ senang jika aku bercerai dengannya? _Kaa-san_ kan yang selalu menyuruhku menceraikannya saat kita menikah dan _Kaa-san_ juga kan yang selalu berusaha menghalangiku untuk menikah dengannya?"

Yoshino tidak menampik kata-kata Shikamaru, ia memang tidak menyukai Temari dan berusaha menghalangi putranya menikahinya. Namun Yoshino melakukan itu bukan karena membenci Temari. Ia hanya tidak suka jika Shikamaru harus menikah di usia semuda itu —dua puluh tahun—, padahal ketika itu Shikamaru baru memasuki tahun ke-tiga di Universitas. Tentunya sebagai seorang ibu, Yoshino tidak menginginkan putra semata wayangnya menelantarkan pendidikannya. Lagi pula Shikamaru pun tidak mempunyai pekerjaan tetap dan calon istrinya berasal dari keluarga kaya, ia tidak ingin anaknya diremehkan. Alasan-alasan itulah yang membuatnya bersikukuh untuk menggagalkan hubungan mereka.

"Kenapa Ibu diam, benarkan kata-kataku?" Shikamaru memakan apelnya dengan santai, meski dalam hatinya ia sangat menyesali hal yang kini terjadi.

"Kurasa kau tahu alasan _Kaa-san_." Yoshino menghela napas, ia mendudukan dirinya bersebrangan dengan Shikamaru. "Hanya saja setelah _Kaa-san_ mengamatinya, _Kaa-san_ sadar kalo _Kaa-san_ telah salah terka. Temari gadis yang baik dan tegar juga tidak manja seperti yang _Kaa-san_ pikirkan. Temari mengorbankan semua impiannya dan pendidikannya untuk menjadi istri yang baik, memberimu tiga orang anak, dan tidak pernah mengeluh dalam melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah di rumah sebesar ini. Pernahkah ia menuntumu agar kau memperkerjakan pembantu rumah tangga?"

Shikamaru diam, ia menundukan kepalanya menatap lantai.

"Dia melakukan ini semua karena rasa sayangnya terhadapmu dan menghormati jerih payahmu untuk menghidupinya sampai kau bisa membeli rumah semewah ini. Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir, hah?!" Yoshino menggebrak meja, ia kesal dengan sikap Shikamaru yang santai.

"Aku bosan, Bu."

Perempatan muncul memenuhi dahi Yoshino, tangannya dikepal erat. BRAKKK! "Bosan? Cih, merasa tampan kau bicara seperti itu! Apa kau pikir Temari tidak bosan dengan pria pemalas sepertimu!"

Shikamaru melirik ke arah ibunya yang tengah menenangkan diri. Ia tidak mengira ibunya bisa menahan emosinya, biasanya ibunya akan menghajarnya jika ia melakukan hal yang tidak disukai ibunya. "Aku hanya manusia, _Kaa-san_. Rasa bosan datang dan aku melakukan kekhilafan, mungkin _Kaa-san_ pikir aku tidak menyesali perbuatanku, tapi _Kaa-san_ salah. Aku menyesal _Kaa-san_, sangat menyesal …"

Yoshino memijat keningnya, ia menghela napas. "Kenapa _Kaa-san_ diam? _Kaa-san_ tidak hendak menghajarku tiba-tiba, kan?" Shikamaru menghela napas, "Lantas aku harus, apa?"

Yoshino memandang Shikamaru dengan tatapan membunuh. "Pikirkan sendiri Shika, rasa bosanmu atau otak jeniusmu yang menjawabanya? Ah, aku tidak peduli!"

Yoshino meninggalkan Shikamaru diiringi dengan bantingan pintu. Shikamaru memejamkan matanya, "Sepertinya aku harus menutup pintu besok. Terlalu banyak kejutan dari pintu terbuka."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Rumah sakit?"

Hinata langsung menarik tangan Gaara memasuki Rumah Sakit. Gaara tidak berkomentar apa-apa hanya berusaha menyeimbangi langkah Hinata yang pendek. Tidak terlalu lama mereka menelusuri koridor Rumah Sakit, kini mereka berhenti di sebuah ruangan bertuliskan Dr. Tsunade,

Mereka pun memasuki ruangan itu. Sejujurnya Gaara tidak suka Rumah Sakit karena bau menyengat dari beragam Obat, cairan Infus, dan aroma aneh lainnya. Namun demi Hinata, Gaara rela untuk berusaha betah dengan keadaan Rumah Sakit, yang dari namanya saja membuat orang sakit. Sejak tadi mereka tidak saling bicara. Hinata terlalu serius menggiring Gaara, sementara Gaara menikmati pegangan erat Hinata pada salah satu tangannya. Kini Gaara hanya duduk menmgikuti Hinata yang telah duduk.

"Mau apa kita kemari?" Gaara mengutarakan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi menuntut jawaban di pikirannya.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu." Hinata menyunggingkan senyumannya.

Gaara memilih diam. Menuntut pertanyaan pun percuma, Hinata tengah serius dengan fokusnya sendiri. Itulah yang ia tangkap dari cara Hinata menatapnya, tatapan penuh percaya diri dan keteguhan hati.

"Ah, maaf, kau pasti menunggu lama ya, Hinata-_chan_?" Suara pintu terbuka menjadi fokus Hinata. Gaara hanya memperhatikan Hinata yang tersenyum bahagia menyambut wanita yang berpakaian selayaknya dokter dengan jas putih dan stetoskop yang mengalungi lehernya.

Hinata langsung menghampiri Tsunade dan memeluknya, "Aku kangen _Ba-san_."

Kini Hinata telah kembali duduk, begitu juga Tsunade yang telah duduk bersebrangan dengan Hinata dan Gaara. "Kenapa kau baru mengunjungiku, katanya kangen. Oh iya, siapa pria tampan ini."

Merasa dirinya dipanggil, Gaara menundukan kepalanya, memberi hormat, "Saya Gaara Sabaku."

Tsunade memandang Hinata dengan tatapan menggoda. "Tampan terlihat pintar juga, kelihatannya seorang pekerja keras. Hinata, apakah kamu berniat menjadikannya selingkuhan?"

Tsunade hanya berniat menggoda Hinata tanpa maksud lebih namun hal itu sukses membuat Gaara terkejut, begitu pun Hinata. "Tidak, _Ba-san,_ bukan begitu …." Hinata tampak kesulitan menjelaskan maksud sebenarnya.

"Hei, aku kan hanya bercanda, serius sekali."

"_Ba-san_ aku sudah memikirkan ini dengan cermat, sepertinya sandiwara ini harus dilanjutkan." Hinata menundukkan wajahnya, ia tahu keputusan yang diambilnya bukan keputusan sembarangan melainkan keputusan yang akan membawanya pada kerumitan yang abstrak.

"Apa kau yakin Hinata? Lantas bagaimana dengan pernikahanmu, jika kau teruskan sandiwara ini?" Gaara memang tidak mengetahui maksud dari pembicaraan kedua wanita ini, ia hanya menyimak tanpa mengeluarkan suara apa pun.

"Aku tidak tahu _Ba-san_, aku hanya tidak ingin rumah tanggaku dengan Sasuke hancur …," HInata terisak, air mata membanjiri wajahnya. "Aku mencintainya, sangat …."

Gaara syok mendengar kata-kata itu, relung hatinya terluka. Gaara tahu Hinata memang tidak pernah mencintainya. Namun Gaara tidak pernah bisa menerima kenyataan kalau pujaannya mencintai orang lain mesikpun pada kenyataannya Hinata dan Sasuke sudah menikah. Gaara berusaha mempertahankan sikap tak acuhnya.

Sayangnya Tsunade adalah wanita yang jeli, ia mengetahui perubahan wajah Gaara ketika Hinata mengeluarkan isi hatinya. Wanita cantik ini memilih kembali fokus pada Hinata dan membiarkan Gaara tenggelam pada pemikirannya. "Hinata, tenangkanlah dirimu …." Tsunade membelai rambut Hinata yang kini merunduk.

"_Ba-san_, Sasuke memang selingkuh dan wanita itu hamil." Gaara dan Tsunade terkejut bukan main.

Gaara tidak bisa menahan dirinya mengetahui fakta Hinata mengalami penghianatan sama halnya dengan kakaknya, ia yang tersulut emosi mengepalkan tangannya dan meninjunya pada meja kerja Tsunade. Kaca bagian atas meja itu retak, tangan Gaara pun terluka, "Brengsek!"

Hinata terkejut melihat tangan Gaara yang terluka, ia langsung memegang tangan Gaara. "Gaara-_kun_, kau terluka!"

Gaara memandang Hinata dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi, "Hinata, katakan padaku, apa yang Si Brengsek itu lakukan padamu?"

Hinata kikuk dengan cara Gaara memandangnya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya namun Gaara menarik dagu Hinata, membuat keduanya kembali bertatapan. Oh, jangan lupakan posisi mereka yang intim! Gaara yang masih duduk di kursinya dan Hinata yang berdiri di seberangnya, sebelah tangan Gaara kini memeluk pinggang Hinata sementara kedua tangan Hinata memegangi tangan Gaara yang terluka. Mata mereka saling berpandangan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"EHEM! Maaf ini Rumah Sakit bukan Mottel."

Perkataan Tsunade sukses membuat jarak Hinata dan Gaara selamat dari kata "bahaya". Hinata menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya, ia pun kembali ke tempat duduknya. Lain Hinata, lain Gaara, ia sebal dengan ulah Tsunade yang mengganggunya dengan Hinata.

"Cih, kau sebal padaku Tuan Sabaku?" Pikiran jahil mendatangi wanita paruh baya ini, ia memandang Gaara dengan tatapan menggoda. Gaara hanya mendengus, ia terlalu sebal untuk meladeni dokter nyentrik ini. "Kemarikan tanganmu Sabaku-_san_, lukamu harus segera dibersihkan dan diobati sebelum terjadi infeksi."

Gaara meringis ketika alkohol disentuhkan pada permukaan tangannya yang terluka. Hinata memandangi Gaara dengan wajah memucat, ia paling tidak kuat melihat orang menahan kesakitan. "Nah, sudah selesai. Untungnya tidak ada serpihan kaca yang hinggap di tanganmu atau kaca yang berserakan. Itu akan merepotkanku dan tukang bersih-bersih."

"Maaf atas kecerobohanku." Tsunade hanya menggedikkan bahunya, ia kembali memandang Hinata dan meminta Hinata melanjutkan ceritanya.

Hinata menghela napas, air mata yang sempat terhenti mengalir kembali. "Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Sasuke-_kun_," Hinata menghapus air matanya dengan tisu, "Dia menginginkan keturunan sementara aku tidak bisa memberinya."

Kini Tsunade yang terpancing emosi sementara Gaara sudah jauh lebih baik dalam mengontrol emosinya. "Dasar lelaki, semuanya sama saja! Selalu masalah anak yang dijadikan alasan untuk membenarkan tindakannya." Tsunade menggeram, tangan lentiknya menekan permukaan kaca meja begitu erat mengakibatkan buku-buku jarinya menguning. Ia teringat alasan perpisahannya dengan suaminya, yang meninggalkannya karena ia tidak mampu memberinya keturunan. Padahal suaminyalah yang lemah syahwat namun dirinya harus menjalani masa-masa selayaknya orang terbuang dengan sindiran tajam yang kerap memenuhi indera pendengarannya.

Hinata khawatir dengan keadaan wanita cantik yang telah dianggapnya sebagai ibu. Hinata langsung menghampiri Tsunade, direndahkan tubuhnya supaya sejajar dengan Tsunade. "_Ba-san_ tidak apa-apa?"

Tsunade menggeleng lemah, kemudian tersenyum. "Aku gak pa-pa Hinata, jangan cemas. Lanjutkanlah ceritamu …."

"Entahlah, apa yang harus kuceritakan lagi. Aku hanya ingin kehidupanku dan Sasuke-_kun_ kembali seperti dulu." Hinata meneguk air putih yang tersedia di atas meja. "Aku sangat mencintainya dan aku pikir Sasuke-_kun_ juga sangat mencintaiku. Maka dari itu aku menyetujui rencana yang kau ajukan padaku untuk bersandiwara seolah-olah aku hilang ingatan."

Gaara terkejut dengan apa yang Hinata katakana, "Hilang ingatan. Apa maksudmu Hinata?!"

Hinata menghela napas, "Ya, Gaara-_kun_, selama beberapa minggu ini aku berpura-pura terkena hilang ingatan parsial." Gaara memilih menunggu Hinata menjelaskannya secara rinci tanpa menyelanya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan. "Sebelumnya aku tidak berpikiran atau pun membayangkan melakukan hal ini, aku juga selalu berpikir bahwa Sasuke tidak mungkin menghianatiku."

Tsunade merasa kasihan melihat Hinata yang bersusah payah menahan air matanya untuk menjelaskan biduk permasalahannya, angkat bicara. "Sudahlah Hinata, tabahkan hatimu. Aku yang akan menjelaskan kronologinya pada temanmu." Hinata mengangguk lemah sementara Gaara terus fokus ke arah Hinata tidak memperdulikan Tsunade yang kini mengambil alih pembicaraan. "Aku curiga dengan luka yang dialami Hinata dan dari detak jantungnya yang lemah dan tidak terkontrol, aku semakin curiga. Untungnya Hinata sudah sadar saat aku masih memeriksanya, aku pun memaksanya untuk berkata yang sebenarnya."

"Lantas apa, ceritakanlah." Gaara menuntut penjelasan lebih, ia lelah berspekulasi.

Tsunade megerti keingtahuan Gaara, dokter cantik ini dapat melihat perasaan sayang yang besar darinya untuk Hinata. "Hinata menceritakan padaku mengenai kecurigaannya terhadap kesetiaan Sasuke. Sejujurnya aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang Hinata ceritakan. Saat ia menikah aku datang ke pernikahannya dan aku tahu Sasuke orang yang seperti apa. Namun aku juga tahu Hinata bukanlah gadis yang pandai berbohong …."

"Dan kau memberinya ide untuk melakukan sandiwara?" Tsunade tersenyum, membenarkan pertanyaan Gaara. Gaara memandang sendu ke arah Hinata, dibelainya rambut Hinata. "Ceritakanlah …." Walau cara bicaranya datar tanpa intonasi namun Hinata tahu Gaara tengah memohon kepadanya, ia tersenyum tipis bermaksud membuat Gaara tidak khawatir.

"Aku mengikuti saran _Ba-san_ dan aku tahu kebenaran perselingkuhan Sasuke-_kun_." Hinata tidak sanggup lagi mengatakan apa-apa. Suara tangisnya meluncur dari bibir ranumnya. Gaara langsung memeluk Hinata. Hinata terkejut dengan tindakan Gaara namun ia membalas pelukan Gaara.

Tsunade bersyukur dengan adanya Gaara di sisi Hinata, ia jadi berharap lelaki berambut merah ini akan selalu melindungi Hinata. "Hinata, apa maksudmu dengan meneruskan sandiwara?" Tiba-tiba perkataan Hinata terlintas di benaknya, ia pun menanyakannya yang sayangnya merusak kembali momen bahagia Gaara.

"Iya, aku akan meneruskannya _Ba-san_. Aku tidak sanggup bercerai dengan Sasuke-_kun_."

"Tapi jika hal ini kau lakukan, kau hanya akan semakin memberinya kebebasan Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum sinis, ia tertawa dan menghapus air matanya. "Aku tidak sebodoh dan selemah itu _Ba-san_! Hinata yang berada di hadapan _Ba-san_ saat ini adalah Hinata yang baru, Hinata yang kuat dan tidak lemah."

Gaaralah yang sangat terkejut dengan perubahan mimik wajah Hinata, dirinya semakin sakit melihat Hinata yang seperti ini. Ia berjanji pada dirinya untuk melindungi Hinata dan akan selalu berada di sisi Hinata.

"_Ba-san_ mengerti, tapi bagaimana dengan keluargamu?"

"_Ba-san_ hanya perlu bilang aku mengalami penyakit kejiwaan atau apa pun terserah _Ba-san_. Yang jelas aku akan tetap berada dalam sandiwara ini, aku akan menjadi Hinata yang terlepas dari bayang-bayang Uchiha Sasuke!"

**TBC**

Bagaimana pendapatmu dengan chapter ini? Membosankan dan jalan cerita yang aneh. Aku minta maaf untuk itu, aku masih harus belajar banyak untuk menulis cerita yang baik. Maka dari itu, aku mohon bimbingan dari kalian semua. Aku sadar banyak banget kesalahan dalam fiksi ini terutama untuk setting yang rush. Aku sangat sedih dan tertekan saat menyadari kefatalan ini dan membuat moodku hancur untuk melanjutkan fiksi ini. Namun rasa sayangku tehadap fiksi ini, SasuHina, dan teman-teman yang mendukungku membuatku kuat dan berusaha untuk melanjutkannya. Hountou ni arigatou minna-san, suki da …. ^^

Oh iya, pasti banyak yang bingung dengan konsep cerita ini yang Ke-Jepang atau Ke-Indonesia. Sejujurnya aku gak punya konsep kuat saat pertama membuat fic ini, hanya rasa suka terhadap SasuHina dan semangat untuk membuat fiksi, jadi aku sangat minta maaf untuk ketidak-konsistenan ini. -_-

Maaf aku menumpahkan semua keluh kesahku di sini, aku hanya tidak ingin fiksi ini bernasib sama dengan kedua fiksi awalku yang dengan terpaksa kuhapus. Aku sangat mohon dukungan kalian. Kerap kali aku berpikir untuk benar-benar quit dari FFn, tapi aku sudah terlanjur menyukai dunia ini. ^^ Maka dari itu aku akan berusaha keras untuk membuat kalian bahagia dengan fiksi yang aku buat. :D

Oke, cukup sekian curcol dariku, aku harap kalian tidak membenciku karena curcolan ini. Terima kasih. ^^

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview fiksi ini di chapter kemarin:

**Namikazevi, Indigo Mitha-chan, , Hime No Rika, Hyuga haena-chan, Cherry Saraichi, Hyou Hyouchiffer, Botol Pasir, El Lavender, Boo, Anne Garbo, n, Little Claris-Chan, Namikaze Ex-Black, Hanyou Dark, jump-an, Guest, Dfha m0khan, Aisyanoyuri, Shuzuki no Tsuki, Dreamer Ladies, uchiha reine, Putri, nia lee.**

Mohon maaf kalo ada kesalahan penulisan nama dan maaf juga ya, aku gak bisa bales reviewnya satu persatu, tapi aku membaca review kalian semua kok dan itu membuatku semangat juga terharu …. ^^

Oh iya, aku ada pertanyaan nih, pair apa yang paling kalian sukai di sini dan yang paling kalian nanti kisahnya? ^^

Akhir kata, **REVIEW** ya …. :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T+**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Kata-kata kasar, Not BASHING, Italic for Flashback, dll.**

**Character→ Sasuke, Sai, Naruto, Kiba: 25****th**

** Neji: 26****th**

** Shikamaru: 27****th**

** Gaara: 23th**

** Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Ino: 24****th**

** Temari: 25****th**

** Hoshi: **

**Other Chara: -menyesuaikan-**

**If you don't like? So don't read! Happy reading all, please RnR. **

**Sugar Princess71 Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Temari melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya penuh percaya diri, diketuknya pintu berwarna cokelat. Merasa kesal karena tidak kunjung ada jawaban dari penghuni rumah, ia memilih menelepon sang pemilik. "Cih, ke mana sih dia! Kenapa tidak mengangkat teleponnya!"

Temari menghentak-hentak ringan kakinya yang berbalut heels tujuh senti, ia benar-benar menyesali kebodohannya yang tidak membuat —mantan— rumahnya menggunakan bel. Penyesalan semakin menjadi kala melihat ponselnya yang kehabisan baterai. Ah, benar-benar super ceroboh! Apa lagi ia pun tidak membawa kunci cadangan.

"Ada apa?"

Berasa mendapat angin surga, suara yang amat familiar di telinganya membangkitkan kembali moodnya. "Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru begitu terkejut dengan raut senang yang diperlihatkan istrinya, ia menjadi semakin berharap Temari membatalkan perceraiannya. Sayangnya ia terlalu muluk berharap karena apa yang dikatakan Temari selanjutnya membuat semua harapannya pupus.

"Kurasa kau tak mungkin lupa, ini sudah dua minggu Shika, jadi mana surat itu?"

Shikamaru berusaha meminimalisir kekagetannya dengan bersikap tak acuh. Ia melenggang masuk ke rumahnya, melewati Temari begitu saja tanpa meanggubris pertanyaan yang diajukan istrinya.

Temari mengelus dadanya, ia tidak menyangka hal ini juga merepotkan. Seharusnya ia menyetujui tangan terbuka Gaara yang hendak membantunya mengurus perceraian. Namun ia ingin menyaksikan sendiri sikap suaminya atas tawarannya karena jika ia boleh jujur, sesungguhnya ia tidak menginginkan perceraian, sebagai jawaban dari kemelut rumah tangganya.

"Kau sudah sarapan?"

Temari sudah jenuh menghadapi tindakan-tindakan pengalih topik khas suaminya, ia memilih duduk di sofa dan menyalakan televisi. Shikamaru beranjak dari meja makan, ia menghampiri Temari dan duduk di sebelahnya. Temari yang menyadarinya hanya mendengus.

"Batalkan saja, ya?"

Temari langsung melepaskan rengkuhan tangan suaminya dari pinggangnya. "Jangan coba-coba memutarbalikkan keputusanku, Shika!" Temari menatap nyalang suaminya.

Shikamaru tidak menyerah, ia menarik tangan indah istrinya ke dalam genggamannya. "Tidak, aku tidak bercanda! Kumohon, kembalilah dalam pelukanku…."

Temari mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan memelas Shikamaru, ia hanya diam menatap televisi, tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk menggubris perkataan Shikamaru. Shikamaru tidak pantang menyerah, dengan gesit ia membawa Temari dalam rengkuhannya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Temari, dihirup kuat-kuat aroma istrinya yang kerap kali menenangkannya ketika ia gundah.

Temari terkejut bukan main, mendapatkan perlakuan suaminya, ia pun berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang mulai gelisah. Mungkin sepintas mereka terlihat telah berbaikan dengan Temari yang tidak berusaha menyudahi perlakuan suaminya. Namun tidak demikian, Temari hanyalah manusia biasa, ia bukan manusia berhati malaikat yang dengan mudah melupakan semua tingkah laku suaminya yang telah menggoreskan sayatan yang begitu dalam.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa jika kehilanganmu, Temari."

"Cih, kau berusaha memanipulasi ya? Apakah Tayuya telah menghempaskanmu, sehingga kini kau memohon padaku?"

DEG!

"Kenapa diam? Hahaha, benarkan apa yang aku katakan?"

Shikamaru terdiam, tak ada sanggahan ataupun kata-kata indah untuk menguatkan Temari. Kecewa. Sungguh Temari kecewa, ternyata apa yang ia duga adalah benar adanya. Ia pun menghela napas dan menarik napas dengan tergesa-gesa berusaha menahan gejolak membuncah yang hendak keluar dari matanya.

Tes…

Tes…

Apakah Temari telah final menahan semua pedihnya? Ah, tampaknya kita telah salah mengamati karena faktanya Temari masih begitu kokoh menahan kepedihannya … jadi? Ya, Shikamaru-lah yang tengah menitikkan air matanya. Bapak tiga orang anak tersebut tidak sanggup menahan rasa bersalahnya, ia pun menyingkirkan ego-nya dan memohon kebaikan hati istrinya.

"Aku menyesal Temari, sungguh, kumohon maafkan aku … a … aku tidak siap jika harus kehilanganmu, Tora, Sera, juga Michi … aku menyayangi kalian semua …."

Temari tidak memprediksi Shikamaru akan memohon kepadanya seperti ini, ia sangat mengetahui keegoisan suaminya. Maka dari itu, ia berpikir Shikamaru akan menandatanganinya dan ia pun akan meninggalkan marga Nara, yang masih ia sandang. Tampaknya semua prediksinya tidak ada yang tepat, Shikamaru membuang semua sifat keras kepalanya dan memohon kepadanya. Ah, tunggu, apakah ini memang permintaan tulus Shikamaru ataukah? Tidak, ia lelah membuat spekulasi apa lagi prediksi, ia pun memilih bungkam seribu bahasa —seraya menyimak permohonan-permohonan suaminya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Chrysant, perkenalkan ini Sai Uchiha, ia adalah orang yang akan sangat bertanggung jawab dalam membantu promosimu."

Ino membelalakkan matanya, ia tidak menyangka sama sekali bahwa orang yang akan memotretnya adalah suaminya sendiri. Ia benar-benar harus meminta pertanggung-jawaban manager kurang ajarnya —Kakashi Hatake.

Tampaknya kali ini, Ino kalah cerdik dari Sai, pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut dengan cepat menguasai diri. Bersikap seolah tidak pernah mengenal wanita di hadapannya lalu menjulurkan tangannya dan memperkenalkan diri. "Sai Uchiha, mohon kerja samanya."

Tentunya Ino bukanlah wanita yang mudah dipatahkan, ia pun menyambut uluran tangan Sai dan tertawa riang. "Ah, Anda bisa saja. Bukankah seharusnya saya yang harus betul-betul memohon kerja sama dengan Anda?" Sai hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman begitu pula krew yang mempertemukan Ino dan Sai.

"Ah, maaf tampaknya masih banyak yang harus saya kerjakan, saya pamit Nona Chrysant dan Tuan Sai. Kurasa sebaiknya kalian saling berkenalan dengan lebih akrab agar pekerjaan lebih mudah." Pria berkacamata tersebut langsung menghilang meninggalkan keduanya.

"Aneh, kurasa aku pernah melihat pria itu?" gumam Sai.

"Iya, aku juga aneh! Kenapa yang memotretku bukanlah fotografer professional malah seorang pelukis, aneh!"

Sai melirik ke arah Ino, ia tersenyum, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Ino mendudukkan dirinya dan memandang Sai dengan raut muak, "Menurutmu?"

"Kau semakin aneh dengan tampang seperti itu. Chrysant? Kurasa kau lebih pantas jika disebut Bakung." Sai memegang dagunya, ia sangat puas membuat Ino cemberut. Baginya ekspresi cemberut Ino adalah ekspresi yang begitu khas.

"Cih, aku tak butuh penilaianmu. Ah, bagaimana mungkin kau menjadi fotografer?" Ino menanyakan kembali hal yang cukup mengganggunya.

"Menurutmu?"

Ino memalingkan wajah, ia benar-benar dibuat kesal dengan lelaki ini, tetapi ia tidak mau mengakuinya. Bagi Ino, merasa kesal terhadap Sai berarti ia menyatakan kekalahannya karena fokusnya adalah membuat Sai kesal dan merasa bersalah atas semua perbuatannya terhadap Ino. Untuk mendinginkan kepalanya, ia meneguk cola yang sejak tadi bertengger manis di tangan kananya.

"Aku menggantikan Shikamaru, seharusnya ia yang menjadi fotografermu." Sai pun memilih duduk di sebelah Ino. Sejujurnya jika ia bisa menyingkirkan gengsi, ia ingin sekali memeluk barbie bermata pirang di sebelahnya dan menyalurkan semua kerinduan setelah beberapa minggu tidak berada dalam satu atap.

"Oh. Sai kurasa kau kini begitu bahagia ya, wanitamu telah datang tuh. Emm, tapi lebih tepat jika kubilang impian terpendammu ya?"

Srassshhhh

"Arg! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ino memekik, mendapati wajah dan bajunya penuh dengan minuman bersoda.

"Maafkan aku Chrysant, aku tidak sengaja … tenggorokanku gatal dan aku tersedak." Ungkap Sai penuh rasa bersalah.

Sejujurnya Ino tahu Sai sengaja melakukannya tetapi ia harus menjaga dirinya dengan tidak marah-marah, yang tentunya hanya akan merusak imagenya. Apa lagi kini dirinya dan Sai tengah menjadi tontonan semua insan yang berada tidak jauh dengannya. Namun Ino bingung, kenapa Sai harus bertindak terlalu belebihan, memang apa salahnya?

"Ah, sepertinya Anda harus ke kamar mandi, riasan Anda menjadi hancur." Seakan terhipnotis, Ino tak berkutik sama sekali ketika Sai membawanya menjauh dari tempatnya semula.

**.**

"Kita telah sampai, masuklah ke dalam bersihkan wajah dan pakaianmu." Ino mengikuti intruksi suaminya tanpa protes.

Tidak lama berselang, Ino telah keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan wajah yang lebih fresh, walau tanpa make up. Ino tidak sempat menangkis atau melakukan perlawanan apa pun saat Sai menodorongnya ke dinding. Alhasil Ino hanya bisa shock dengan mata membelalak ke arah Sai yang semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kepadanya. "A … apa yang kau laku … kan?!"

Sai mengelus pipi pualam Ino, "Kau sungguh cantik jika tanpa make up."

Ino menatap horror Sai, "Kau tidak menjadi psikopat, kan?"

Sai tertawa dan menyentuhkan hidungnya dengan hidung Ino, "Kau lucu sekali." Tanpa permisi Sai meraih bibir Ino dan membawa wanita yang dilanda shock berat tersebut dalam ciuman yang memabukkan.

Ino yang sadar dari keterkejutannya langsung memberontak, ia tidak menginginkan hal ini atau setidaknya hatinya masih belum sanggup untuk menerima ini. "Tolong izinkan aku …" Sai dengan segenap keruntuhan egonya, memohon kepada Ino bahkan ia pun sadar jika dirinya juga memaksa dengan menahan kedua tangan Ino di atas kepalanya sementara tangannya yang bebas memeluk pinggang Ino dan untuk mengantisipasi serangan kaki istrinya, ia memosisikan salah satu kakinya di antara kedua kaki Ino.

Posisi yang benar-benar bahaya dan Ino yang tak kuasa untuk menahan gejolak hatinya mengeluarkan tangisnya dan kata-kata yang bagai belati untuk Sai. "Hiks, kau anggap apa aku sekarang? Apakah kau kini tengah bersamaku atau kau hanya menganggapku Yakumo?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Neji tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketegangannya, sedari tadi ia berjalan mondar-mandir dengan arah yang tak menentu, keringat dingin pun setia menghiasi wajahnya. Sudah lebih dari setengah jam ia melakukan kegiatan yang menimbulkan sedikit perhatian dari orang-orang di Bandara Internasional Konoha karena merasa perjalanannya terganggu.

"Neji."

Oo… kenapa suara itu benar-benar seperti mimpi buruk bagi Neji? Gerakan slow-motion yang membuat Neji terlihat begitu cantik dengan rambut indahnya sangat berbanding terbalik dengan raut wajahnya yang bagai melihat hantu. "_Ji-san_?"

Langkah kharismatik Hyuuga Hiashi kian menyudutkan nyali Neji, Neji pun memilih merendahkan diri dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Hati Neji yang selama beberapa minggu ini penuh dengan nuansa gelisah, semakin gelisah bahkan nyaris meledak, jika saja kegelisahannya bisa membuat organ pentingnya itu tidak berfungsi.

"Kau kenapa, sakit?"

"Tidak _Ji-san_, ah sebaiknya kita langsung pulang, aku tahu _ji-san_ pasti lelah." Penuh kekakuan Neji meraih tas pamannya dan membawanya seraya mengajak pamannya menuju mobil untuk membawanya pulang ke rumahnya.

"Neji, firasatku belakangan ini tidak enak. Tampaknya akan lebih baik, jika kita menuju rumah Hinata." Bahkan di saat hatinya begitu gelisah, Hiashi masih saja bisa menyembunyikannya dengan raut datar, sepertinya Neji harus banyak belajar dari pamannya.

"_Ji-san_, ki … kita tidak bisa ke tempat Hinata."

Tuh kan benar, Neji harus benar-benar belajar dari Hiashi bukan malah belajar dari Hinata. Neji semakin kikuk mendapati tatapan kecurigaan pamannya, ia benar-benar menyesal telah menunjukkan kecemasannya. Kini otak jeniusnya termenung begitu lama untuk memikirkan jawaban yang tidak membangkitkan kecurigaan berlebihan pamannya. Sayang disayang, hal itu malah nyaris membawanya dan juga pamannya ke alam maut karena akibat ketidak-konsentrasiannya dalam mengemudi, ia hampir saja menabrak tiang lampu akibat ketidakstabilan dalam mengemudi. Untungnya nasib baik masih mengalir kepadanya, jadi dengan keterampilannya ia dapat menstabilkan kembali laju mobilnya.

Namun ada yang mengherankan, kenapa kecerobohan Neji tidak mendapat teguran pamannya? Ternyata pamannya telah tertidur lelap, benar-benar deh, Neji merutuki dirinya yang terlalu hyper-paranoid sampai-sampai tidak menyadari keadaan sekitar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke tolong aku! Arggggh! Tiiiiit …."

Sasuke menatap horror ponselnya, kekhawatiran menyelimuti benaknya. Memanglah hal yang wajar jika Sasuke merasa cemas karena orang yang baru saja memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan penuh keambiguan adalah seorang wanita yang berada dalam masa-masa menuju prosesi persalinan. Maka dengan begitu tergesa, pria Uchiha yang diliputi cemas berlari dengan terburu-buru dan membuat sekretarisnya kebingungan. Apa lagi si pria dengan santainya mengatakan hal yang paling membuat sekretaris mana pun kesal, "Batalkan seluruh jadwalku dan jelaskan kepada mereka bahwa saya sedang tidak bisa diganggu!"

Belum sempat sekretaris cantiknya memberikan kesanggupan ataupun protes, si dongker telah menghilang dari ruangan. Kurenai hanya bisa menghela napas. Beginilah resiko bekerja dengan Uchiha Sasuke, semua yang diperintahkannya tidak mendapatkan penolakan apa pun!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura?"

Sakura membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Kiba, sebagai orang yang telah menepuk punggungya. "Ah, kau Kiba."

"Kau sendirian, Sakura?" Kiba tampak celingukkan mencari sosok lain selain Sakura.

Sakura tertawa dengan pandangan menggoda ke arah Kiba, "Kau mencari Hinata ya?"

Kiba yang kini tengah duduk bersebrangan dengan Sakura hanya menggaruk tengkuknya seraya tertawa lebar, "Tidak, aku hanya mencari suamimu. Di mana dia?"

Sakura mendengus sebal, entah kenapa beberapa bulan ini ia sangat kesal jika ada yang menanyakan suaminya. "Jika kau mencarinya, kau hanya menemukan duplikatnya."

Mata Kiba pun mengarah pada bocah bermata emerald dengan rambut dan bawaan yang menyerupai Naruto."Ah! Ini anakmu, Sakura?"

"Tentu saja, kau pikir siapa? Hoshi, ayo perkenalkan dirimu pada _ji-san_."

Hoshi memberikan wajah cengengesan khas Naruto seraya memperkenalkan diri, "Uzumaki Hoshi, tapi _ji-san_ cukup panggil Hoshi. Oke?"

Kiba tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Hoshi ketika memperkenalkan diri, ia langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk Hoshi yang berada di samping Sakura dan membawa dalam gendongannya.

Sakura tertawa bahagia melihat Hoshi tersenyum begitu lebar. Entah kenapa pemandangan yang terekam indera penglihatannya semakin mengingatkannya pada sosok suaminya. Jika boleh berandai, ia ingin sosok Kiba berubah menjadi sosok suaminya. Tetapi tampaknya hal itu sangatlah mustahil, terlebih pasca perdebatannya dua minggu yang lalu.

_Amarah Sakura benar-benar memuncak ketika mendapati mobil suaminya terparkir di halaman rumahnya. Siapa yang tidak marah dan kesal, jika suami yang selalu diharapkan presensinya di rumahnya baru hadir sekarang pasca-pesan perceraian yang ia ajukan via-sms. Tentunya Sakura bukan bermaksud meraung-raung meminta Naruto untuk lebih perhatian terhadapnya dan membatalkan penawarannya untuk mengakhiri rumah tangga mereka. Ia hanya ingin suaminya —setidaknya memang hingga detik ini, status mereka masihlah seperti itu; suami-istri—peduli terhadap anaknya. Sakura pun menggebrak pinu dan memasuki rumahnya untuk berjumpa dengan sang pemilik mobil._

_Naruto yang memang selalu tidak peka, tidak menyadari raut wajah Sakura yang memendam kekesalan Ia langsung memeluk Sakura begitu saja, seolah tidak pernah ada masalah di antara mereka. "Ah, Sakura-chan, aku merindukanmu! Wah, kau semakin wangi saja membuat aku jadi ingin …."_

_Sakura benar-benar murka mendapati sikap Naruto yang tidak sadar diri, ia pun menginjak kaki Naruto dengan kekuatan penuh. Ia menatap penuh kemenangan Naruto yang tersiksa. Tidak puas dengan itu, Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto dengan kekuatan yang tidak sama hebatnya dengan injakkan kakinya. "BAKA!"_

_Naruto yang terkapar tidak berdaya memandang Sakura dengan mimik polos penuh tanya. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah menyedihkan Naruto, bukannya bermaksud jahat hanya bimbang. "Kapan kau menceraikanku?"_

_Bagai disambar petir, detak jantungnya serasa terhenti, Naruto pun merasa sulit untuk bernapas. "A … apa kau bi … bilang?"_

_Sakura hanya menunjukkan wajah rapuhnya ke arah Naruto. Tentu, siapa yang ingin mengakhiri sebuah komitmen, jika hatinya masih menaut pada komitmen abadi tersebut. Naruto yang melihat raut wajah Sakura langsung menundukkan wajahnya._

"_Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini lain waktu, aku harus menjemput Hoshi. Naruto, aku mengikutimu. Jika kau ingin ceraikan aku, ceraikanlah. Namun jika kau masih inginkan aku, aku butuh penjelasan dari semua kehilanganku atasmu belakangan ini." Sakura berusaha menahan letupan air mata yang hendak keluar, ia langsung berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang diam membisu._

Sakura menghela napas, hatinya kacau memikirkan pernikahannya. Terlebih lagi, dua minggu telah berlalu dan sosok yang diharapkannya tak kunjung mendatanginya. Sakura merebahkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya.

Walau semenjak tadi Kiba asyik bermain dengan Hoshi, namun ia tak melupakan Sakura, apa lagi ia sangat menyadari Sakura mengalami tekanan dalam pernikahannya, meski dirinya tidak begitu mengetahui apa permasalahan rumah tangga Sakura. "Hoshi, _ji-san_ lapar, _ji-san _pesan makanan dulu ya, kamu mau ikut?"

Hoshi menganggukan kepalanya dengan tegas, "Tentu! Hoshi lapar, soalnya tadi _Ka-chan_ Cuma pesan minum."

Kiba tertawa melihat tingkah lucu anak temannya, ia pun mencubit hidung mungil Hoshi membuat bocah jabrik tersebut memanyunkan bibirnya dan mengeluhkan ketidak-terimaannya. Pengunjung Ramen Teuchi yang tidak sengaja mengarahkan matanya begitu bahagia melihat Kiba dan Hoshi yang menurut persepsi mereka adalah keakraban seorang ayah dan anak.

Tampaknya hal demikian juga berlaku bagi Naruto, sosok pria yang seharusnya menjadi yang terpantas untuk disandangkan sebagai ayah Hoshi dalam persepsi pengunjung. Ya, tanpa sepengetahuan Kiba dan Hoshi, Naruto yang baru saja mendatangi kedai ramen kesukaannya langsung dihadapkan pada pemandangan yang tidak mengenakan hatinya.

Naruto mematung cukup lama di pintu masuk kedai, membuat orang yang berlalu lalang merasa terganggu akan presensinya. Naruto tetap tidak mempedulikan protesan-protesan orang yang merasa terganggu olehnya, dirinya terlalu asyik —atau mungkin juga— sedih karena bukan dirinya yang berada di antara Sakura dan Hoshi.

"Maafkan _tou-chan,_ Hoshi, maafkan _tou-chan_ yang tidak pernah menemanimu belakangan ini. _Tou-chan_ sangat mencintaimu juga _kaa-chan-_mu, _tou-chan_ tidak ingin berpisah dengan kalian."

"Hei! Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Bisakah kau sedikit minggir, kau menghalangi jalan tau!" Pria paruh baya yang merasa tidak dipedulikan akhirnya menginjak kaki Naruto, lalu meninggalkan pemuda yang dianggapnya kurang ngajar.

"Ah! _Ittai!"_

Suara Naruto yang cukup membahana sukses membuat Hoshi mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya. "_Tou-chan!_"

Naruto terkejut, ia langsung berlari keluar kedai. Tidak, ini bukan saatnya ia menunjukkan presensinya di hadapan kedua orang yang berarti untuknya. Mungkin kedengarannya kejam, namun hanya inilah yang bisa ia lakukan. Setidaknya sampai ia bisa menyelesaikan permasalahannya dan saat itulah ia akan kembali ke hadapan kedua pelitanya. Pengecut? Tampaknya ia tidak keberatan, jika ada yang menyandangkan label itu padanya. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, hanya dengan cara inilah ia tidak akan kehilangan Sakura dan Hoshi.

Suara teriakan Hoshi, sukses menyadarkan Sakura, ia langsung menoleh ke Hoshi, "Di mana _tou-chan-_mu?"

Hoshi hanya menangis, Sakura kembali merebahkan kepalanya di meja, "Kau di mana, _baka …_" lirihnya. Kiba dengan sigap menggendong Hoshi, berusaha menenangkannya dengan mengajaknya memesan ramen dan membiarkan Sakura seorang diri untuk menenangkan diri. Sebenarnya Kiba tidak tega meninggalkan Sakura sendirian, namun ia menyadari, Sakura membutuhkan waktu sendiri.

**XXX**

"Sasuke …"

"Tenanglah, Karin, aku di sini. Kau akan baik-baik saja, aku yakin." Sasuke mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada tangan Karin. Berharap wanita yang tengah tergulai lemah ini mendapatkan kekuatan dan harapan untuk memperjuangkan kelahiran anaknya.

"Kumohon, jangan pernah meninggalkanku, aku sangat membutuhkanmu." Wajah cantiknya memucat, tangannya yang bebas meraih tangan Sasuke yang menggengam tangannya yang lain dan mengeratkannya.

Sasuke mengelus surai marun itu, berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. "Jangan berpikir macam-macam, istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah."

Perlahan demi perlahan matanya memejam dengan Sasuke yang senantiasa mendampinginya. Sasuke terus menatap Karin dengan pandangan berharap. Ya, berharap! Bahwa Karin adalah Hinata. Entah kenapa Sasuke tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan bayangan Hinata dari otaknya walau kini ia tengah mendampinginya. Wanita itu adalah opium baginya dan ketika ia tak ada, Sasuke pun harus merasakan dampak yang mengganggu lahir juga batinnya.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Karin di ruangannya. Karin yang belum sepenuhnya tertidur menyadari kepergian Sasuke, ia menghela napas, "Tak bisakah aku menggantikannya? Sasuke, apa kau akan meninggalkanku? Oh, _Kami_! Apakah firasat ini benar, aku akan kehilangan semuanya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tengah malam di Konoha tidak akan membuat Konoha tertidur, justru semakin malam maka akan semakin energik kota tersebut. Sasuke melenggangkan kaki jenjangnya berjalan mengikuti keinginan hati. Dirinya bahkan tidak memedulikan fakta bahwa ia telah terlalu jauh dari Rumah Sakit Konoha, meninggalkan Karin juga kendaraannya yang masih terparkir di sana. Uchiha Sasuke memang sudah gila! Coba saja kita periksa kantongnya, tak akan kita temui dompet atau ponsel di dalamnya. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan, berjalan di tengah malam tanpa bekal apapun.

"Ah, kau kan si Uchiha itu?"

Sasuke tentunya sadar jika ada yang memanggilnya, namun ia memilih tak acuh dan terus melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sikapnya yang penuh kearogansian di mata orang yang memanggilnya, membuat orang tersebut menarik tangannya. Di tengah keremangan cahaya, ia dapat melihat siapa orang yang memanggilnya. Pria berambut perak, yang usianya kira-kira sepantaran dengannya. "Cih, jadi kau ya!"

Sasuke tidak menunjukkan niat untuk melawan atau pun melarikan diri, ia hanya menatap datar pria lancang yang meludahinya. "Keh, ternyata kau hanya pria tuli yang bodoh ya? Sayang sekali!"

"Ada apa?"

Gila! Sasuke, demi apapun nyawamu tengah terancam dan kau hanya bertanya ada apa. Kurasa kau butuh psikiater untuk memeriksa kewarasanmu.

"Suigetsu, ingatlah wajahku dan kau akan tahu kebohongan kekasih gelapmu." Pria yang bernama Suigetsu, langsung meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja sebelum Sasuke sempat menanyakan maksudnya.

"Cih, apa lagi ini?!" Sasuke memilih merebahkan dirinya di trotoar jalan yang sepi. Ia tidak memedulikan bahaya yang mungkin saja menerkamnya. Apalagi kini ia berada di daerah yang atmosfernya cukup berbeda dari keramaian yang tercipta di pusat Konoha. Namun Sasuke tidak memedulikan kelabilannya yang membawanya pada gang sempit dan pemuda bernama Suigetsu. Hatinya kini bertanya-tanya apa maksud dari perkataan pemuda aneh tersebut. Dusta apa yang Karin sembunyikan selama ini darinya? Ah, ia menyesali kelemotannya dan membuatnya kehilangan informasi penting.

"SIAL!"

"Hei, dengar apa yang dia katakan tadi! Dia baru saja menghina kita!"

Sasuke tidak memprediksi apa pun kejadian yang terjadi begitu cepat, ia hanya bisa merasakan darah segar yang mengalir dari hidungnya. "Kurang ajar," geraman singkat yang dikeluarkannya dan parahnya hal itu malah membuatnya semakin dihadiahi bogeman-bogeman.

"Cih, dasar pengganggu!"

Sasuke oh Sasuke, sekali saja tenangkanlah mulutmu untuk tidak mengatakan kearogansianmu. Kedua pria yang entah datang dari mana, semakin geram terhadap Sasuke dan tidak memberikan jeda sedikit pun untuk dia mengatakan kekesalannya.

Kedua pemuda tersebut menyeringai melihat si korban tidak berkutik sedikit pun. "Tidak sangka, tampaknya pekerjaan kita kali ini lebih ringan, Kai."

"Kurasa begitu, Tomoe, pemuda ini tidak memperlakukan pembelaan diri sama sekali, haha. Jun pasti akan sangat senang melihatnya."

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi aku benar-benar sebal dengan pemuda ini, berani-beraninya dia memakiku."

Pemuda bernama Kai tengah berusaha menelepon seseorang, sementara Tomoe menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan begitu menusuk. Ia menarik rambut gelap Sasuke dan menghadapkannya ke arahnya, diludahi wajah Sasuke yang lemas.

"Ini penghinaan!" geram Sasuke. Ia yang semula pasrah dengan lukanya dengan tiba-tiba berbalik memukuli Tomoe. Hal ini tentunya membuat pemuda yang menjadi lawan Sasuke, tidak sempat melakukan antisipasi. Celah yang indah ini, dimanfaatkannya dengan apik, ia terus memukuli pemuda itu bahkan dirinya tidak memberi sejenak kesempatan pun kepada lawannya untuk sekedar merintih.

"Cih, kenapa diam? Bukannya kau begitu gagah memukuliku?" Sasuke meludahi Tomoe yang terkulai lemas. Ia menatap puas pemuda yang telah merendahkan harga dirinya. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak hendak membalas perlakuan kedua pemuda aneh yang tiba-tiba mengeroyokinya karena ia menganggap hal tersebut sebagai balasan untuknya karena telah menyakiti hati istrinya. Ya, bagaimanapun juga, Hinata masihlah menjadi bagian penting pengisi hatinya. Namun kesabarannya tak bisa ia kendalikan, tatkala pemuda yang telah tergelepak di tanah meludahinya. Tentunya Uchiha Sasuke tidak menerima penghinaan.

"Gawat Tomoe, kita salah sasaran!" Kai yang telah selesai menelepon pun berbalik badan dan betapa terkejutnya mendapati rekannya tergeletak tanpa daya. "Tomoe!"

Sasuke menyeringai, "Terima kasih, temanmu telah membuatku bangkit kembali." Suara Sasuke yang penuh intimidasi, membuat bulu roma Kai meremang. Kai pun perlahan demi perlahan memundurkan diri, ia sangat menyadari perbandingan kekuatannya dengan Tomoe yang sangat berbeda jauh. Dan pria yang tengah mengintimidasinya telah berhasil melumpuhkan rekannya yang jauh lebih kuat, lantas bagaimana nasibnya? Begitulah kiranya pemikiran Kai.

"A … ampun," bercicit, hanya itulah yang bisa Kai lakukan kini. Inginnya sih berlari untuk menyelamatkan diri, namun apalah mau dikata jika kakinya begitu lemas bahkan dengan penuh kesusahan berusaha bertahan menopangnya.

Sasuke berjalan begitu saja, melenggang dengan ringan meninggalkan kedua orang yang tak diundang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar mentari menusuk indera penglihatan Sasuke dan membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menatap sekelilingnya, sepintas melihatnya, Sasuke langsung bergegas bangkit dan meninggalkan tempatnya kini berada. Bagaimana tidak, di hadapannya terdiri banyak manusia berjenis kelamin perempuan dengan beragam usia tengah memandanginya dengan pandangan penuh kekaguman. Sasuke semakin yakin pilihannya untuk tertidur di emperan toko adalah hal buruk, ia langsung bangkit dan menerobos kerumunan.

Mata oniksnya memandang jam hitam kesayangannya, setengah sembilan. Tidak biasanya ia tertidur dan terbangun setelat ini namun Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya, toh tidak ada jadwal penting hari ini. sasuke pun memutuskan untuk mengisi perut kosongnya di salah satu kedai.

Tidak menunggu waktu lama, nasi dan omelet hangat telah tersedia di hadapannya. Sasuke langsung memakan dengan lahap, masakan sederhana di hadapannya. Sasuke sangat menikmati sarapannya, ia jadi teringat sarapan pagi pertama ketika ia dan Hinata resmi berstatus suami istri. Ya, Hinata menghidangkan omelet hangat karena di apartemennya tidak terdapat bahan makanan apa pun selain telur dan tahu. Omelet tahu yang enak, Sasuke benar-benar merindukannya.

Makanan telah selesai disantap, Sasuke pun bergegas pergi dari kedai. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dirinya meninggalkan kedai, seorang pelayan perempuan menghentikannya karena ia belum membayar pesanannya.

"Maaf Tuan, Anda belum membayar makanan Anda."

Sasuke mendengus dan merogoh kantungnya, saat itu juga ia pun kembali kepada kesadarannya bahwa ia telah melupakan dompet dan ponselnya. Dengan santai Sasuke berkata, "Sepertinya saya meniggalkan dompet, lain waktu saya akan kembali ke sini dan membayar makanan sayat sepuluh kali lipat."

Urat-urat tipis muncul di permukaan wajah pelayan cantik tersebut. Dirinya tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah sombong lelaki di hadapannya yang tidak membayar pesanannya. " Anda jangan menipu saya Tuan, berlagak angkuh dan mampu membayar kalau memang tidak memiliki uang katakana saja sejujurnya. Anda tenang saja kedai kami sangat gemar beramal dan dengan senang hati memberikan makanan gratis bag tuna wisma. Jadi jangan membohongi diri Anda Tuan …"

Sasuke menghentakkan kakinya dan menatap tajam pelayan perempuan yang telah merendahkan dirinya. "Kau, berani-beraninya …!"

"Sasuke!"

**TBC**

Hallo semuanya, ada yang masih ingat fanfic ini? aku tidak berharap kalian ingat dengan fanfic ini, namun aku akan sangat senang jika ada yang masih sudi membaca fanficku… :D

Aku tahu, aku sudah sangat lama pergi dari FFn dan menelantarkan banyak fanfic dan kini aku akan berusaha untuk bertanggung jawab atas fanfic yang telah kutitipkan di situs tercinta ini. Untuk itu akun mohon bantuannya, terima kasih.

Salam Rindu,

Sugar Princess71


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T+**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Kata-kata kasar, Not BASHING, dll.**

**Character→ Sasuke, Sai, Naruto, Kiba: 25****th**

** Neji: 26****th**

** Shikamaru: 27****th**

** Gaara: 23th**

** Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Ino: 24****th**

** Temari: 25****th**

** Other Chara: -menyesuaikan-**

**If you don't like? So don't read! Happy reading all, please RnR. **

**Sugar Princess71 Present**

**.**

** .**

**.**

"Shion?"

"Kupikir kau telah melupakanku Sasuke. Sebaiknya kita tidak berbicara di sini." Sasuke sangat terkejut namun dia dapat menyembunyikan dirinya dengan wajah datarnya dan membiarkan Shion membawanya ke suatu tempat.

"Duduklah, Sasuke. Sudah lama ya kita tidak bertemu." Shion tersenyum manis dan menundukkan dirinya di bangku taman.

"Apa _dobe_ tahu mengenai ini?"

Shion mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tak bisakah kau berbasa-basi setelah tujuh tahun lamanya tidak berjumpa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir sikap aneh Naruto berhubungan denganmu."

"Duduklah Sasuke dan hentikan tatapanmu yang menginterogasiku, aku akan menceritakan semuanya. Toh tidak ada gunanya juga aku menyimpan rahasia."

Sasuke langsung menundukkan dirinya di sebelah Shion. "Aku senang kau masih hidup," ucapnya untuk membuat Shion sedikit lebih rileks dan memang benar itulah kata hatinya yang terdalam karena bagaimanapun juga Shion adalah sahabat perempuan pertamanya.

"Terima kasih,aku juga senang melihatmu lagi Sasuke. Kau semakin tampan dan apakah kau sudah menikah dengan perempuan yang juga menyukai Naruto? Hahaha padahal kau seribu kali lebih tampan dari Naruto, tetapi pusat magnet orang-orang terdekatmu adalah Naruto."

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan gurauan Shion, dia hanya tersenyum lirih. Dirinya telalu bingung bagaimana harus menceritakan kisah hidupnya yang sudah diujung tanduk. Lagipula dirinya tidak ingin merusak pertemuan pertamanya setelah tujuh tahun tidak berjumpa dengan sahabat tercinta. Ya, Shion adalah sahabatnya yang paling setia mendengarkan curahan hatinya ketika masa dahulu dirinya senantiasa mengejar Hinata.

"Hn, kau sendiri masih menyukai Naruto?"

Shion memandang kosong pemandangan di depannya, taman yang indah tidak mampu menahan mata indahnya untuk memloloskan bulir-bulir air mata. "Aku jahat, Sasuke."

Sasuke hendak menyalahkan kata-kata Shion, namun Shion keburu memotongnya. Dia pun memutuskan untuk diam dan mendengarkan Shion bercerita. "Aku merasa jahat Sasuke karena diriku Naruto dan Sakura nyaris bercerai."

"Jadi, Naruto mengetahui keberadaanmu dan dugaanku mengenai dirimu adalah benar?"

Shion mengangguk lemah, "Sudah dua tahun Naruto mengetahui keberadaanku. Mungkin apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku adalah benar, Sasuke. Aku tidak bermaksud jahat pada mereka, sungguh, aku bahkan telah berusaha melupakan Naruto sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu." Shion tidak sanggup melanjutkan ceritanya, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis lirih.

"Tenanglah, Shion, aku yakin kau tidak sepenuhnya salah atas hubungan renggang yang dialami Naruto dan Sakura." Sasuke menepuk-nepuk punggung Shion, berusaha menguatkan sahabatnya. "Aku sangat terkejut karena ternyata kau selamat pasca-kecelakaan dahsyat yang menimpamu dan keluargamu. Aku bersyukur Shion, dapat bertemu denganmu lagi dan kupikir begitu juga dengan Naruto. Jadi semua itu adalah lumrah dan kau …"

"Aku salah, Sasuke! Aku masih tidak bisa melepas Naruto meskipun aku telah mencoba berhubungan dengan lelaki lain. Kau tahu kenapa aku tidak pernah menunjukkan batang hidungku di hadapan kalian? Agar aku ikhlas menerima kenyataan bahwa Naruto bukanlah milikku lagi atau memang sebenarnya dia tidak pernah menjadi milikku."

Sasuke memeluk Shion dan berusaha meyakinkannnya untuk menerima kenyataan ini, "Kau harus ikhlas mengenai Naruto, Shion. Jikalau tujuh tahun yang lalu kau tidak mengalami kecelakaan dan berhasil bertunangan dengan Naruto. Apakah kau yakin Naruto akan memiliki hatinya untukmu? Tentu kau tahu bagaimana dia memandangmu dan Sakura saat awal kau kuliah di Konoha?"

Sasuke benar, itulah yang ada dalam benak Shion namun arogansi yang menguasainya membuatnya mencoba mengelak akan kenyataan itu. Shion tidak habis pikir, dirinya yang begitu mencintai Naruto sejak kecil bahkan direstui dan didukung oleh kedua orang tuanya juga orang tua Naruto harus kalah dengan seorang gadis yang baru mengisi kehidupan Naruto di masa SMA dan Kuliah. Sejujurnya Shion sangat menyesalinya, seandainya dirinya tidak masuk sekolah elit khusus perempuan di Iwagakure, mungkin dirinya tidak akan kehilangan Naruto. Ya, karena ketika itu saingannya hanyalah Hinata Hyuuga dan dirinya pun tahu bahwa Sasuke sangat tertarik dengan perempuan itu. Jadi dirinya begitu yakin, Naruto tidak akan pernah menyukai orang yang disukai sahabatnya. Namun Shion tidak pernah memprediksi kehadiran orang baru yaitu Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan Shion? Jangan kau pikir dirimu kalah finish ataupun start karena sejak awal Naruto hanya mengganggap dirimu sebagi adik perempuannya. Jadi, hadirnya Sakura ataupun kau senantiasa di sisinya pandangan Naruto tidak akan pernah berubah. Kau tahu Shion, apa yang Naruto ceritakan kepadaku di malam sebelum kalian bertunangan atau tepatnya di malam sebelum kau meninggalkan kami untuk sementara waktu?"

Shion menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya dan menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke seolah meminta kebenaran yang ada.

"Dia yang selalu bercanda, tiba-tiba berubah serius dan berkata kepadaku, aku sangat mencintai Sakura dan juga menyayangi Shion. Di antara mereka, Shion memang kukenal lebih dahulu sementara Sakura hanya sesaat. Aku pun berpikir lebih dapat mencurahkan hatiku untuk gadis yang lebih kukenal, maka aku tidak menolak atau membuat ulah terhadap pertunanganku besok karena kupikir dengan itu aku dapat lebih menjaga Shion. Sementara Sakura, detik ini pun walau aku dan dia tengah menjalani hubungan sebagai sesama kekasih, dia tidak pernah memandangku …"

"… aku tidak bermaksud menjadi pengecut, Sasuke, namun aku tidak memiliki pilihan. Kau tahu, pilihan apa yang kumaksud? Pilihan untuk menjaga dan menyayangi gadis cantik yang selalu kuanggap anak yang dilahirkan _Kaa-san_ melalui Hana-_sama, _dia tidak boleh terluka atau berubah menjadi perempuan jahat karena posisinya yang terebut. Walau kenyataannya bukan terebut melainkan, diriku yang tidak meletakannya pada posisi itu."

Shion terkejut mendengarnya, matanya kembali berair dan dirinya menjatuhkan dirinya ke rumput Taman. "Begitu ya … jadi, kedatangannya bahkan dirinya yang kerap menginap hanya untuk menjagaku sebagai kakak terhadap adiknya?"

Sasuke terkejut dengan perkataan Shion, di memandang Shion dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Shion paham dengan sikap Sasuke yang meminta penjelasan. "Ya, sejak pertemuanku dengannya, dirinya memang kerap mengunjungiku bahkan menginap. Hingga aku menganggap dirininya mencintaiku dan tidak mau kehilanganku. Hanya saja aku bingung dengan sikapnya. Jika dia mencintaiku dan ingin kembali merajut pertunangan yang pupus, kenapa dirin kerap menceritakan istri dan anaknya ketika menemaniku dan bahkan dirinya menginap. Namun sekarang aku thu arti sikapnya, dia senantiasa menemaniku hanya melindungiku dan mungkin juga merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa memberikan hatinya padaku."

"Lupakan Naruto, Shion, biarkan dia bahagia dengan keluarganya dan kau pun harus belajar membuka hatimu untuk orang lain."

"Aku akan berusaha Sasuke dan aku pun akan menemui Sakura dan menjelaskan yang sebenarnya. Kurasa dirikulah yang sangat bertanggung jawab atas rusaknya hubungan mereka." Shion kembali menunduk, dirinya merasa bersalah kepada Sakura dan anaknya karena telah merebut orang yang berarti bagi mereka. Dirinya tahu kalau ia sangat egois karena telah membiarkan Naruto berada di sisinya dan bahkan kerap menghalangi kepergian Naruto dari sisinya.

Sasuke kembali merengkuh tubuh Shion yang bergetar, "Masih ada waktu untuk meluruskannya, kau tidak ingin kan, Naruto yang begitu kau cintai harus terpuruk? Aku memang jarang bertemu dengan Naruto karena dirinya kerap menghilang, namun terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya dia mengatakan dengan sedih bahwa dirinya tidak ingin berpisah dengan Sakura." Shion hanya mengangguk dan kembali menangis di pelukan Sasuke.

**XXX**

"Karin, aku senang kau baik-baik saja. Terima kasih karena dirimu telah melahirkannya dengan selamat."

Karin hanya mendengus mendengar kata-kata yang dituturkan oleh Suigetsu. Hatinya gelisah luar biasa, dirinya takut kebohongan yang dipupuknya akan terbongkar. Karin sadar dirinya telah begitu kejam hingga membuat hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata nyaris kandas. Namun dirinya telah buta dengan cintanya kepada Sasuke bahkan ketika Suigetsu memberinya sebuah rencana atas kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat dengan pemuda berambut perak tersebut dan membuat Sasuke berada dalam posisi tersudut, dirinya rela asalkan dia bisa bersama Sasuke. Toh, dia akan mengubah alur yang dibuat oleh Suigetsu dan membuat Sasuke benar-benar berada dalam pelukannya.

Usahanya pun membuahkan hasil gemilang walaupun garis finish masih jauh dari jangkauan, namun Karin yakin dirinya akan menang. Ya, walaupun dirinya belum tentu berhasil merengkuh Sasuke tetapi setidaknya dia telah membuat wanita itu menjauh dari idolanya.

Terlebih lagi buah hatinya yang tengah digendong oleh Bapak biologisnya tidak menunjukkan warna rambut karena rambutnya yang tipis dan berwarna semu dengan kulit kepalanya sementara warna matanya seperti dirinya, tentunya hal ini tidak akan menimbulkan kecurigaan bagi Sasuke. Lalu langkah selanjutnya, dia hanya harus memaksa Sasuke menceraikan Hinata dan menikahinya walau hanya sesaat. Tetapi hatinya tidak berhenti gelisah dan ia pun belum dapat memastikan apa yang membuatnya gelisah.

"Karin, aku mohon kita hentikan saja permainan ini. Aku janji akam bekerja dengan lebih baik untuk memenuhi kebutuhanmu dan anak kita, selain itu aku juga berencana untuk menikahimu. Kau bersedia, kan?" Suigetsu yang masih menggendong putranya menatap lembut Karin dan berusaha meyakinkannya dengan tatapannya.

"Cih, apa aku bisa mempercayai orang sepertimu? Lagi pula di antara kita tidak ada cinta dan anak itu pun tercipta karena ketamakkanmu akan harta dan obsesiku terhadap Sasuke."

Suigetsu mengembalikan putranya kepada suster yang berjaga di depan pintu dan membiarkannya membawa putranya ke ruangan bayi. Suigetsu sangat bersyukur karena suster berambut hitam tersebut sangat menghargai privasinya dan Karin dengan tidak turut masuk ruangan ketika dirinya menemui Karin.

Suigetsu yang telah kembali di ruangan Karin menatapnya dengan seringaian, "Obsesi? Hm, jadi sedangkal itukah perasaanmu pada pria yang telah kau buat hancur?"

Karin terkejut dengan kata-kata yang diberikan Suigetsu kepadanya namun dia lebih memilih diam. Hatinya pun kembali bertanya, bagaimana sebenarnya posisi Sasuke di hatinya.

Suigetsu membelai rambut Karin kemudian mengecup keningnya, "Aku pergi dulu, kau tenang saja semua biaya persalinanmu biar aku yang bayar. Setidaknya jika kau masih tidak menganggapku, izinkan aku bertanggung jawab kepada putraku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Neji, bisakah aku bertemu dengan putriku?"

Neji benar-benar membenci pertanyaan ini, jika yang menanyakannya adalah pamannya. Dirinya berusaha menenangkan diri dan bersikap biasa agar pamannya tidak curiga dan terpaksa membohongi pamannya kembali. "Tidak sekarang, Paman. Lagipula Hinata tidak sedang di Konoha, dirinya tengah menemani suaminya menangani perusahaan Uchiha di Iwagakure."

"Hn, pantas aku gagal terus menghubunginya juga Sasuke. Lantas apa kau tahu nomor mereka yang dapat kuhubungi?"

Sebenarnya bukannya tidak dapat dihubungi, namun Neji sengaja memberikan nomor ponsel Sasuke dan Hinata yang tidak sebenarnya. Neji benar-benar harus memutar otak bagaimana cara menyimpan permasalahan yang terjadi padanya juga Hinata dari pamannya. Dia benar-benar lelah, jika saja dia bisa membiarkan pamannya tanpa pengawasan darinya, ingin sekali dia menemui Sasuke dan memakinya atas beban yang ditangguhkan kepadanya.

"Apan dia begitu sibuk, sudah sebulan lebih aku tidak berkomunikasi dengannya bahkan _skype_-nya tidak aktif."

"Sepertinya begitu Paman," Neji hanya dapat berkata sekadarnya.

"Neji kenapa rumah ini sepi sekali, di mana anak dan isrtrimu? Aku sangat merindukan Haru, cucuku yang pintar, dia pasti semakin pintar sudah setahun sejak natal kemarin dan aku tidak mengetahui bagaimana kabarnya. Kurasa aku harus pensiun dari mengurus Hyuuga corporation dan melimpahkan semuanya kepadamu, Neji. Aku ingin mengisi hari tuaku dengan anak-anak dan cucuku. Ah ya, apakah Hinata sudah mengandung?"

Neji meletakkan sendok dan garpunya dengan tergesa, dia merasa sarapan paginya menjadi ujung tombaknya mencium Neraka. Secemerlang apa pun otak yang ia punya, jika harus dihadapkan pada pamannya membuatnya cemas bukan kepalang.

"Ada apa, jika tersedak, minumlah."

"Ti … tidak, _Ji-san_, aku hanya terkejut karena melupakan janji untuk menjemput Tenten di rumah orang tuanya."

"Jadi dia sedang mengunjungi orang tuanya, kenapa aneh sekali bukankah ini tidak sedang liburan, bagaimana nanti jadwal sekolah cucuku?"

"_Ji-san_ jangan khawatir, Haru kan memiliki darah _Ji-san_ tentunya dia tidak akan mengalami kesulitan dalam sekolahnya. Lagi pula Tenten terpaksa pulang karena _Okaa_-_san_ sedang sakit."

Hiashi semakin menunjukkan ketidak-percayaannya pada Neji, "Aneh sekali, bukankah Tenten yatim-piatu, jadi bagaimana bisa dia memiliki orang tua?"

SIAL!

Saking gugupnya, Neji melupakan fakta terpenting mengenai identitas istrinya. "Ah, apa _Ji-san_ lupa, Tenten kan memiliki ibu panti yang dianggapnya sebagai ibu kandungnya sendiri."

"Baiklah, setelah sarapan kau harus menjemputnya. Setidaknya penerbanganku dari Amerika ke Konoha harus menemui orang yang berarti dalam hidupku." Hiashi pun melanjutkan sarapannya dan tidak lagin memandang Neji dengan pandangan mengintimidasi ataupun melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

Tetapi hal itu tidak berarti membuat Neji kembali bernafsu makan karena dirinya kini harus memikirkan berbagai cara untuk membujuk Tenten kembali ke rumah. Membayangkannya saja telah membuatnya mati rasa. Itu lebih sulit dari pada mendapatkan proyek besar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Permisi, apakah ini kediaman Uzumaki?" Entah sudah ke berapa kali Shion berteriak dan memencet bel namun tidak kunjung ada jawaban. Hal ini sukses membuatnya lelah, dia pun memutuskan untuk menyelonjorkan kakinya di depan pintu rumah Uzumaki.

"Shion?"

Shion membuka matanya perlahan akibat seseorang yang memegang bahunya. Ketika matanya membuka sempurna, Naruto Uzumaki-lah pemandangan yang ia dapati. "Naruto?"

Cengiran khas dari pemuda yang dicintainya tidak mampu membuat Shion tertawa melainkan membuatnya semakin terluka karena ia tahu bahwa senyuman Naruto tak lebih ubahnya sebuah kebohongan. Shion berusaha berdiri dengan kedua tangannya dengan tidak mempedulikan uluran tangan Naruto. Walau kesulitan namun ia pun dapat berdiri juga, hal ini ia lakukan tidak bermaksud menyinggung Naruto melainkan berusaha bersikap sewajarnya di kediaman Naruto dan istrinya.

"Sudah sejak kapan kau di sini, kenapa tidak menghubungiku?" Raut kekhawatiran di wajah Naruto membuatnya tersenyum, setidaknya walaupun cintanya hanya dibalas dengan perasaan seorang kakak namun itu telah membuatnya bahagia luar biasa. Ya, bagaimanapun juga sekarang dirinya tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa hanya Naruto dan Sasuke-lah sosok keluarganya saat ini.

"Terima kasih sudah menghawatirkanku namun raut wajahmu yang seperti ini membuatmu terlihat jelek, tahu?"

Naruto hanya tertawa dan mempersilakannya masuk ke kediamannya. Sejujurnya sikap Naruto belakangan ini membuatnya semakin jatuh hati. Namun ia menepis semua pikiran konyolnya, setidaknya cukup sampai di sini sikapnya yang terus lari dari kenyataan.

"Maaf kalau rumahku berantakan, kau tahukan aku bukan tipe pria yang rajin dan bersih? Hehehe."

"A … apa? Di mana Sakura, kurasa dia wanita yang bersih dan pasti kediaman kalian akan begitu nyaman." Shion mendudukkan dirinya di sofa berwarna marun dan berharap pemikiran terburuknya tidak benar.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu di mana dia sekarang."

"Naruto, apa ini semua salahku?" Shion merutuki pertanyaan bodohnya, tentunya semuanya memang kesalahannya.

"Bukan, ada-ada saja kau ini." Naruto mengacak rambut Shion dan membuatnya berantakan. "Ngomong-ngomong dari mana kau tahu rumahku dan untuk apa kau kemari? Hm, kau begitu menyukaiku ya? Hehhe."

Ya, Naruto, Shion sangat mencintaimu bahkan dia terlalu menggilaimu. Namun dia berusaha untuk menahan perasaannya karena dirinya tahu hal itu hanya akan membuatmu semakin menderita.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan kawan-kawan lamaku, rasanya sudah sangat lama aku tidak berjumpa dengan mereka. Aku tahu rumahmu dari kartu namamu, apa kau tidak ingat perna memberikanny padaku?"

Lagi-lagi cengiran yang diberikan Naruto. "Kalau kau terus menunjukkan cengiranmu, bisa-bisa ikan pada mati." Shion berusaha bersikap senatural mungkin. "Ah ya boleh aku minta nomor ponsel Sakura? Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya."

Naruto tidak memberikan persetujuan dan penolakan, hal itu membuatnya bingung. Dirinya pun melirik Naruto dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati Naruto yang tertidur. "Kau pasti sangat lelah dengan masalahmu, kenapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku? Aku benar-benar merasa menjadi orang yang paling jahat."

**.**

Sakura terkejut mendapati pintu rumahnya atau lebih tepatnya pintu rumah suaminya terbuka. Sakura menjadi was-was dibuatnya, seingatnya kemarin sebelum ia meninggalkan rumahnya, ia telah mengunci rapat pintunya. Atau mungkin saja Naruto telah pulang, tetapi kenapa dia melupakan pintunya?

Sakura terkejut dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Naruto yang tertidur di sofa dan seorang perempuan tengah membersihkan rumahnya, Sakura nyaris saja berteriak dan memaki suaminya. Namun hal itu urung dilakukan karena perempuan itu membalikkan badannya, "Shion?"

Shion yang mendengar namanya dipanggil langsung memandang ke arah asal suara, melihat Sakura di depan matanya, ia langsung menghampiri dan memeluk Sakura. "Lama tidak bertemu."

"Shion, kau masih hidup? Oh, _Kami_, terima kasih!"

"Aku senang melihatmu Sakura, ah ya kudengar kau dan Naruto memiliki seorang anak, di mana anak kalian?"

Rasa bersalah menguasai Sakura, seharusnya bukan dia yang menjadi istri Naruto melainkan Shion. Ya, Naruto sempat menceritakannya dan meminta maaf kepadanya karena hampir bertunangan dengan Shion juga memintanya untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Sakura masih mengingat itu semua, ibrah dari kematian Shion adalah dirinya yang menyadari bahwa tidak ada lagi nama Sasuke di hatinya melainkan nama Naruto.

"Hei kenapa kau bengong, ada yang salah kah?" Shion tersenyum ramah ke arah Sakura. "Karena akhirnya aku dapat bertemu denganmu setelah sekian lama, maukah kau mengantarku ke kedai es krim yang paling enak? Rasanya aku rindu dengan es krim Konoha yang terkenal paling nikmat."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke, bisa kita bicara?"

Sasuke sangat terkejut melihat Neji berdiri di depan halaman rumahnya, "Ada apa? Tumben sekali kau ke rumahku."

"Aku baru saja dari kantormu dan katanya sudah seminggu kau tak ke Kantor, aku pikir kau di rumah, ya walau kemungkinannya kecil. Lantas kenapa nomor ponselmu tidak dapat dihubungi?"

"Masuklah, Neji, kupikir aku masih memiliki kopi untuk menjamumu."

Neji memperhatikan rumah megah Sasuke dengan saksama dan mendapati betapa tidak terawatnya rumah megah ini. "Apakah ini kali pertamamu menginjakkan kakimu di rumah ini?"

"Kau sangat pintar kakak ipar, silakan nikmati kopi yang masih tersisa dan ada keperluan apa kau kemari?"

"Hanya ingin menyampaikan kabar kepadamu, semoga kabar ini bukanlah kabar buruk." Seketika kekhawatiran merasuki Sasuke, apakah kabar buruk ini berhubungan dengan istrinya. Terlebih kondisi Hinata memang tidaklah baik, dirinya menjadi begitu menyesal tidak berada di sisi istrinya. Namun mau bagaimana Hinata saja melupakan dirinya sebagai suami sahnya.

"Ini memang berhubungan dengan Hinata, namun kau tidak usah sepanik itu, kondisi Hinata kurasa baik-baik saja." Neji dapat melihat raut lega di wajah Sasuke. "Tetapi ini berkaitan dengan mertuamu."

"Maksudmu, _Tou-sama_ sakit?"

Neji menggeleng dan menyeruput kopinya. "_Ji-san_ saat ini telah berada di rumahku dan ia menanyakan Hinata juga dirimu. Rasanya tanpa kujelaskan panjang lebar, kau pasti tahu kan apa yang kumaksud?"

Sasuke menggangguk, dia menghela napas, rasanya beban berat semakin menimpa dirinya. Masalah demi masalah telah mengganggu kehidupan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Tubuhnya kini menjadi lebih kurus dengan kelopak mata yang hitam, menandakan dirinya kurang makan dan tidur.

"Neji, apakah aku masih layak untuk Hinata?" tanyanya lirih.

Neji memandang intens Sasuke, seolah mencari maksud dari pertanyaan Sasuke. "Apakah kau mencintai adikku?"

"Sangat. Dia adalah permata yang paling berharga yang pernah kumiliiki juga semangat hidupku. Namun keegoisanku membuatku malah melukainya. Mungkin di antara setiap manusia yang hidup di muka bumi, akulah pria paling bodoh! Bayangkan saja, aku telah membuang seorang bidadari hanya untuk …"

Tes …

Tes …

Tes …

Neji benar-benar tidak menyangka menyaksikan pemandangan yang menghampiri netranya, di mana Uchiha Sasuke, pria yang kerap tampil dengan arogansinya kini begitu rapuh bahkan hingga menitikkan air mata. "Sasuke …"

Sasuke menengadahkan wajahnya menatap langit-langit, "Seharusnya aku terus bersamanya dan yakin bahwa suatu saat rumah tangga kami akan diberikan anak oleh _Kami-sama_. Namun aku terlalu bodoh dan larut dengan hawa nafsu hingga seperti ini …"

Neji diam seribu bahasa, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Neji menyadari, dirinya jauh lebih buruk daripada Sasuke. Setidaknya ketika Sasuke memutuskan untuk berselingkuh di belakng Hinata, Sasuke memiliki alasan kuat, sedangkan dirinya? Hanya rasa jenuh dan tertekan dengan kehidupan monoton yang membuatnya tega berbuat serong di belakang Tenten.

"Semog _Kami-sama_ masih memberikan harapan untukmu dan untukku, ya? Sejujurnya aku hendak menemui Tenten dan memintanya kembali bersamaku, namun apa menurutmu aku layak, Sasuke?"

"Semoga saja, kita masih layak." Sasuke tersenyum lirih berusaha menguatkan dirinya juga sahabatnya.

"Aku senang kau tidak bersikap layaknya pria bertopeng dan mau mencurahkan isi hatimu, Sasuke."

"Kau juga Neji, ngomong-ngomong sudah lama ya kita tidak pernah berkumpul seperti ini. kira-kira bagaimana kabar teman kita yang lain ya?"

Kriukkkkkk~

Ugh, tampaknya suara indah yang keluar dari perut Sasuke telah sukses berhasil meluapkan mereka dari pemikiran-pemikiran yang menyiksa. "Maaf." Neji hanya menampilkan seringaian meremehkan ke arah sahabatnya yang bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya.

"Ayo kita makan, kurasa perutmu harus diisi."

Perjalanan menuju restoran tidak memakan waktu lama, kini kedua pria tampan tersebut tengah memesan makanan di sebuah restoran fastfood. Sambil menunggu pesanan keduanya terlibat perbincangan ringan mengenai sepak bola kesukaan mereka. Keduanya tampak asyik membahas mengenai Arsenal dan juga Manchester United sebagai klub favorit mereka di liga Inggris. Sesekali Sasuke nampak memberikan penjelasan mengenai Manchester United yang tidak berada pada tiga besar klasemen.

Obrolan yang asyik membuat keduanya tidak menyangka makanan telah terhidang di meja makan mereka. Dua buah cola, fried chicken dan nasi ukuran jumbo juga beef burger ukuran double. Terbayang bukan bagaimana nafsu makan atau mungkin laparnya kedua pria tampan ini.

Sementara itu di seberang meja makan mereka tanpa mereka sadari Hinata dan Gaara tampak terlibat percakapan menarik. Sasuke dan Neji memang tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka dikarenakan keduanya baru datang berselang lima belas menit.

"Hinata-_chan_ kamu mau pesan apa?"

"Emm … terserah Gaara-kun saja yang terpenting minumannya orange juice."

"Baiklah, kami pesan dua chese burger dan dua orange juice."

Pelayan kembali mengulang pesanan mereka dan menanyakan apakah terdapat tambahan, keduanya menggeleng dan pelayang pun meninggalkan meja makan mereka.

Gaara mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Hinata hendak membelai rambut Hinata, namun Hinata menahannya. "Apakah ada yang aneh, Gaara-_kun_?"

Terlintas sedikit kekecewaan di raut wajah Gaara atas tindakan Hinata namun ia berusaha bersikap biasa dan menunjukkan senyumannya yang menawan kepada Hinata. "Tidak ada, hanya saja hari ini kau terlihat sangan menawan."

Hinata tersipu mendengar penuturan Gaara, ia menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya. "Kau berlebihan Gaara-_kun_."

Sebenarnya yang dikatakan Gaara tidaklah berlebihan, Hinata memang nampak menawan hari ini. Rambut pajangnya dia barkan tergerai dan poni panjang di kedua sisi wajahnya dijeit ke belakang dengan pita berwana putih bermotif bunga lavender. Ditambah dres putih bermotif bunga-bunga selutut dengan lengan bergelombang membuatnya tampak seperti peri musim panas.

"Aku tidak berbohong, kau memang sangat menawan layaknya bidadari, _hime_."

Hinata terkejut luar biasa dengan kenekatan Gaara mengecup tangannya, ia hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya. Hal ini berbanding terbalik dengan Gaara yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Sasuke mendecih melihat raut kemenangan di wajah Gaara, ingin rasanya dia meninju wajah pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Namun Sasuke mengetahui dirinya tidak memiliki hak atas itu dan lagi Hinata tidak mengenalinya. Sasuke pun memilih untuk meminum colanya dan menatap kangit-langit berusaha mendinginkan kepalanyan yang ingin meledak.

Neji menyadari kegundahan yang dialami Sasuke namun dia memilih meneruskan makanannya dan tidak ikut campur. Sebenarnya Neji tidak tega melihat Sasuke seperti ini namun dirinya juga tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan Hinata. Neji hanya bisa berharap baik Sasuke dan Hinata menemukan hal yang terbaik bagi keduanya. Dirinya pun semakin teringat Tenten, apakah pujaan hatinya, kini telah memiliki pujaan yang lain selain dirinya. Neji tidak berani mengambil kesimpulan, ia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan makanannya dan bergegas menemui Tenten.

"Sasuke apakah kau masih lama?"

Sasuke yang sedari tadi terfokus pada Gaara dan Hinata tidak menyadari Neji yang memanggilnya. Neji menepuk bahu Sasuke berusaha menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunanya. "Apa?"

"Apakah kau masih lama?"

"Kau duluan saja, nanti aku yang bayar."

Neji mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih, lalun pamit untuk keluar lebih dahulu. Sebelum dirinya benar-benat meninggalkan Sasuke, Neji memberikan pesan terhadap Sasuke, "Kau masih memiliki kesempatan Sasuke, pergunakanlah dengan baik. Kurasa Karin tidak benar-benar mengandung anakmu."

Hinata merasakan dirinya dipandangi oleh seseorang yang dia yakini bukan Gaara, ia pun menengokkan kepalanya ke segala penjuru restoran hingga lavender indahnya bertemu dengan oniks yang begitu ia kenal. "Sasuke-_kun_," gumamnya llirih.

"_Hime_ kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak … em … etto, a … aku mau ke toilet, Gaara-_kun_."

Gaara menganggukan kepalanya, Hinata pun meninggalkan meja menuju toilet. Kepergian Hinata dari mejanya terekam baik di indera penglihatannya namun Sasuke memilih untuk tidak ambil peduli dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kasir untuk membayar makanannya.

Ketika kaki jenjangnya melangkahkan dirinya menuju pintu keluar, di hadapannya, Hinata melangkah menuju mejanya bersama Gaara, melihat Hinata di depannya dengan refleks Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata. Dirinya teringat perkataan Neji beberapa saat lalu, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk tidak melepas Hinata. Meskipun dirinya mengetahui hal ini adalah egois setelah apa yang ia lakukan terhadap Hinata, namun biarlah, dirinya hanya tidak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana kelamnya hidupnya tanpa Hinata. Sekitar satu bulan lebih dirinya tak bersama Hinata saja, bagaikan hidup di Neraka, bagaimana jika dia membiarkan Hinata lepas dari genggamannya?

Hinata terkejut mendapati tangan besar yang menahan tangan mungilnya namun dari rasa yang dihadirkan tanpa perlu menengok ke arah si pemegang tangannya, Hinata telah mengetahui bahwa Sasuke-lah pelakunya. Jantung Hinata berdegup tidak karuan dan ia berusaha mengontrolnya. "Maaf, apa saya memiliki kesalahan?"

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar suara merdu pujaannya,"Kau tidak tergagap denganku, tentu saja kau sangat mengenaliku, Hinata." Sasuke pun mengecup tangan Hinata, seolah berniat menghapus ciuman Gaara pada tangan Hinata. "Aromamu masih memabukkan seperti pertama kali kita berjumpa, aku suka."

Hinata benar-benar bingung bagaimana menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke darinya. Jika boleh jujur, Hinata memang sangat merindukan sentuhan suaminya, namun di lain sisi hatinya belum bisa menerima perselingkuhan Sasuke juga sikapnya yang begitu kasar. Hinata terus memandang tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam tangannya dan diam tak bergeming.

Pemandangan yang diciptakan Sasuke dan Hinata membuat pengunjung restoran senantiasa memandang ke arah mereka dengan tatapan penuh kekaguman. Sasuke dan Hinata nampak seperti artis drama yang menawan pemirsanya. Hal ini pun tak luput dari pandangan Gaara, rasa geram pun hadir di benaknya, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju mereka.

"Hinata …"

Hinata tersentak kaget, ia langsung melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke dan berjalan menuju Gaara. Sasuke sangat tidak menyukai kehadiran Gaara yang menurutnya telah mengganggu momennya dengan Hinata.

"Jangan pergi, kumohon," lirih Sasuke.

Hinata menulikan indera pendengarannya dan kembali melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke lalu berjalan menuju mejanya. Kini tinggal Gaara dan Sasuke yang salling menatap dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Jangan dekati Hinata, dia milikku!"

Gaara menyeringai tidak suka mendengar pernyataan Sasuke, ditatapnya Sasuke dengan pandangan meremehkan. "Ya, aku tahu, tapi itu dulu, Uchiha Sasuke! Setelah kau menyakitinya, kau pikir dirimu masih memiliki hak atasnya?"

DEG!

Perkataan Gaara bagaikan sembilu yang mengoyak hatinya, Sasuke memegang dadanya dengan tangan kanannya sementara hidung dan mulutnya nampak berusaha mengatut napasnya. Bukannya Sasuke kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya ataupun takut terhadap Gaara, namun dirinya hanya menyadari kesalahannya.

"Kenapa kau terdiam? Benarkan apa yang kukatakan." Gaara kembali menyeringai dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke dengan penuh kemenangan.

"Maaf," lirihnya yang tentunya ditujukan kepada Hinata.

**TBC**

Kuharap fanfic ini masih layak untuk dibaca, terima kasih atas dukungannya.

Berhubung sejak beberapa chapter sebelumnya aku tidak sempat membalas review yang selalu memberiku semangat. Untuk itu, di chapter ke sepuluh ini aku akan membalas review di chapter 9. ;)

gothiclolita89 : Hehehe bisa jadi, bisa jadi ;)

LotuS-Mein319 : Semoga ini termasuk kilat…

Enrique : Terima kasih, aku akan berusaha untuk segera menamatkannya.

Roti bakar : Semoga yang para pria di fanfic ini alami cukup pedih untuk membalas sakit hati para wanita. Emm apakah sampai detik ini chara pria sudah mendapatkan pelajaran? Aku masih ragu untuk itu, mohon maaf.

.92: Ini next-nya, hehehe iyaa aku juga geregetan sama Sasuke. Khukhu silakan tampar Sasuke… #smirk

.777 : Iya, aku juga gak tega sama chara wanitanya, tapi kalo untuk cerai, hmm entahlah. Hehe

N : OH N! apa kabar? Aku merindukanmu ~ #peluk hehehe iyaaa, aku gabung di FP Gudang Fanfic SasuHina :D emm bisa kali kamu add fbku ;) sama, aku juga senang banget bisa liat kamum lagi.

Mocha: Ini lanjutannya

Guest : Ups sorry, kuharap ini tidak akan menjadi bertahun-tahun (lagi).

Altadinata : Ini sudah lanjut

Hinatauchiha69: Aamiin, setiap kebohongan pasti akan terbongkar ;) hehehe maaf adegan mereka belum banyak, aku lagi nyari timming yang tepat untuk full SasuHinaGaa karena beberapa pair lain masih harus diselesaikan masalahnya…

Hyou Hyouchiffer : hehhe makasih Hyou-chaaaan #peluk Iyaa, sepertinya sebentar lagi akan tamat, perhitunganku di chapter 15. Semoga saja berkurang dan tidak bertambah. :D

Luluk Minami Cullen : Maaf ya lama banget fanfic ini update aduh, maafin aku ya SasuHina-nya masih sedikit… soalnya aku lagi fokus ke masalah dulu nih, hehe, tapi tenang aku akan usahain romansa-romansa tetap hadir. :D

Renita Nee-chan : Iyaaa, ini sudah kuupdate :D Jangan bosan yaa ;)

Over all, big thanks for you ~ #mmuach :*


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T+**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Kata-kata kasar, Not BASHING, dll.**

**Character→ Sasuke, Sai, Naruto, Kiba: 25****th**

** Neji: 26****th**

** Shikamaru: 27****th**

** Gaara: 23th**

** Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Ino: 24****th**

** Temari: 25****th**

** Other Chara: -menyesuaikan-**

**If you don't like? So don't read! Happy reading all, please RnR. **

**Sugar Princess71 Present**

**.**

** . **

**.**

Malam ini terasa begitu menyulitkan bagi Sakura bahkan untuk sekadar memejamkan mata. Pertemuannya dengan Shion merupakan penyebab utama yang membuatnya kesulitan memejamkan mata. Shion telah menjelaskan tanda tanya besar yang menghantuinya mengenai ketidakberadaan Naruto.

Sakura sangat kecewa mendengar semuanya. Sakura bukan kecewa mengenai Naruto yang menemani Shion, dia sangat mengerti itu. Bagaimanapun juga Shion memang memiliki hak atas Naruto. Shion adalah tunangan resmi Naruto jika saja kecelakaan tidak menimpanya. Hal itu jualah yang membuat Sakura sangat shock tatkala berjumpa dengan Shion setelah tujuh tahun lamanya. Dirinya merasa bersalah akan semua derita Shion karena bagaimanapun juga hanya Naruto-lah satu-satunya yang Shion miliki saat ini. Maka tatkala Sakura melihat Shion, hatinya telah mencoba untuk mengikhlaskan Naruto namun di luar dugaannya Shion malah menolak permintaannya dan justru memintanya berbaikan dengan Naruto. Shion bahkan memohon-mohon kepadanya dan menjelaskan semuanya bahwa seringnya Naruto tidak berada di rumah karenanya. Sesungguhnya hal yang membuat Sakura kecewa adalah sikap Naruto yang menutupi semuanya bukan mengenai Naruto dan Shion dalam suatu hubungan.

Hal itulah yang membuat Sakura tidak menerimanya karena bagaimanapun juga mereka adalah suami istri. Jadi sudah seharusnya tidak ada rahasia di antara mereka. Terlebih jika ini menyangkut Shion yang juga telah ia anggap sebagai temannya sendiri.

"Oh _Kami_, terima kasih kau telah menjelaskan semua yang tersembunyi dariku. Lantas kini apa yang harus kulakukan? Apakah aku harus memaafkan dirinya?"

Sakura memilih meminum segelas air putih untuk menjernihkan pikirannya sebelum mencoba kembali memejamkan matanya. Hanya berselang tiga detik matanya terpejam, bayangan pertemuannya dengan Shion dan perkataan gadis pirang tersebut mengganggunya.

"_Sakura kumohon jangan berpisah dengan Naruto … sungguh, ini semua salahku! Seharusnya aku tidak memohon dan menahan dirinya untuk tidak meninggalkanku. Pa … padahal dia telah mengatakan ingin bersamamu dan anakmu, namun aku takut Sakura, aku tidak memiliki siapa-siapa kecuali dirinya maka a … aku egois untuk menahannya," Shion menangis sesenggukan, berkali-kali dara cantik ini menarik nafasnya dan mencoba menceritakan yang sebenarnya kepada Sakura yang terdiam._

"_Maafkan aku Sakura, aku mohon maafkan aku dan jangan salah paham kepadanya. Di … dia tidak pernah berslingkuh, ja … jangankan secara fisik, hatinya pun hanya untukmu. Aku sangat menyesal telah membuatmu sengsara dengan menyembunyikan ini semua darimu." Shion menundukkan wajahnya, tidak berani menatap Sakura._

"_Selama lima tahun diriku berusaha menghapusnya dan menyadari bahwa Kami-sama tidak menakdirkannya untukku, namun ketika aku bertemu dengannya, tepatnya dua tahun yang lalu dengan egois aku menganggap bahwa dirinya diciptakan untukku dan kaulah perebutnya dariku."_

"_Huft, namun kini aku sadar setelah Sasuke semakin meyakinkan kekeliruanku tepatnya dua hari yang lalu. Ba … bahwa dia hanya memandangku sebagai soerang adik perempuan dan itu tidak lebih. Tentunya ini berbeda dengan cara dia memandangmu Sakura. jadi, walaupun aku tetap di sisinya bahkan ketika masa SMA, di … dirinya tetap tidak untukku. Percayalah karena ini kenyataannya …."_

"_Kaa-chan_, kenapa belum tidul?"

Sakura terkejut mendapati Hoshi yang terbangun, ia membelai rambut pirang anaknya dan menatap lembut sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang seolah mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Lalu ia pun memeluk putra kesayangannya dan berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semuanya memang akan baik-baik saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ino-_chan_ kau pulang, ah senangnya."

Ino menyambut pelukan Hinata dengan tawa renyah, "Memangnya aku salah jika pulang ke apartemenku sendiri?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat Ino yang selalu percaya diri dan hal itu membuat pesonanya keluar, andai dirinya demikian, begitulah kiranya pemikiran Hinata. Hinata yang tersadar dari lamunannya terkejut dikarenakan Ino menghilang dari hadapannya. Hinata mambil kesimpulan Ino tengah membersihkan dirinya karena suara air dari kamar mandi dan ia pun memilih menuju dapur untuk memasak makan malam.

"Wah tampaknya karinya sangat enak, kau sengaja membuatnya spesial untukku?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat Ino yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil, ia pun duduk di seberang Ino dan ikut menyantap makanan. Sepuluh menit berlalu dan mereka telah selesai menyantap makan malan, namun keduanya enggan beranjak dari meja makan.

"Ino-_chan_ bagaimana kabarmu juga pemotretannya?"

Ino tersenyum bahagia melihat kekhawatiran sahabat sekaligus iparnya, "Menurutmu?"

"Aku serius, jangan menggodaku." Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal dengan Ino yang menggodanya.

"Hehehhe aku hanya rindu dengan semburat merah di wajahmu, _hime_." Ino semakin usil menggoda Hinata, kini tangannya merangkum pipi Hinata yang merona.

Hinata yang tidak mau kalah, balas menggoda Ino, "Hmm jadi seperti ini ya, sifat seorang model ternama?" Untuk meyakinkan aksinya Hinata bahkan berdiri sekaligus berkacak pinggang dengan tatapan tajam, yang sayangnya tidak membuat Ino ketakutan justru malah membuatnya tertawa.

"Hahahaha Hinata, Hinata sejak kapan kamu menjadi seperti badut?"

"Hmm tau deh yang seperti boneka Barbie." Hinata menundukkan dirinya kembali dengan wajah yang dipalingkan.

"Senanngnya bisa seperti ini, aku kangen Hinata, rasanya lama sekali tak melihatmu." Ino langsung menghambur memeluk Hinata, sementara Hinata tampak diam dengan tatapan kosong ke jendela. Ino bingung dengan sikap Hinata, apakah Hinata tengah mengerjai atau Hinata tengah mengalami masalah sepeninggalnya. "Hinata-_chan_, ada apa?"

"Ino-_chan_, apa aku jahat?"

Ino mengernyitkan dahi, ia bingung dengan maksud pertanyaan Hinata. Ino pun meletakkan tangannya di dahi Hinata. "Kamu sakit, Nata-_chan_?"

Hinata menggeleng dan menatap sendu Ino, "Aku tidak seharusnya memberi harapan pada Gaara-_kun_."

"Memangnya kenapa Hinata-_chan_, Gaara orang yang baik dan kurasa dia sangat tepat untukmu, jadi sebaiknya kamu membuka hatimu."

Hinata hanya terdiam mendengar petuah Ino, hal ini membuat Ino geram. "Cih, jadi kamu masih memikirkan laki-laki berengsek itu? Ayolah Hinata, kamu itu cantik, kamu baik, gak seharusnya kamu bersama laki-laki seperti dia!"

"Aku hanya merasa seperti kosong … ma … maksudku, tidak seharusnya aku …." Hinata menidurkan kepalanya di pangkuan tangannya seraya memejamkan matanya.

"Kamu merasa seperti ini karena tidak jujur, kurasa kamu harus menghadapi Sasuke sebagai Hinata, bukan Hinata yang pura-pura sakit."

Hinata merenungkan dengan baik kata-kata Ino, tampaknya dia memang harus menghadapi masalah ini sebagai Hinata yang benar-benar dalam keadaan ingatan yang utuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tenten, kau serius akan kembali ke rumah?"

Tenten mengangguk singkat, hal ini langsung membuat Neji menghambur memeluknya. Tenten terkejut mendapati pelukan dari suaminya. Namun seketika dirinya sadar akan permasalahan yang dirinya alami, ia pun melepaskan pelukan suaminya. "Jangan sembarangan Neji, Aku melakukan ini semata-mata untuk _Ji-san_, jadi kau jangan ambil kesempatan!"

Neji tersenyum lembut, "Terima kasih kau sudah pedulu dengan _Ji-san_."

Tenten memandang direksi lain, menyembunyikan rona merah yang muncul dari wajahnya. Dirinya gugup mendapati senyuman lembut Neji yang terkesan tulus, tetapi rasa sakit yang menyiksanya selama ini membuatnya memudarkan rasa empati yang mendadak muncul untuk suaminya.

"Jangan berlebihan, aku meyanyangi _Ji-san_ layaknya ayah kandungku. Lagi pula, Haru pasti senang sekali bisa bersama dengan _jii-san_."

Neji yang semula cerah kembali murung, bagaimana tidak, dirinya teringat anaknya yang telah dua bulan lamanya tidak bertemu. Neji menyesali dirinya yang telah berbuat kesalahan.

"Sudah selesai, kan?"

Neji menarik tangan Tenten yang hendak pergi meninggalkan restoran, "Tunggu sebentar, kumohon."

Tenten memutar matanya, pertanda bosan, "Apa lagi? Minggu lalu sudah kutegaskan mengenai perceraian, jadi kurasa tidak ada masalah lagi kan?"

"Apakah memang sudah tidak ada kesempatan?"

Tenten menghela napas, dia paling tidak menyukai pertanyaan seperti ini. Sejujurnya hatinya masih ingin memberikan Neji kesempatan, namun dia terlalu takut mengambil resiko dan membuatnya tersakiti.

"Kurasa tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan, aku juga harus segera ke Tempat kerja. Sampai jumpa."

Neji benar-benar tersiksa melihat kepergian Tenten, dirinya tidak menyangka kalau sebentar lagi akan kehilangan segalanya.

"Kalian lebih berharga dari segalanya dan kebodohanku adalah menyadarinya ketika telah kehilangan segalanya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sai menatap kesal pintu apartemen yang tidak kunjung terbuka, padahal dirinya telah menekan bel pintu lebih dari satu jam. "Cih, kenapa tidak dibuka-buka? Apa dia sedang pergi?"

"Sa … Sai-_kun_?"

Sai memamerkan senyum menawannya kemudian membalikkan wajahnya berharap orang yang dia nanti adalah yang memanggilnya. "Ino, kenapa suaramu seperti Hinata?"

Hinata tersenyum lembut dikarenakan Sai yang mengira dirinya adalah Ino. Sai terkejut mendapati Hinata yang berada di belakangnya dan bukanlah Ino, tampaknya telinganya memang tidak salah dengar.

"_Konnichiwa_, Sai-_kun_ …."

Sai kembali menunjukkan senyuman yang membuat matanya menyipit. "Kau juga ingin bertemu Ino, Hinata?"

"Tidak, aku memang tinggal di sini bersama Ino-_chan_. Ayo masuk, Sai-_kun_ kau pasti lelah karena menunggu lama."

Sai mengikuti Hinata masuk ke apartemen istrinya. Sai merasa déjà vu berada di ruangan apartemen, tempat dirinya biasa menemui Ino, mengobrol sekaligus bersantai atau sekadar tempat transit sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Mau minum apa?"

"Apa saja."

Sai memilih menelusuri apartemen sembari menunggu Hinata yang tengah menuju pantry untuk membuatkannya minuman. Sai terdiam cukup lama tatkala mendapati foto pernikahannya terpajang manis di pusat ruangan. Diambilnya foto tersebut dan merabanya.

"Terima kasih masih memajang ini, Ino."

"Ma … maaf lama, aku sekalian menyiapkan makan siang, kurasa kau belum makan."

Sai kembali tersenyum, di dalam hatinya dia merasa iba terhadap Hinata. Sai sangat tidak menyangka kalau sepupunya tega menduakan Hinata, padahal Hinata adalah wanita yang sempurna.

"Kenapa melamun, apa makanannya tidak enak?"

Sai kembali menggeleng, "Aku hanya teringat saat kami, maksudku aku dan Ino menikmati makan bersama, seperti saat ini." Sai tersenyum, "Makanan yang kau buat sangat enak, berbeda dengan kami yang biasa-biasa saja bahkan nyaris gagal. Kami memakannya di ruang tamu sambil menonton film. Maaf aku jadi menceritakan hal yang tidak penting."

Hinata tersenyum lembut, "Tidak apa-apa, aku senang mendengarnya. Kurasa kau dan Ino masih saling mencintai, lantas kenapa harus berpisah?"

"Aku telah menyakitinya dan kurasa perpisahan, suka ataupun tidak selama Ino bahagia, aku akan menerimanya. Hinata, kamu tahu Ino di mana? Kami terlibat proyek bersama dan hari ini ada rapat, tetapi aku tak melihatnya."

Hinata beranjak dari sofa dan membereskan piring-piring kotor, Sai pun membantunya. "Terima kasih, tetapi kamu tak perlu repot, kamu kan tamu. Ino tidak mengatakan dirinya ke mana, dia hanya izin untuk pergi selama tiga sampai tujuh hari. Kenapa kamu tidak bertanya pada Kakashi-_san_, dia kan manager Ino."

Hinata tidak tega melihat Sai, namun ia telah berjanji pada Ino untuk tidak mengatakan perihal keberadaannya jika ada yang menanyakannya. Lagipula Hinata tidak mau turut campur dan membuat kemelut yang melanda Sai dan Ino semakin larut, dirinya lebih memilih diam dan menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Hinata, selama ini apakah Ino pernah menceritakan sesuatu padamu?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak, kami bahkan jarang bertemu, I … Ino-_chan_ sangat sibuk."

Sai menyadari kebohongan Hinata, namun dia memilih diam. "Hinata, aku izin istirahat di sofa ya, rasanya lelah sekali."

"Baiklah, tetapi aku izin pergi ya, ada urusan."

"Tenang aku pastikan apartemen ini akan aman dari gangguan apa pun. Kamu mau pergi dengan Gaara ya?"

Hinata yang tengah mengambil tas, tampak terkejut. Sai tersenyum melihatnya, "Aku tahu kau tidak benar-benar lupa akan Sasuke. Sebaiknya jika kamu memang ingin berpisah, berpisahlah dengan baik-baik. Kode apartemen ini apa ya?"

Hinata berusaha bersikap sewajar mungkin, "Kurasa Sai-_kun_, masih menghafal kodenya. Sampai jumpa …."

Hinata sadar tindakannya bisa menyulut kemarahan Ino dengan mengizinkan Sai berada di apartemennya tanpa pengawasan. Namun Hinata tidak tega melihat Sai, ia merasa Sai sangat merindukan Ino dari sorotan matanya. Mungkin membiarkannya berada di sini akan membuat Sai jauh lebih baik, begitulah pikir Hinata, lagi pula Ino pun sedang berada di rumah orang tuanya.

"Terima kasih, Hinata-_chan_, kau baik sekali padaku dan kuharap kata-kataku barusan tidak menyakiti hatimu."

Hinata hanya tersenyum dan berjalan keluar. Sejujurnya hatinya benar-benar merasa sakit ketika Sai menyinggung permasalahannya dengan Sasuke, namun dia harus kuat. Hinata telah bertekad untuk menjadi pribadi yang lebih kuat dan lebih baik lagi. Mengenai permasalahannya dengan suaminya, Hinata sudah siap untuk menyelesaikannya tanpa harus bersembunyi di balik rekayasa penyakitnya.

**xxx**

"Hinata-_chan_, apa aku tengah bermimpi, kamu mengingatku?"

Raut bahagia tidak dapat Sasuke sembunyikan, bahkan sebelum dirinya sampai di restoran, senyuman tidak henti ia tunjukan tatkala mendapati pesan singkat Hinata untuknya. Sasuke merasakan jiwanya serasa terisi kembali, dirinya tidak mempedulikan tatapan heran para karyawannya yang terpenting dapat bertemu dengan Hinata.

"Kamu mau pesan apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Kamu, eh, em … maksudku." Saking bahagianya Sasuke menjadi terlalu kikuk hanya untuk mengatakan menu makanan yang ingin ia pesan.

"Aku pesankan yang seperti biasa kita makan di sini saja ya?"

Sasuke menatap Hinata tak percaya, dirinya seperti tengah bermimpi. Namun faktanya inin adalah kenyataannya dan hal ini membuatnya semakin bahagia. Hinata memang obat yang paling manjur baginya, bertemu dengan Hinata membuatnya melupakan semua masalah pribadi dan kantor yang tengah menimpanya. Kehadiran Hinata bagaikan angin surga yang membawa kedamaian padanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ langsung saja ke inti, kenapa aku memanggilmu kemari."

Detak jantung Sasuke menjadi tidak menentu, ia tidak pernah melihat Hinata sebegitu percaya diri dan firasatnya mengatakan bahwa apa yang akan Hinata katakana bukanlah hal yang baik. Untuk menetralisir kepanikan yang menyergapnya, Sasuke meminum air putih yang tersedia dan secara keajaiban, ia tidak menyangka rasa air putihnya seperti kopi yang biasa ia minum.

"Oh iya, selamat ya, kudengar wanita itu telah melahirkan. Kamu pasti sangat bahagia menjadi seorang ayah." Sasuke hanya membisu, tidak memberikan tanggapan apa-apa. "Aku minta maaf telah membohongiku perihal penyakitku, aku tidak bermaksud."

Lagi-lagi tidak ada kata-kata yang dikeluarkan Sasuke, hal ini membuat Hinata gugup luar biasa. Hinata memilih meminum jus apel yang dipesannya untuk membuatnya lebih tenang. "Sasuke, kau kini telah memiliki keluarga baru dan kurasa keluarga barumu akan membuatmu lebih bahagia. Jadi, alangkah lebih baik kita akhiri saja pernikahan kita. Lagipula anakmu yang baru lahir, membutuhkan pengakuan dan di negara kita, tidak memperbolehkan dua pernikahan sekaligus."

Sasuke memandang tajam Hinata, matanya menelusuri akankah ada kegundahan dari Hinata mengenai kata-katanya. Sasuke begitu terkejut mendapati tatapan penuh kemantapan dari Hinata, ia menundukkan wajahnya dan memegang dadanya yang serasa remuk. Angin surga yang semula memberikan kedamaian, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi api neraka, tampaknya begitulah arti pertemuannya dengan Hinata saat ini.

"Kurasa, apa yang kukatakan sudah sangat jelas, mungkin seminggu lagi kita sudah tidak berstatus suami-istri. Semoga kebahagian selalu bersamamu, maaf jika aku memiliki kesalahan, dan terima kasih atas semua yang telah kamu berikan kepadaku."

Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata, menghalanginya untuk pergi meninggalkan restoran. "Hinata, kumohon."

Hinata tidak kuasa menatap Sasuke, ia memilih mengalihkan pandangannya. "Maaf, Sasuke." Hinata menepis tangan Sasuke dan mengambil tasnya untuk kemudian meninggalkan Hinata.

Sasuke yang masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan, berusaha membawa Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. "Hinata, kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku. Ka … kamu segalanya bagiku." Hinata terkejut mendapati bahunya yang basah oleh air mata Sasuke. "Kau napasku, Hinata, maafkan aku …."

Pengunjung restoran terhenyak melihat pemandangan yang memilukan, di mana seorang Uchiha yang terbiasa dengan pembawaan dingin dan angkuh, kini memeluk seorang wanita dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Ini yang terbaik bagi kita, Sasuke, percayalah." Hinata berusaha tetap tegar dan tidak terbawa suasana.

Sasuke pun akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dari Hinata, tetapi itu tidak membuat Hinata seutuhnya terbebas. Sasuke kini bersujud dan memeluk kaki Hinata, "Kumohon, berikanlah aku satu kesempatan lagi. Aku janji jika kamu memberikan hal itu padaku, aku akan berusaha membahagiakanmu dengan segenap jiwaku."

Benarkah Sasuke akan membahagiakan Hinata, tampaknya semua usaha yang dilakukan Sasuke untuk meyakinkan Hinata, tidak membuat Hinata meralat keputusannya. "Aku akan lebih bahagia, jika kamu kembali kepada mereka. Sasuke, Karin dan anakmu lebih membutuhkan dirimu daripada aku. Ah ya, kuharap kamu mengizinkanku sesekali melihat anakmu, pasti sangat menyenangkan bisa merawat dan membesarkan seorang anak. Sayangnya _Kami-sama_ tidak memberikan kesempatan itu padaku, ya kan, Sasuke?"

Tubuh Sasuke serasa kaku, bagaikan buah simalakama, kata-kata yang dahulu Sasuke gunakan terhadap Hinata, kini telah melukai dirinya. Sasuke terus terdiam dan menatap Hinata yang kini telah pergi meninggalkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Temari, kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Temari tersenyum mendapati perhatian ibu mertuanya. "Aku tidak apa-apa Bu, hanya kecapean."

"Cih, bagaimana tidak kecapean Temari-_nee_ mengurus segala sesuatunya sendiri. Merawat anak dan membiayainya, di mana peran si nanas itu?"

Temari memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Gaara, dirinya menjadi tidak enak hati kepada ibu mertuanya akibat kata-kata Gaara. Memang apa yang dikatakan Gaara ada benarnya, namun tidak seharusnya dia mengatakannya kepada mertuanya yang tidak bersalah. "Maafkan kata-kata Gaara, _kaa-san_."

Yoshino hanya tersenyum, bagaimana pun juga yang dikatakan Gaara memang benar, anaknya sangat keterlaluan. Yoshino hanya bisa berharap Temari masih mau memberikan kesempatan kedua bagi putra semata wayangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, dia memang sangat keterlaluan. Aku telah membuatkanmu sup ayam, kuharap ini akan membuatmu lebih baik, terlebih sup ini kaya rempah yang akan menghangatkanmu."

Temari tersanjung dengan perhatian Yoshino, dirinya menjadi ragu jika harus berpisah dengan Shikamaru karena itu artinya tidak terikat hubungan keluarga lagi dengan Yoshino. "Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, aku sangat menyayangimu _kaa-san_. Bolehkah aku menganggapmu seperti ibu kandungku sendiri?"

Yoshino mengangguk dan langsung memeluk Temari, "_As your wish, honey_."

"_Neechan_, aku pamit kerja. Hm, sebaiknya _nee-chan_ jangan terlalu terbawa suasana, besok adalah sidang perdana _nee-chan_. Sebenarnya akan lebih simple jika si nanas itu, langsung menanda-tangani surat serainya."

Pasca-kepergian Gaara, Yoshino memutuskan untuk menanyakan keputusan menantu kesayangannya. Yoshino tidak bermaksud mengganggu keputusan yang akan diambil Temari, dia hanyan ingin meyakinkan hatinya bahwa keputusan yang akan diambil menantu kesayangannya adalah yang terbaik untuknya.

"_Kaa-san_ sekarang jam berapa ya? Aku harus menjemput anak-anak."

Yoshino tersenyum, "Kamu memang wanita baik, sedang sakit seperti ini, masih memikirkan anak-anak. Kamu tenang saja, Shikamaru sudah menghandlenya. Tidak apa-apa, kan? Bagaimana pun juga, Shikamaru adalah ayah kandung mereka.

Temari tersenyum, "Masalah antara aku dan Shikamaru, tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kebahagian anak-anak. _Kaa-san_, benar, bagaimana pun juga mereka pasti merindukan saat-saat bersama dengan ayah mereka."

"Temari, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tentu, _kaa-san_."

"Apakah kamu bersungguh-sungguh untuk berpisah dengan anakku?"

Temari terdiam cukup lama, hal ini membuat Yoshino menjadi tidak enak hati. Tidak seharusnya dirinya menanyakan hal ini, padahal Temari sedang sakit. "Em, lupakan saja pertanyaanku, apakah kamu sudah lapar? Sebaiknya aku mengambilkan makanan untukmu."

Temari menggeleng, "Tidak apa, _kaa-san_, aku belum lapar, nanti kita makan bersama, ya? Sejujurnya di hatiku masih ada rasa cinta untuknya, namun aku ragu, _kaa-san. _Aku takut Shikamaru kembali menyakitiku dan anak-anak. Aku pikir, jika kami berpisah, itu akan lebih baik untuk anak-anak. Mereka tidak akan melihat kami bertengkar, hanya perbedaannya kami tidak tinggal serumah lagi."

Yoshino takjub mendengar jawaban Temari, dengan berat hati, ia pun berusaha mengikhlaskan perceraian yang akan menimpa putranya. Yoshino mengelus rambut Temari, "Apa pun yang terjadi dalam pernikahan kalian, tidak akan membuat hubungan kita berubah, selamanya kamu akan menjadi anakku."

Temarin memeluk Yoshino, melimpahkan semua kasihn sayang. Sejak pertama, Temari memang telah menganggap Yoshino layaknya ibu kandungnya yang telah meninggal walaupun Yoshino sangat tidak merestui pernikahannya dengan Shikamaru. Aneh memang, ketika dirinya dan Shikamaru akan berpisah justru Yoshino semakin dekat dengannya.

"Terima kasih, _kaa-san_."

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti Temari, kenapa Shikamaru bisa menyakitimu wanita sebaik dan secantik dirimu? Kamu tahu Temari, sampai detik ini, aku tidak bisa berhenti menertawai diriku yang sempat berpikir negatif tentangmu."

Temari mencium pipi Yoshino penuh kasih, "Tidak masalah, _kaa-san_, yang terpenting sekarang semuanya baik-baik saja."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Karin yang tergeletak lemah, berubah rona wajahnya pasca kedatangan Sasuke. "Dari mana saja? Kenapa baru datang, apa kamu tidak menghawatirkanmu atau setidaknya anak kita?"

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di samping ranjang Karin. "Maaf, di kantor banyak urusan."

Karin tahu Sasuke telah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, namun dirinya memilih untuk menenangkan hatinya, setidaknya Sasuke masih mau menjenguknya. "Jangan terlalu capek, nanti kamu sakit."

"Hn, bagaimana bayi kita?"

Rasa takut membayangi Karin, dirinya kembali teringat Suigetsu dan keinginan pria itu untuk memilikinya juga anaknya. Karin ragu dengan semua sandiwaranya, apakah dia harus meneruskannya atau menyudahinya. Bukan hanya itu, Karin bahkan ragu, keinginannya bersama Sasuke murni rasa cintanya yang besar ataukah hanya obsesi yang tidak tersampaikan.

"Dia baik-baik saja, sekarang berada di ruangan bayi. Sasuke-_kun_ istirahat saja, jam besuk bayi sudah berakhir."

"Karin, bolehkah aku bertanya?"

Karin mengangguk lemah, dirinya mencoba memantapkan hatinya jika saat ini adalah saat dia bersama dengan Sasuke. Karin pun sadar, jika dia terus memaksa Sasuke untuk berada di sisinya hanyalah kesia-sian. Buktinya selama kebersamaannya, Sasuke tidak pernah sedikitpun menyentuhnya walaupun mereka berada dalam satu ranjang.

"Apakah bayi yang kamu lahirkan memang darah dagingku?"

'Oh Tuhan, kenapa dari setiap pertanyaan yang bisa muncul, Sasuke harus mempertanyakan masalah ini?' Batin Karin.

"Sasuke, maafkan aku."

Sasuke merasakan ketidakpuasan dari jawaban Karin yang ambigu. "Apa maksudmu?"

Karin menghela napas, dirinya tidak sanggup untuk menjawab perasaan Sasuke, walapun ia telah siap jika harus melepas Sasuke. Hal ini tidak dikarenakan tawaran Suigetsu yang akan menjaganya ataupun perasaannya yang mulai mengalir untuk ayah dari anaknya. Hanya saja, Karin sangat menghawatirkan kebahagiaan anaknya kelak, jika dia terus memaksakan egonya.

"Kumohon, kau memaafkanku, Sasuke. Tetapi kalau kamu tidak mau memaafkanku, aku menerimanya."

Sasuke memandang Karin tajam, "Jangan bertele-tele, Karin, cepat jawab pertanyaanku."

Karin meraih tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya begitu erat. "Bukan, di … dia bukan anakmu, a … aku menjebakmu waktu itu."

Walau pelan, Sasuke dapat dengan jelas mencerna jawaban yang dikeluarkan Karin dan hal itu membuat hatinya merasa terbakar. Sasuke menghempaskan tangan Karin dan menatapnya tajam. "Kau!"

Karin tak kuasa menangis mendapati tatapan Sasuke, ia terus memohon maaf, namun Sasuke nampak tidak peduli. Sasuke meninju lemari kecil di depannya dan membuat tangannya berdarah. Karin berusaha menggapai tangan Sasuke yang berdarah untuk mengecek seberapa parah lukanya, namun Sasuke menghentak tangan Karin. "Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan busukmu! Cih, kau benar-benar wanita iblis Karin, apa yang kamu cari dariku hingga kau setega ini padaku?!"

Karin menggeleng lemah, permohonan maaf terus-menerus didengungkannya. "Bagaimana Karin, apakah kau puas sekarang setelah kau berhasil membuat Hinata menceraikanku?"

Karin terkejut, ia menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. "Ma … mana mungkin …."

Sasuke menghela napas, ia berusaha mengontrol emosinya agar tidak sampai melukai Karin. Bagaimanapun juga Karin tengah dalam kondisi lemah pasca melahirkan. "Hn, faktanya demikian. Hahahaha, ini mungkin hadiah yang pantas kudapatkan! Aku begitu menginginkan seorang anak, sampai-sampai aku tidak berpikir jernih ketika kau menipuku. Hn, mungkin karena aku memang bodoh, sampai-sampai aku melukai istriku karena seorang bayi yang jelas bukan anakku!"

"Sa … Sasuke maafkan aku, a … aku janji akan menjelaskan semua ini ke Hinata."

"Kau pikir Hinata akan percaya omonganmu setelah semua kekerasan yang kuberikan padanya?"

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke, a … aku …."

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja, kau istirahat saja."

Karin menatap punggung Sasuke iba, dirinya tidak menyangka semuanya akan berakhir begini. Melihat Sasuke yang membisu dan meninggalkannya begitu saja, membuat hatinya tidak tenang. Karin lebih memilih Sasuke mencaci makinya atau bahkan memukulinya, ketimbang diam seperti itu, hal ini membuatnya semakin tersiksa.

"Kau tidak salah, Sasuke. Maafkan aku, seandainya saja aku mengikuti ajakan Suigetsu waktu itu, pasti kejadiannya tidak akan seperti ini dan rumah tangga masih bisa terselamatkan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Jii-san_ tidak menyangka, Haru sudah sebesar dan sepintar ini. _Jii-san_ rasanya ingin tinggal di Konoha saja ketimbang harus pergi lagi ke New York."

Seharusnya gelak tawa bahagia yang menyambut perkataan Hiashi, tetapi malah kesunyian yang mencekam. Perasaan gelisah menggelayuti hati Tenten dan Neji. Jika Hiashi menetap di Konoha, tentunya cepat atau lambat kebohongan mereka bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja akan terungkap.

"Kalian kenapa diam saja? Apa ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku?"

Neji dan Tenten dengan kompak menggelengkan kepala mereka. "Ka … kami hanya …."

"_Jii-san_, makan yuk, Halu udah lapal."

"Hahaha, ternyata kamu masih cadel."

Haru memajukan bibirnya, tidak suka diledeki demikian oleh kakeknya. Hiashi pun menepuk-nepuk kepala Haru penuh kasih dan memimpin doa untuk makan bersama. Neji dan Tenten mengucap syukur yang tidak terkira, setidaknya saat ini kebohongan mereka masih menjadi rahasia.

**TBC**

Semoga kalian tidak kecewa dengan chapter ini dan masih mempunyai keinginan untuk membaca fanfic ini. Aku berharap banyak, kalian masih sudi memberikan kritikan, saran juga semangat untukku dalam membuat fanfic ini. Derita bagi author yang telah menelantarkan fanfic adalah membuat reader memaafkannya. Aku menyadari itu dan sangat sadar permintaan maaf tidak akan merubah apa pun selama fanfic yang kutelantarkan belum tercantum label "complete". Semoga saja, aku bisa sampai ke titik itu dengan segala kekurangan yang kumiliki dan aku masih memiliki kepercayaan diri untuk tetap menjadi author di fandom ini. Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud untuk curhat, jadi hiraukan saja ya … Terima kasih. ^^

**Balasan Review …**

**Renita Nee-Chan** : Makasih Renita-san… :* Emm maaf banget ya porsi SaiIno masih sedikit, tapi tenang aja, aku udah pikirin buat porsi mereka yang cukup wah. Kuharap kamu sabar menunggu untuk itu. ;)

**altadinata** : Ini sudah lanjut, maaf telah update… Terima kasih reviewnya.

: Maaf untuk pertanyaanmu, aku belum bisa menjawab. Yang jelas, aku akan berusaha buat Hinata bahagia. Thank for review… ;)

**Guest 1** : Ya, aku mengerti perasaaanmu, aku akan berusaha untuk itu. Tetapi, aku tidak dapat berjanji apakah mereka berpisah atau bersatu. Terima kasih reviewnya, rasanya rindu melihat review sepanjang ini. :D

**LotuS-Mein319** : Terima kasih reviewnya. :D Maaf sepertinya chapter ini membuatu kecewa karena tidak kilat dan lebih sedikit wordnya. Chapter depan, aku akan lebih berusaha lagi.

**Enrique** : Terima kasih, aku akan berusaha untuk itu.

**OnyxDevil** : Aku akan berusaha untuk itu, terima kasih sudah mereview dan kuharap kamu senang dengan chapter 11 ini. ^^

**n **: Hehehe maaf n-chan, aku belum bisa menyimpulkan akankah SasuHina harus berakhir atau tidak, masih banyak pertimbangan. Oh, ayolah, kasih tau alamat fbmu, kutunggu. Thank for review ya… :D

**roti bakar**: Makasih juga sudah mereview… :D Aku senang lihat reviewmu, jadi makin terbakar untuk segera menyelesaikan konflik ini. ;) Wah kurasa kamu paling beruntung karena tampaknya chapter ini ada porsi SasuHina dan NejiTen. ;)

**Luluk Minami Cullen** : Iya, akan kuusahakan untuk memperbanyak SH walaupun harus dibarengi pair-pair yang lain. Makasih banyak reviewnya. :D

**hinatauchiha69** : Maaf ya gak bisa update kilat. Terima kasih reviewnya. ^^

**Hyou Hyouchiffer** : Hm, maaf ya Hyou-chan, sekarang malah gak update kilat. Iya, sepertinya aku akan mengkelarkan konflik NS dulu karena mereka lebih simple ketimbang pasangan yang lainnya. Untuk SH, kurasa tidak akan secepat itu, tetapi aku akan berusaha menampilkan mereka di setiap chapternya. Makasih yaaa udah review… #peluk ^^

**Lies Veno321** : Kuharap kamu masih menunggu untuk membacanya, maaf telat update. Terima kasih reviewnya. ^^

**Aisanoyuri** : Hehhe begitulah permasalahan mereka berbeda-beda, walaupun beberapa ada yang berselingkuh tapi titik yang membuat mereaka berselingkuh pun berbeda. Terima kasih mau menunggu dan setia dengan fanfic ini, aku sangat terharu. :D Ini sudah lanjut, maaf masih membuat menunggu karena telat update. Thank for review…

**corn flakes **: Terima kasih super untukmu, reviewmu membuatku semangat. :D Maaf ya kalo aku ngecewain dengan update molor, tetapi kuharap kamu masih mau membaca kelanjutan kisah mereka. :D Untuk masalah cerai atau tidak, tampaknya itu jawaban paling sulit kubuat, banyak pertimbangan yang harus kupikirkan, tetapi aku akan berusaha membuatnya tidak terlihat "maksa". Makasih yaaa reviewnya, tentu aku pasti melanjutkan fanfic ini. Maju terus, pantang mundur, hehehe.

**Guest 2** : Maaf membuatmu menunggu dan kecewa. SaiIno akan kuusahakan lebih banyak hintnya di chapter depan. Terima kasih sudah mereview. ;)

Sungguh aku gak nyangka akan mendapatkan semangat yang begitu melimpah, terima kasih semuanya, love you all… :*


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T+**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Kata-kata kasar, Not BASHING, dll.**

**Character→ Sasuke, Sai, Naruto, Kiba: 25****th**

** Neji: 26****th**

** Shikamaru: 27****th**

** Gaara: 23th**

** Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Ino: 24****th**

** Temari: 25****th**

** Other Chara: -menyesuaikan-**

**If you don't like? So don't read! Happy reading all, please RnR. **

**Sugar Princess71 Present**

**.**

** . **

**.**

"Kenapa melamun? Benarkan dugaan _kaa-san_, kalau kamu memang ada masalah dengan Sai?"

Ino menggeleng, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan _kaa-san_nya. "Ino kumohon jangan rahasiakan apapun dari _kaa-san _."

Ino langsung menghambur memeluk _kaa-san_nya. "Sai, Sai tidak pernah mencintaiku, a … aku sudah tidak sanggup hidup bersamanya, _kaa-san_."

Ino terkejut melihat _kaa-san-_nya terkikik geli, sepemahamannya apa yang ia ceritakan tidak mengandung lelucon sedikitpun tetapi mengapa _kaa-san_nya malah menertawainya. "Apa yang lucu?"

"Tentu saja perkataanmu, anakku, yang benar saja, Sai tidak mencintaimu lantas mengapa dia menghadapi _tou-san_mu yang keras kepala untuk melamarmu?"

Ino terkejut dengan jawaban _kaa-san_nya, memorinya kembali mengulang detik-detik Sai melamarnya dan bagaimana lelaki penebar senyum tersebut tak berkutik di hadapan _tou-san_nya bahkan hanya untuk sekadar menaikkan sudut bibirnya. Ino tertawa memikirkannya, sepanjang Sai di dekatnya, ekspresi yang ditunjukkan lelaki yang dicintainya begitu konyol ketika melamarnya. Ino juga mengingat detik-detik menegangkan dari keputusan _tou-san_nya, di mana sebelum _tou-san_nya membuat keputusan Sai sudah merajuk dan bersujud memeluk _tou-san_nya agar menyetujui lamarannya.

"Kau ingat Ino? Percayalah, jika dia tak memiliki hatinya untukmu, dia tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Tentunya kau sangat paham, tidak ada satu pun lelaki yang berani mendekatimu jika dihadapkan dengan sikap protektif _tou-san_mu?"

Ino menggenggam tangan _kaa-san_nya, mengajaknya ke taman belakang rumah. "Ada suatu fakta yang belum pernah kuceritakan padamu, ini mengenai hubunganku dengan Sai sebelum dan sesudah pernikahan kami."

Inari membelai pipi anak kesayangannya dengan penuh cinta, "Katakanlah nak, ceritakan semua yang ingin kau ceritakan, _kaa-san_ akan berusaha menjadi penyimak yang baik."

Ino memeluk _kaa-san_nya begitu erat, air mata yang ia tahan pun terbebaskan mengaliri pipi pualamnya. "Aku sangat mencintai Sai, untuk itu aku selalu ingin di dekatnya."

Inari mengangguk dan tersenyum manis, dilepaskan pelukan Ino darinya, matanya memandang lembut Ino, "Begitupun Sai, dia sangat mencintaimu Ino, percayalah."

Sungguh, Ino sangat ingin mempercayai apa yang _kaa-san_nya katakan mengenainya namun ia sangat memahami bahwa kenyataan tidaklah semanis perkataan _kaa-san_nya. "Tidak, Bu. Sejak dulu hingga saat ini yang ada di hati Sai hanyalah Yakumo."

Inari mengernyit bingung, "Yakumo?"

Ino mengangguk mantap, "Ya, Yakumo-lah yang selalu ada di hatinya sementara aku hanya bayangannya."

Inari masih tidak mengerti perkataan anaknya, "Yakumo, siapa dia?"

Ino menarik napas dalam, dia berusaha menguatkan hatinya untuk menceritakan kebenarannya kepada _kaa-san_nya. "Yakumo adalah guru les Sai, sejak masa sekolah Sai sudah sangat menyukai Yakumo. Namun perbedaan usia di antara Sai dan Yakumo membuat Sai tidak pernah dianggap oleh Yakumo karena bagi Yakumo, Sai hanyalah adiknya."

Inari tersenyum, dirinya sangat yakin bahwa Ino hanya salah paham dengan hubungan Sai dan guru lesnya. "Ino, _kaa-san_ rasa kamu hanya salah paham mengenai hubungan mereka. Terkadang perasaan antara seorang kakak kepada adiknya memang terlihat lebih besar daripada terhadap kekasihnya namun sebenarnya tidak begitu."

Ino menggeleng, "Aku selalu berharap hal itu demikian, namun kenyataannya bagi Sai, Yakumo adalah cinta pertama sekaligus wanita impiannya. Sai bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku _kaa-san_, la … lagipula aku pernah melihatnya memandangi Yakumo dengan perasaan penuh damba. Se … selain itu, di kamar kami, bukan foto pernikahan kami yang terpajang, melainkan lukisan Yakumo yang dibuat Sai untuk menjadikan Yakumo kekasihnya."

"Ino …," Inari tidak sanggup membantah perkataan anaknya, ia hanya bisa meraih Ino ke pelukannya, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Mungkin aku seperti orang yang dibayang-bayangi masa lalu, tapi aku sangat yakin hati Sai hanya dimiliki oleh Yakumo. Bahkan ketika malam pertama, dalam kegiatan panas kami, Sai masih sempat-sempatnya mengumandangkan nama Yakumo."

Inari tidak menyangka apa yang dikatakan Ino, selama ini dirinya mengira kehidupan putrinya dan suaminya sangat bahagia. Inari begitu terpukul menyadari ketidakbahagian putrinya, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, mencoba mengatakan bahwa Inari tidak akan meninggalkan putrinya dalam penderitaan.

"Sebenarnya hal itu sudah kulupakan karena aku sangat menyadari keputusan Sai menikahiku karena mengetahui Yakumo hamil, yang mana hal itu semakin membuatnya tidak bisa menyingkirkan realita bahwa Yakumo telah menikah. Aku memang terlalu lugu karena begitu mencintainya, _kaa-san_, aku selalu meyakinkan diriku bahwa lambat-laun Sai akan mencintaiku."

Ino menghentikan ceritanya, dia meminum air untuk meredakan tenggorokannya sebelum kembali menceritakan fakta menyedihkan dari pernikahannya.

"Kehidupan kami memang sangat bahagia, Sai selalu bersikap manis terhadapku hingga membuatku yakin bahwa di hatinya hanya ada diriku. Namun semua pemikiranku harus buyar ketika aku menemukan buku sketsa berukuran kecil di mana di dalamnya terdapat gambar-gambar Yakumo juga kata-kata puitis yang Sai tunjukkan padanya. Tetapi aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa ini hanya buku sketsa masa lalu, hanya saja keyakinanku runtuh melihat tanggal yang tercipta di buku sketsa mini tersebut. Aku sangat memahami dirinya, Sai adalah orang yang selalu membubuhkan tanggal tepat ketika karyanya selesai dibuat."

Inari hanya bisa terdiam menyimak semua kisah yang diceritakan Ino dengan sesekali menggenggam tangan putrinya untuk menguatkannya.

"Aku sangat egois _kaa-san_, aku selalu egois untuk meyakinkan diriku bahwa Sai seutuhnya hanya untukku. Aku pun tidak mempedulikan kenyataan mengenai buku sketsa tersebut sampai tanpa sengaja ketika aku membersihkan ruang kerjanya aku mendapati foto Yakumo tergeletak di pinggir laptopnya yang masih menyala. Di mana tampilan pada laptop tersebut menunjukkan Sai baru saja berkirim e-mail kepada Yakumo, tanpa meneliti lebih jauh apa yang dikirmkan Sai kepada Yakumo, aku langsung menutup laptop dan kembali mengerjakan kegiatanku."

"Mungkin kau salah mengira Ino, Sai mungkin hanya mengirim pesan selayaknya kawan lama yang tidak pernah berjumpa, jadi tak seharusnya kamu cemburu."

Ino tersenyum miris atas perkataan _kaa-san_nya, ia sudah cukup lelah berandai-andai mengenai sikap Sai terhadapnya. Terlebih jika ia mengingat pembicaraannya terakhir kali dengan Sai, di mana dirinya meyakinkan pemuda itu untuk memilihnya atau Yakumo dan Sai tidak mengatakan apapun untuk membuatnya tenang, justru hanya kekikukan yang ditunjukkan Sai padanya. Tentunya hal itu menjelaskan bahwa Sai memang memiliki rasa yang besar pada Yakumo.

"_Kaa-san_, sejujurnya hal itu yang selalu kuharapkan namun sikap Sai membuatku selalu yakin bahwa Yakumo tak tergantikan. Hal ini bermula ketika aku tidak fokus memasak karena bayangan Yakumo selalu menghantuiku dan masakanku pun gosong, aku panik, bingung harus berbuat apa sementara waktu terus berjalan. Aku sadar selama ini masakanku memang tidak pernah enak, tetapi apa dia harus menghina dan memakiku? Aku hanya tidak sengaja membuat panci menjadi gosong, namun aku tidak terima dengan perkataannya dan sikapnya yang meninggalkan rumah dengan menggebrak pintu. Saat itu juga, hatiku hancur dan aku telah memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya."

Ino tidak kuasa menahan control dirinya, ia langsung menangis histeris dan memeluk _kaa-san_nya erat. Inari hanya sanggup membalas pelukan anaknya, mulutnya membisu walau hanya sekadar untuk menenangkan anaknya. Inari tidak pernah mengalami bahkan hanya untuk membayangkan ia harus mencintai seorang pria yang hingga mereka menikah, dirinya hanya menjadi bayangan wanita impian sang suami, tentunya hal itu sangat menyakitkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kelopak mata menghitam, kulit semakin pucat dengan rambut berantakan, tampaknya menjadi style baru bagi Uchiha Sai. Tiga malam, matanya tak terpejam membuat style-nya yang biasa rapih menjadi sangat berantakan. Entah apa yang membuatnya menjadi begitu menderita, namun jika kita tarik tiga hari ke belakang, dapat disimpulkan pertemuannya dengan Hinata Hyuuga yang menjadi penyebab utamanya.

Tentunya sangat tidak mungkin jika seorang Hyuuga Hinata menjadi penyebab kekacauan hidupnya, kecuali jika ini berkaitan dengan permasalahan yang menimpa sepupunya. Namun apapun yang menjadi penyebab kesedihan sepupunya, Uchiha Sasuke, tentunya tidak akan membuat Uchiha Sai sebegitu menderita. Tetapi tentunya hal ini berbeda jika Uchiha Ino yang menjadi latar belakang keterpurukannya, lantas bagaimana posisi Hinata?

Permasalahan yang menimpa Sai memang bermula dari kedatangan Hyuuga Hinata, tiga hari yang lalu ke galerinya. Hinata datang ke galeri Sai untuk memberikan karangan bunga yang diperuntukkan bagi dirinya dan Ino sebagai hadiah satu tahun pernikahannya dari sebuah kantor asuransi. Hinata beralasan kepada Sai bahwa hanya Sai dan Ino yang berhak menerima karangan bunga tersebut, sementara dirinya tidak mengetahui keberadaan Ino untuk itu dia mendatangi galeri Sai dan memberikannya kepada Sai.

Efek dari pemberian karangan bunga sangat luar biasa bagi Sai, namanya dan Ino yang tercantum di pot berikut tanggal pernikahannya dan ucapan perayaan pernikahannya membuatnya mengalami kegelisahan dan kesedihan luar biasa. Bagaimanapun juga, Ino memanglah orang belakangan ini selalu menghantuinya. Entah mengapa, hatinya tiba-tiba menjadi begitu sakit jika memikirkan hubungannya dengan Ino. Sai tidak pernah membayangkan ini sebelumnya, membayangkan dirinya jatuh dan terpuruk karena seorang Ino, wanita yang selalu ia sia-siakan.

"Ino, apakah terlambat bagiku?"

Miris, tiga hari tiga malam, Sai hanya memandang sendu karangan bunga tersebut dengan menggumamkan nama Ino tanpa mempedulikan perutnya yang membutuhkan asupan makanan ataupun matanya yang membutuhkan tidur begitupun otot-ototnya yang butuh perenggangan karena dirinya terus terduduk dengan posisi yang tidak berubah.

Sai tak kuasa untuk menahan dirinya, ia telah berada dalam keterpurukan, air matanya pun jatuh, "Ino, maafkan Aku …."

Sasuke menatap Sai tidak percaya, baru kali ini dia melihat sepupunya begitu terpuruk. Sasuke langsung bergegas menghampiri Sai, memastikan bahwa dia hanya salah melihat, namun kenyataannya memang demikian, Sai terpojok di sudut ruangan sambil menangis pilu.

"Sai?"

Sai tidak mengindahkan keberadaan Sasuke, dia hanya menatap karangan bunga dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Sasuke pun berjongkok dan menepuk pundak Sai, "Sai?"

Tetap tidak ada pergerakan ataupun perkataan dari mulut lelaki yang murah senyum tersebut. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sai, mencoba menguatkan sepupunya. "Sai, kejarlah, masih belum terlambat untuk kamu kembali dengannya."

Melihat Sai tidak merespon, Sasuke pun mendongakkan kepala Sai untuk menatap ke arahnya. "Jika kamu seperti ini, kamu hanya akan memperepat kehilangan dia! Jangan bertindak bodoh!"

Akhirnya Sai kembali dari lamunannya, "Kamu tidak tahu apapun, jadi jangan sembarangan menasehati!"

Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan ke arah Sai, "Ya, tapi faktanya, kamu dan dia masih memiliki kesempatan untun bersama Sai! Tidak sepertiku!"

Sai menatap sepupunya penuh kebingungan, perkataan terakhir Sasuke-lah penyebabnya. Sai kembali mengingat pertemuannya dengan Hinata di apartemen Ino. Sai terdiam memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk atas apa yang terjadi pada sepupunya. "Kamu … tidak?"

Sasuke menghela napas, dia mencoba tegar meskipun pada kenyataannya dirinya sudah sangat rapuh bahkan hanya untuk menyampaikan kebenarannya. Namun Sasuke sudah bertekad dan memikirkannya baik-baik, dia akan memberitahukan kebenarannya terhadap sepupunya. "Ya, mungkin aku dan Hinata akan bercerai."

Sai terkejut luar biasa, dirinya tidak menyangka kemungkinan terburuk yang dia pikirkan adalah kebenarannya. "Kamu tidak bersungguh-sungguh kan? Apa karena wanitamu telah melahirkan anakmu. Oh, Sas, bukankah sudah kubilang kemungkinan wanita itu hanya menjebakmu!"

Sasuke kembali tersenyum miris, entah kenapa keterpurukan yang menimpanya membuatnya menjadi makhluk penuh senyum seperti sepupunya. "Ya, kamu benar, wanita itu memang menipuku, dia telah mengakuinya."

Sai kembali terkejut, peristiwa yang dialami sepupunya telah membuatnya melupakan keterpurukannya. "Kamu tidak bercanda, kan? Jika dia memang telah mengakuinya lantas apa yang membuatmu terganggu untuk mendapatkan Hinata kembali? Atau ini mengenai adik Temari?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Sepertinya kamu sudah lama tidak makan, aku khawatir padamu sepupu. Sejak kemarin aku menghubungimu dan kamu tidak menjawab teleponku atau membalas smsku."

Sai kesal dengan jawaban Sasuke yang melenceng jauh dari pertanyaannya. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Sasuke, aku serius!"

"Aku juga serius, Sai, sebaiknya kita pergi mencari makan, lagipula aku juga sangat lapar."

Sai mendecih, namun kemudian bangun dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. "Kamun yang menyetir ya, tampaknya aku kurang tidur!"

**.**

"Aku yakin perutmu sudah menambah energimu untuk menceritakan pembicaraan yang tertunda."

Sasuke tertawa, "Baiklah. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku bertemu dengan Hinata, rasanya bahagia sekali seperti ketika pertama kali menjalin hubungan dengannya."

"Sasuke aku serius."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Aku tahu dan aku juga serius."

"Entah mengapa melihatmu tertawa dan tersenyum lebih menakutkan daripada melihat raut wajahmu yang tanpa ekspresi, sepupu."

"Terima kasih, aku anggap itu pujian. Tetapi sayangnya, aku terlalu berharap Hinata mengingatku dan ingin kembali padaku. Kenyataannya, Hinata tidak pernah hilang ingatan, dia hanya melakukan itu untuk memikirkan bagaimana hubungannya denganku dan hasilnya dia memutuskan untuk berpisah denganku. Jadi ya, sudah tidak ada harapan."

Sai benar-benar kesal melihat akting Sasuke yang seolah-olah mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Kekesalan Sai berbuah tinjunya pada meja dengan intensitas begitu kuat hingga membuat semua pengunjung restoran menatap ke arah mereka. "Apa kamu sepengecut itu untuk melepaskannya!"

"Mungkin, namun aku hanya tidak ingin menyakitinya Sai."

"Kenyataannya kamu tidak pernah tidur dengan selingkuhanmu itu dan kamu bukan ayah dari anaknya! Artinya kamu pun korban Sasuke dan kamu bisa memperbaikinya dengan mengatakan kebenarannya kepada Hinata."

"Tetapi kekerasan yang kulakukan bukanlah kebohongan, Sai, juga kata-kata hinaan yang membuatnya hancur memang akulah yang mengatakannya."

"Cih, apa sebodoh itu alasanmu untuk menyerah?"

Sasuke tertawa, dia tertawa bukan karena pertanyaan Sai, melainkan tengah menertawai dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh.

"Kamu juga masih memiliki kesempatan Sasuke, lakukanlah!"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Andai aku bisa, Sai. Sungguh, di pertemuan itu, baru pertama kali aku melihat Hinata yang lemah-lembut berubah menjadi wanita yang penuh ketegasan. Dia begitu yakin menyampaikan perpisahan kepadaku tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, jadi aku hanya bisa pasrah, mungkin ini yang terbaik untukku dengannya."

"Konyol! Hanya karena itu, kamu akan melepaskan Hinata dan membiarkannya dengan lelaki berambut merah itu?"

"Aku hanya berharap, lelaki yang memilikinya tidak akan menyakitinya."

"Dan hanya dirimu yang dapat memilikinya, Sasuke!"

Sasuke meminum air putih Sai yang masih terisi penuh. "Hei, apa yang kamu lakukan!"

"Aku haus, airku habis. Sudahlah Sai, aku pasrah, kuserahkan semua keputusan pada Hinata."

Sai bingung dengan amplop cokelat yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya, "Apa ini?"

"Itu surat cerai, aku telah membuatnya, tolong kamu serahkan kepada Hinata dan mungkin ketika Hinata membacanya, aku sudah tidak berada di Konoha."

Sai tidak percaya dengan segala perkataan Sasuke, dia membuka amplop tersebut dan terkejut mendapati surat cerai bernamakan Sasuke Uchiha dan Hyuuga Hinata. "Kamu gila, Sasuke! Kamu mau meninggalkan semuanya, lantas bagaimana dengan mertua juga orang tuamu?"

Sasuke tertawa pilu, "Aku tidak hendak meninggalkan dunia ini Sai, kecuali _Kami-sama_ berkehendak demikian. Mengenai mertua dan orang tuaku, biarkanlah waktu yang menjelaskan. Kamu tenang saja, aku hanya pindah ke suatu tempat, tetapi aku tetap bekerja pada perusahaan keluarga."

Sai menghela napas, "Aku hanya berharap ada keajaiban untukmu."

Sasuke menghambur memeluk Sai, "Terima kasih atas pengertiannya, sepupu. Kuharap kamu mengejar istrimu, sebelum terlambat."

Tingkah Sasuke benar-benar membuat gerah Sai, dia mencubit pinggang Sasuke dengan keras. "Aku berjanji, akan memperjuangkan istriku, Sasuke karena aku telah mendapati kebenaran bahwa aku sangat mencintainya dan tak ingin melepaskannya."

"Beritahu kabar baiknya ya, kamu bisa mengirim e-mail padaku. Aku pamit Sai, pesawat telah menungguku untuk meninggalkan Konoha."

Sai menatap Sasuke tidak percaya, dia bangkit dari bangkunya dan mengikuti Sasuke. "Aku titip mobilku padamu, Sai, ini adalah mobil kesayanganku. Mobil inilah yang selalu membawaku dan Hinata melewati setiap momen yang indah karena itu aku tidak ingin membawanya untuk melihat momen terburuk dalam hidupku."

Sai langsung memeluk Sasuke, "Aku akan menjaganya, baik mobil ini maupun Hinata. Jadi kamu harus janji untuk menjaga dirimu."

"Aku janji," Sasuke pun memasuki taksi dan perlahan-lahan menghilang dari pandangan Sai.

"Oh,_ Kami_, aku benar-benar mengharapkan keajaiban mendatanginya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kamu tidak serius dengan kata-katamu Shikamaru?!"

"Aku tidak pernah seserius ini dalam hidupku, Naruto."

Naruto benar-benar kesal dengan perkataan Shikamaru yang menurutnya hanyalah dusta, kekesalannya pun berbuah pukulan pada meja. Shikamaru menatap datar respon dari Naruto. Shikamaru menyesali pertemuannya dengan Naruto, seharusnya dirinya tidak menceritakan keputusannya kepada Naruto.

"Kamu harus meralat keputusanmu, Shikamaru! Apa kamu sudah gila dengan menandatangani surat perceraian Temari?! Setidaknya pikirkan ketiga anakmu!"

Shikamaru menghela napas, "Aku sudah mempertimbangkannya dengan baik, perceraian adalah jalan keluarnya. Lagipula aku dan Temari sudah sepakat untuk merawat ketiga anak kami bersama-sama."

"Cih, bersama-sama hanya terjadi jika kalian tidak bercerai!"

"Aku sangat mencintai Temari dan keputusan ini adalah karena rasa cintaku padanya Naruto."

Naruto tertawa, "Aku tidak pernah menyangka, jenius sepertimu bisa menjadi orang paling bodoh."

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, "Aku tahu dan ini semua karenanya."

"Kamu akan semakin gila dan sangat menyesali keputusan bodoh yang telah kamu ambil, Shika."

"Terima kasih."

Naruto memejamkan matanya, dia berusaha mengontrol emosinya. Sikap Shikamaru benar-benar telah membuatnya sangat terkejut sekaligus kecewa. Bagaimanapun hubungan Shikamaru dan Temari merupakan contoh bagi dirinya karena keberanian mereka menikah sejak usia yang begitu muda juga keharmonisan yang tercipta. Dan dia sangat kecewa melihat sikap Shikamraru yang menyerah tanpa memperjuangkan cintanya.

"Naruto, kamu mungkin berpikir aku tidak memperjuangkan Temari, namun kenyataannya aku sangat memperjuangkannya dank arena itulah aku akan menceraikannya."

Naruto tertawa, "Kamu tahu Shika, setelah semua yang terjadi dalam kehidupan rumah tanggaku juga mereka, aku selalu percaya kamu adalah orang yang paling bijak dan dapat membantu kami keluar dari masalah pernikahan ini."

"Kamu berlebihan Naruto, aku bukanlah dewa."

"Naruto!"

"Sa … Sakura?"

Sakura sangat bahagia dapat melihat keadaan suaminya dalam keadaan yang begitu baik. Tanpa mempedulikan keadaan Shikamaru, Sakura langsung menghambur kepelukan Naruto dan menangis di pelukannya.

"Sakura, maaf karena telah membuatmu menangis."

Sakura semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Kamu tidak salah Naruto, aku yang salah karena tidak mempercayaimu. Aku salah karena menuduhmu selingkuh."

Naruto tersenyum, "Aku sangat menyayangimu Sakura. Jadi, percayalah aku tidak akan menduakanmu."

"Cih, apa nasibku harus menonton telenovela di sini?"

Sakura sangat malu mendengar sindiran Shikamaru, dia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona di dada Naruto. "Maaf," ujar Sakura.

Shikamaru terkekeh, "Naruto, aku tidak sangka, istrimu yang seperti monster dapat melembut juga, ya?"

Sakura tidak terima atas perkataan Shikamaru, dia melepaskan pelukannya lalu mencubit lengan Shikamaru. "Apa kamu bilang?!"

Merasakan aura membunuh di sekeliling Sakura, Shikamaru hanya mampu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Naruto tertawa melihatnya dan menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. "Asal kamu tahu Shika, Sakura memang lembut dan manis, dia sangat enak seperti gulali."

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang memalukan, Naruto."

"Sudah, sudah, melihat telenovela membuatku mengantuk, sebaiknya kalian pergi dari sini, aku mau tidur."

"Sakura, ayo kita pergi, mengganggu tidur si pemalas ini akan membuatnya murka."

Sakura menggapai tangan Naruto dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan billiard dengan hati bahagia. Berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto yang meskipun bahagia namun gelisah dan khawatir atas keadaan sahabatnya yang berbeda dengannya.

"Sakura, Hoshi mana?"

"Hoshi di rumah Tenten, Haru memiliki kaset video game baru, jadi Hoshi ingin bermain bersamanya."

"Yah, padahal aku sangat merindukannya."

Sakura nampak gelisah, sebenarnya dirinya memilliki maksud lain dengan menitipkan Hoshi pada Tenten namun dirinya terlalu malu untuk menyampaikannya. Dia benar-benar merutuki kemampuan berpikir suaminya yang kerap lemot, "Ayo kita jemput Hoshi," ujarnya.

"Kenapa harus menjemputnya? Bukankah menjadi lebih baik untuk proses pembuatan Uzumaki berikutnya!"

BLUSH!

Seharusnya Sakura jangan terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan karena suaminya bukanlah orang yang lemot jika menyangkut dengan keintiman suatu hubungan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_From Hime_

_Gaara-kun, bisakah kita bertemu hari ini? Emm, bagaimana kalau di Taman Kota, jam 10 pagi._

Seharusnya mendapatkan pesan dari wanita yang paling dikasihinya membuatnya bahagia, namun rasa takut justru yang menghantuinya. Dia merasa sangat bingung dengan pesan Hinata yang tidak biasa. Biasanya dirinyalah yang selalu memulai mengirimkan pesan, namun kali ini Hinatalah yang memulainya. Sesungguhnya hal ini tidak terbilang aneh, dalam hubungan pertemanan ada kalanya kita yang membuka silaturahmi ataupun orang lain. Hanya saja, Gaara sangat memahami Hinata, wanita manis itu tidak pernah berani mengajak teman pria-nya bertemu jika tidak ada suatu permasalahan yang serius dan inilah yang membuat dirinya gelisah.

Gaara sangat takut untuk menerima kenyataan jika dirinya tidak dapat bersama dengan Hinata. Meski begitu, Gaara sangat menyadari dia tidak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya pada gadis yang dicintainya, namun apakah dia salah jika tetap ingin berada di sampingnya?

Gaara mengganti pakaiannya dengan kemeja putih berlengan panjang dengan motif garis abu-abu dan celana bahan berwarna abu-abu berikut sepatu pantofel. Kesan aneh terlihat jelas dari cara perpakaian Gaara yang terlalu formal jika hanya untuk pergi ke sebuah taman kota dan jangan lupakan tangan kanannya yang membawa jas berwarna abu-abu.

"Gaara, kamu mau ke mana?"

"Aku ada urusan mendadak, _nee-chan_."

Temari mengernyit, dia terus menatap ke arah Gaara hingga adiknya menghilang dari pandangannya. Entah mengapa perasaannya sangat tidak enak ketika matanya tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan adiknya. "_Kami-sama_, kumohon lindungilah adikku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa aku terlambat?" Gaara kembali memandang jam tangannya, memastikan bahwa dirinya tidak membuat Hinata terlalu lama menunggunya. Jam tangan silvernya menunjukkan bahwa saat ini bahkan belum genap jam 10 masih kurang lima menit.

Hinata menggeleng, "Ti … tidak, hanya saja kebetulan a … aku habis berbelanja dan langsung ke sini. Etto, si … silakan duduk Gaara-_kun_."

Pandangan mata Gaara tidak terlepas sedikitpun dari memandangi Hinata, dia benar-benar takut kehilangan wanita manis di hadapannya. "Ada yang ingin kamu bicarakan?"

Sungguh! Gaara sangat menyadari kalau dirinya telah menanyakan pertanyaan paling konyol! Mana mungkin tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan, jika Hinata begitu berharap dapat bertemu dengannya. Hanya saja dirinya begitu canggung menghadapi situasi saat ini dan bukan hanya dirinya yang bersikap demikian, Hinata pun sama canggungnya dengan Gaara.

"Gaara-_kun_, _gomen_ _ne_ …."

Gaara menghela napas, sepertinya pikiran terburuknya adalah kebenarannya. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, dirinya sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menerima segala keputusan Hinata. "Jadi, apa keputusanmu?"

Hinata terkejut, dirinya menatap tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin Gaara mengetahui maksud yang ingin dia sampaikan, padahal dirinya belum mengatakan apa-apa. Hinata terus menunduk, semua keteguhannya semalam untuk membicarakan keputusannya atas pertanyaan Gaara mengenai hubungan mereka hilang dalam sekejap hanya dengan melihat sorot mata Gaara. Rasa takut membuat Gaara terluka, membuat lidahnya begitu kelu untuk mengatakannya.

Gaara sangat memahami sikap Hinata, bagaimanapun Hinata akan menyampaikan keputusannya tentunya hal itu akan membuatnya terluka. Namun dirinya sudah lelah untuk terus mengungkung dirinya pada pengharapan palsu yang tidak hanya menusuk dirinya tetapi juga Hinata.

Gaara membawa Hinata ke dalam rengkuhannya, dibelainya rambut indigo Hinata dan dihirupnya begitu dalam. "Hinata, tanpa kamu mengatakannya aku sudah mengetahui apa yang ingin kamu katakan. Memang perkataanmu nantinya membuat hatiku begitu sakit, Hinata, tetapi aku sadar justru lebih sakit jika kita berada dalam sebuah kebohongan besar. Tidak apa, Hinata, katakanlah, aku ingin mendengar semuanya langsung dari mulutmu agar aku benar-benar sadar untuk menyerah."

Buliran air mata membasahi pipi Hinata, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa hatinya tidak pernah mengizinkan nama Gaara tertaut di sana. Padahal lelaki yang tengah memeluknya begitu sempurna, tampan, pintar, dan selalu berada di sisinya dalam segala kondisi. Hinata pun melepaskan pelukan Gaara dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah Gaara.

"Kamu adalah lelaki paling luar biasa yang pernah aku kenal, Gaara. Ta … tapi, a … aku adalah perempuan paling bodoh," Hinata menghapus air matanya dan memantapkan dirinya, "Maaf karena tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu, Gaara-_kun_, tetapi sungguh, aku tidak pernah bermaksud begitu. Hanya saja, entah mengapa, rasa sayangku padamu tidak pernah berubah sebagai rasa sayang antara seorang lelaki dan perempuan. Namun kuharap kamu tidak membenciku dan kita masih bisa menjadi teman, sahabat juga saudara."

Gaara berusaha tersenyum walaupun hatinya sangat sakit, "Tentu, jangan pernah sungkan padaku, Hinata."

Melihat Gaara tersenyum, hati Hinata sedikit lega, dia pun tersenyum manis pada Gaara dan kembali memeluknya. "Gaara, kuharap kamu bisa mendapatkan perempuan yang baik dan dapat menyayangimu dengan tulus."

"Terima kasih dan kuharap kamu pun begitu."

Gaara membalas pelukan Hinata, dia meyakinkan dirinya memang inilah keputusan yang terbaik yaitu melepaskan Hinata. Dia pun berharap Hinata dapat bersama dengan lelaki yang memang dicintainya, meskipun itu Sasuke, dia ikhlas asalkan Sasuke tidak menyakiti Hinata lagi. Dan jika dia boleh berharap, _Kami-sama_ mengabulkan permintaan Hinata untuk mengirimkan padanya seorang perempuan yang dapat mencintainya dengan tulus dan ia pun juga mencintainya.

"Hinata, apa yang kamu lakukan!"

"SHION?!"

Shion mendengus, kenapa semua orang yang mengenalnya selalu mengiranya telah meninggal dan bereaksi berlebihan begitu dirinya memunculkan diri di hadapan mereka. "Ya, Hinata, jangan terlalu terkejut kalau diriku masih hidup!"

"_Go … gomen_," Hinata menunduk dengan raut wajah penuh rasa bersalah.

OH, SHIT! Betapa Shion benar-benar lupa istri sahabatnya adalah perempuan dengan hati begitu lembut. "Sudahlah, Hinata, aku tidak bermaksud. Lantas, siapa Si Merah ini, dia-kah penyebab perceraian kalian?!"

Gaara yang dipanggil dengan sebutan "Si Merah" benar-benar tidak menyukainya, dia menatap Shion dengan pandangan tidak suka. "Cih, dasar nenek sihir."

Shion melotot mendengar panggilan Gaara padanya yang sangat tidak sopan. "Teman selingkuhanmu sangat tidak sopan, Hinata!"

Hinata menghela napas, dia benar-benar bingung bagaimana menjelaskan mengenai hubungannya dengan Sasuke pada Shion. "Shion, sebenarnya, aku dan Sasuke …"

Hinata belum sempat menjelaskan yang sebenarnya, tetapi Shion sudah lebih dahulu memotong pembicaraannya. "Aku tahu, Sasuke sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku, Hinata. Aku turut berduka, namun kalau aku boleh memberikan saran, jika kamu masih menyukainya lebih baik pertahankan dia, Hinata."

Gaara mendecih, menatap Shion dengan pandangan tidak suka. "Cinta bukan berarti merelakan dirimu larut dalam derita."

Shion tertawa dan memandang sinis ke arah Gaara, "Kamu curhat ya? _By the way_, bajumu rapih banget, mau ngelamar siapa?"

Akibat perkataan Shion, Hinata pun memandangi Gaara dari atas hingga ke bawah, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Shion mengenai pakaian Gaara. "Apa kamu ada janji?"

Gaara benar-benar tidak menyukai perempuan pengganggu yang datang tidak diundang ini, terlebih dengan cara bicaranya, benar-benar nenek sihir, begitu penilaian Gaara mengenai Shion. "Aku ada janji dengan klien, ah, iya Hinata, tampaknya aku sudah terlambat. Sampai jumpa."

"Dadah pemuda merah." Gaara tidak mempedulika Shion, dia membelai rambut Hinata sebelum pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan Shion.

"Hehe, aku pikir kamu dan Gaara sangat cocok." Shion memutar matanya, cocok dengan Si Merah? _Say no to Hell!_ Hinata kembali tertawa melihat reaksi Shion akibat perkataannya. "Oh, iya, kenapa selama ini kamu tidak pernah menghubungi kami? Aku sungguh senang ternyata kamu masih hidup."

Shion tersenyum lembut, "Nanti aku ceritakan, panjang deh ceritanya. Oh iya, aku menemuimu untuk menyerahkan ini." Shion memberikan amplop cokelat kepada Hinata, melihat pandangan bingung Hinata, Shion pun menjelaskannya. "Aku tidak tahu apa isinya, Sai yang menitipkannya padaku karena dia ada urusan lain. Kata Sai, amplop ini titipan Sasuke untukmu, baik aku maupun Sai tidak mengetahui apa isinya karena menurut kami, kamulah yang lebih pantas untuk mengetahuinya lebih dahulu."

Rasa takut menghantui Hinata tatkala membuka amplop cokelat tersebut. Dia kembali mengingat pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Sasuke yang tidak berakhir baik. Lelehan bening kembali menghiasi pipi Hinata ketika mengetahui isi dari amplop cokelat tersebut, Surat Cerai!

Shion sangat terkejut ketika mengetahui isi amplop cokelat tersebut, dia langsung memeluk Hinata. "Hinata, kumohon, kejarlah Sasuke, sebelum kalian berdua jatuh dalam kesalahpahaman tanpa ujung! Hinata, percayalah, Sasuke tidak pernah menghianati kesetiaanmu dan Karin tidak mengandung anak Sasuke!"

Mendengar perkataan Shion, Hinata menjatuhkan amplop cokelat tersebut, dia menatap Shion dengan pandangan sulit diartikan, "Apa maksudmu, Shion?"

**TBC**

Halo semuanya apa kabar, lama tidak berjumpa. #plakk

Mohon maaf lahir batin ya, semuanya. Ah iya, aku sangat senang dengan antusias kalian dalam memberikan review, memfavoritkan ataupun mengalert fanfic ini bahkan mengirim pesan via PM, terima kasih banyak. Namun aku sangat menyesal karena tidak dapat memberikan yang terbaik, baik dari segi cerita, waktu pengapdetan, dan membalas review yang kalian berikan.

Aku akan mencoba menjelaskan beberapa poin sentral dari pertanyaan kalian yaitu mengenai hubungan Sasuke dan Karin. Aku hanya ingin menegaskan bahwa Sasuke memang tidak pernah menyentuh Karin lebih dari "lime" dan aku akan mencoba menjelaskan kronologinya di chapter berikutnya.

Oh iya, bolehkah aku sedikit curhat, semoga boleh. :D Sejujurnya aku sedih banget dengan banyaknya teman-teman author SasuHina yang memutuskan untuk meninggalkan FFn ataupun meninggalkan FF SasuHina, aku sangat menghargai keputusan mereka karena memang ada posisi di mana kita tidak dapat berkutik bahkan hanya untuk meluangkan waktu di tengah himpitan _Real Life_ yang begitu menuntut. Namun aku sangat sedih dengan beberapa dari mereka yang mengabil keputusan dengan menghapus akun beserta fanfic mereka. Padahal fanfic mereka tentunya dapat memberika kita pelajaran dan menginspirasi bagaimana seharusnya membuat fanfic yang baik.

Aku benar-benar terpukul, terlebih ketika mengecek akun "Miyazaki Rullybee" juga "Harukachin". Di mana di akun Rully-san, semua fanfic telah dihapus, sementara Harukachin telah menghapus fanfic berikut akunnya. Padahal aku sangat mengagumi fanfic yang mereka buat, sangat sedih menyadari fakta ini. Kuharap jika ada di antara kalian yang mengenal keduanya dengan baik di RL, socmed dan masih berkomunikasi mohon disampaikan kepada mereka. Terima kasih.


End file.
